Elizabeth O'Connor
by stardiamond94
Summary: The Weasleys were known to be blood traitors all over England and Ireland. But little did everyone know not seventeen years ago, The Weasleys fell into some of the worst pure-blood magic known. Arranged Marriage. R&R
1. Trouble

**Chapter One **

**Trouble **

)(*&$^!(£%& (!$£±! ^( £%&&$! ^

The Weasley Family were known to be blood traitors all over England and Ireland. But little did everyone know not 17 years ago, The Weasley's fell into some of the worst pure-blood magic known. Arranged Marriage.

Mrs. and Mr Weasley to this day regret the decision they made all them years ago. How could they be so foolish? They realize now, that their son wasn't the right sort of man to accept this ready made future, and they never got to see the girl apart from that moment in the hospital. She did live in Ireland after all...

*&! £$^%$ !)%&( !)* £!)&$^(%

"Ivy!" I heard Paddy shout threw my parent's mansion. I grinned and pulled on my clothes and ran to him. Once I seen him, standing in the middle of the hall wearing snug blue jeans and a green shirt the sleeves rolled up showing off his tanned strong arm, his ear length, curly brown hair still wet from a shower, his charming smile called to me. I sprinted to him while he held his arms open for me, I launched myself at him, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist instinctively and his hand on my lower back holding me just as tight.

"Miss me?" I winked kissing him hard on the lips, Paddy had been on a vacation to Canada with his family for the past two weeks and his letter did nothing for my longing for him. I felt his fingers slid down my back slowly until the tips reached to top of my soft multicoloured denim shorts.

He let me slide to the ground and kissed me once more slowly "Of course I did" He eyed my clothes, I wore a blue skimpy top with no bra, and red and purple striped shorts "Muggle clothes again?" He asked eyeing me closely an amused glint in his eyes.

"erm" I glanced down at my clothing choice "Just the crazy shorts, the top is actually very expensive, doesn't it look good?" I said modeling for him with a playful grinning as Paddy's eyes went straight to my large breasts.

The lust was obvious in Paddy's eyes which excited me "It's going to look even better on the floor" He growled picking me up again roughly and carrying me to my private suite's floor. We were laughing loudly between our kissing and touched as we opened the door to my room.

"**Patrick Murphy!**" My Dads voice echoed over to us. Paddy dropped me to my feet quickly and we faced my angry Dad. "Did I not ban you from this house only three week ago?" My dad ears were red and his eyes were obviously furious, coupled with the fact he held his wand down by his side threateningly and his mouth had curled into a angry frown, Paddy was going to get into a lot of a trouble, and I had to save him somehow.

Sighing I walked forward, Father and Mother were suppose to be away at friends houses for the weekend, in Spain, so I assumed the house would be free. Not that I would have noticed if they were even here or not since the mansion was so big, there could be 12 family living here comfortably.

My Dads eyes traced my body, his frown deepened with his disappointment. "Yes you did Mr. O'Connor" Paddy answered "But Ivy is having trouble with her Charms essays and owled me to come and help" he started "But I only just got back from my trip..."

"Ivy doesn't need help in her studies, and the library would be a better place than a bedroom for studies wouldn't it don't you think ? And besides, Ivy knows she moving to England next week, she wont need to be finishing any of them silly essays"

Paddy faced me, he was paler than usual but his ears were reddening, which meant only one thing. He was pissed. "England?" he asked, I nodded once. He knew exactly what that actually meant, most people didn't but he knew that I wouldn't be able to see him any longer. "Well I better be going then, don't forget to invite me to the wedding" He snapped, walking off.

My father kissed my forehead, his hand lingering on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "Your bestrode will be so much better than him. Patrick is rich, he knows nothing of working for what he wants. You husband will work for you. Patrick would have just taken you and dumped you aside when he got bored as young spoilt children do." My father patted my shoulder before walking off.

Walking into my suite I pulled off my clothes and tugged on some sweat pants and sports bra. Then walking to the exercise room and started to forget Patrick and all the time we snook off into dark corners during my families parties. He wasn't my true love and I had accepted that years ago. Sighing I broke out into a sweat. Marriage was all I needed to be ready for. Since I turned sixteen last week I'm apparently old enough to know about this, and now they're sending me to live with him now. I wondered what George Weasley even looked like, if he was kind and gentle...

(&$ !*$)%Y£ &$* !*9$&! $

**A/N:  
>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter !<br>Any writing tips would be appreciated ! **


	2. Loveless Life

**Chapter Two**

**Loveless Life **

**(*&$£ £$%^&*&^%$£$%^&^%**

"Your not serious" I asked utterly shocked "Marriage?" I all but spat the word out.

"Son you have to understand..." My dad started, his hands out defensively as my arms had curled across my chest

"Understand what exactly!" I shouted, I was aware that everyone was in the garden while we chatted in the living room of the burrow, but I didn't care if they heard us arguing. "You sold me off did you? I bet her family are a load of Rich! Pure-blood! Up tight! ..." I couldn't think of words I was so angry at my parents, they had set me into a arrange marriage!

"George **WEASLEY**!" my mother screamed "The O'Connor's are of nothing of that sort" My heart started to race, my pamls were sweating and I could have sworn the time stopped as I stared at my parents still shell shocked. O'Connor !

"T**HE O'CONNORS!**" I shouted, even to me my own voice sounded slightly more manic than usual "She has like seven brothers!" I panicked throwing my arms over my head before grabbing my hair in my fists. Her family were well known all over Europe, two of her brothers were quiddage players. Very strong quiddage players.

"And three sisters" My Dad added softly before smiling bright "She from Large family like our own" he pointed out happily.

"I will not do this" I announced storming out into the garden, my siblings and their other-halves all stared at me slightly concerned. "I WILL NOT!" I shouted over my shoulder at my parents who rushed out only to hear the crack of disapparition and then I was gone from their sight as I went to mine and Fred's flat in Diagon Alley.

*&^%$£ £$%^&^%$£

I glanced at my husband, my heart was jumping out of my chest with concern for George, worried that he'd go and do something he'd regret. "Don't worry, My brother was the same, at first" Arthur sighed placing a hand on my arm. That comment did nothing for my nerves, I let out a huge huff, my curly hair shaking as I turned to face Arthur. "But look at them now" he explained talking about his younger brother, Uncle Henry and Aunt Janet to the kids. They had three beautiful grown up children and two grandchildren, their family were all very young.

I couldn't force a smile onto my lips "I can't stop to think we've done something wrong, I know it's a Weasley tradition if there's a fifth child their marriage must be arranged. But..." I sighed shaking my head, the regret bubbling to the surface again, Arthur caught my jaw in his hand and kissed my forehead comfortingly.

"Don't worry, It's better than him being curse into a loveless life. Besides George is just at that rebellious stage in his life, he's nearly twenty" Arthur announced seriously, I tusked and then laughed at my husband.

"Fred and George are only eighteen, did you somehow forget that they left school early to start that shop?" I mused as he lead me over to our loud, beautiful, crazy family who were all deep in laughter and chatter as if George hadn't made a scene and there was no unhappiness within the family.

*&^%$£$%^&&^%$£$%^

**A/N: **

**Hope you enjoyed the second Chapter !**

**Arranged marriage or Loveless Life...**


	3. The Family Tree

**Chapter Three **

**The family Tree**

**(*&^£$%&^%$$%^&*&^%$£**

The last week had flown by. My family had thrown a going-away party last night. I could easily say that all of Ireland's magical population was in our mansion for the event. I got to see all my brothers and sisters since we had a large family, we only got to see everyone all if it was a huge event, and seeing me off was one apparently. I didn't think so, we didn't threw a party for Killian when he decided to moved away to Italy.

I have seven brothers and three sisters. My parents has always wanted a big family, and they got their wish by having seven singles, a set of triplets of two boys and a girl, and then little ol' me. Most of my siblings were married, or at lease partnered now. I was a lot younger than my siblings, the oldest being thirty two and me only being sixteen.

The triplets: **Jason, Jamie** and **Jasmine.** All lived near each other in the Magical part of London. As children they would do everything together and even now they're all still really close. All three are happily married with high-up jobs in the ministry of magic, everyone knew of the O'Connor triplets who practically ran the 'Ministry of magic'. between Jasmine in the Department of Law, Jamie in Foreign Affairs and Jason in Education. They were well-known in west Europe, for the power and respect they recived in the Ministry.

My oldest Sister: **Lorraine** or Lorrie, lives in New York working for a fashion magazine as the Head of Editorial. She's famous all over the world for job, or at least in the fashion circles. She not married but had a daughter, Violet. It her reason for not going continuing modelling longer, but she's happy to be behind the scenes now.

One of my brothers, **Michael**, works in Romania, India, Japan, Hawaii, South Africa, Brazil, as they're the countries most populated with Dragons. Michael's like a Medi-Wizard Doctor only specialised specifically in dragons. It's an incredibly dangerous job but that was his calling. On the side he's some sort of a playboy, not into any commitments just flings with girls.

Two of my brothers: **Darren** and **Dylan** both play quidditch. But their on opposing teams and havn't spoke since the summer they both got signed up for their teams, a good seven years ago. Dylan was a arse when it came to girls, from using his fan girls for sex to cheating on a girlfriend. While Darren had a lovely girlfriend from Cork, who he got to see on most weekends. They 're really close in age.

My last sister: **Shauna** works in North Africa and southern Europe as a explorer. She's not married but Lorrie is full time teasing her about the engagement ring she wont take off, she had found it deep with-in a tomb and confesses that she married to her job. Which she is. That's why she was known in the history circles to be one of the best at it.

My other two brothers: **Killian** and **Paul** are both bi-polar opposites. To start off with Paul is the oldest of us all, he's thirty two. And Killian is the second youngest at twenty four. Paul's an English teacher in France with his recently engaged fiance Michelle. While Killian is what we would call the Dare-Devil of the family. He's a writer of novels and books. The daredevilry fact is that he works and lives in Rome with his male-partner Nathan, They're happy in love.

(*&^%$£ $%^&*&^%$£ £$%^&*

Everyone had gotten along last night even Dylan and Darren which was shocking. Even Paddy had came only to say a quiet 'see you around' and wondering off with Rebecca Farrell. A sluttish Girl from Belfast who's father was either Dylan's or Darren's quiddage coach, not that I cared who he spent his time with.

A Late breakfast was organised for the morning after the party as the final farewell. We all sat for breakfast all ten of my siblings and their partner/ wife/ husband/ boyfriend/ girlfriend or in Lorrie's case child. It was a loud breakfast and for once and getting along, I hadn't been at a meal with everyone together and happy since I was nearly six years old.

But it didn't take away from the sting of what it all meant. Today was the day. I was going to be moving away from my family...

*&^%$£ $%^&*&^%$&*&^%

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it !**

**Any tips on Writing ?**

**Promise Drama in the next chapter ! **


	4. The Late Breakfast

**Chapter Four **

**The Late Breakfast**

***&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£%^&^%$**

I sat in the huge family dinning room for the late Breakfast. But it didn't take away from the sting of what it all meant. Today was the day. I was going to be moving away from my family...

*&^%$£ £$%^&*^%$£$%^&

I sat playing with my food rather than actually eating in, my appetite non-existent. "So you'll going to come visit?" Jason asked, I flicked my eyes over to him, he was grinning, his wife smiling also "Maybe I can bring you to work some day, show you the whole education systems in Europe" He added as an after thought as he sipped his tea.

"Don't bore her with you're silly ol' job Jason, you much rather see the Law system." Jasmine teased flicking a cube of sugar at Jason, she turned and faced me her dark blond hair floating around her shoulders, "Your big sister is one of the best judges out there" She winked pointed towards the window, her husband nodded with a chuckle, he too in the Law sector in the ministry.

"Pluh-lease! Ivy you'd much rather my job. With foreign affairs I get to visit all the family now and then" Jamie boasted clapping his hands with a smirk.

"More like never" Shauna laughed with Paul. Who both knew for a fact he used his traveling days to bring his wife to romantic and exotic holidays instead of visiting.

I smiled amused and opened my mouth to speak but Lorrie got their first "She's going to be England's newest and most talented model aren't you." she pointed out with a giggle "You cant let our stunning family beauty go to waste now can you" she explained feeding Violet some of the orange goo she called baby food.

"She's smart enough to be a teacher" Paul chirped off handily "I know you love charms and potions" he grinned.

I nodded slowly bitting my lip, I had never thought about teaching before. I hadn't thought about what I wanted to do after school yet. I was only really starting to get worried about my N.E.W.T's and now I was being force fed futures all over the table.

"What about quiddage!" Dylan and Darren cheered at the same time shocking me out of my inner thoughts as they smiled at me. I remember when I was younger I used to think they were twins. The two of them used to chatter on together about quiddage non-stop. But I was assured by Mom that Darren was ten month older, but to me they might as well have been twins.

"Well I know for a fact that you'd make a great explorer" Shauna smiled, her bronze skin was still glowing and her face was covered in cute freckles from the Mediterranean sun.

"Come on what about Dragons, or even a doctor" Michael winked, his tongue piercing, that my mother gave out non-stop about, glinted in the low chandelier's light.

"Oh shush you lot" Mam announced placing her knife and fork down. Even if her voice seem annoyed she never looked happier to see all her family gushing over Ivy.

Her Mam, Ivy had overheard, used to think that because Ivy was so much younger than the rest of her children that they didn't think much of her, but she was wrong.

"Well hunnie, what do you want?" My dad finally asked as some of the group had gotten distracted after Violet burped/gigged and were admiring Michelle's engagement ring Paul had finally given her. I heard Paul whisper 'Thanks for getting the dragon scales' and Michael just shrugged it off 'Better you getting married than me' then winked at Michelle who blushed and leaned onto her other half.

"I just want to be loved" I answered quietly. My Dad just nodded slowly, his forehead wrinkled with concern, while my Mam looked at me confused.

"Loved?" she asked shocked "How can you of all people admit to that!" she scolded placing her napkin over his empty plate "You've been running around with that Patrick boy ever since you turned twelve"

"So?" I asked moodidly, what had that got to do with true love. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Killian an his male-partner, Nathan had stopped reading some Italian fashion Magazine Lorrie had given them to listen.

"So..." She sighed shaking her head "How can you want love if all you've done in your life it slut about with that dreadful boy" she snapped, I sighed curling my hair behind my ear. I heard Nathan's shocked gasp. As much as we all loved Mam she was way to honest sometimes. It scared some of us, especially when she did it in front of people we were trying to impress. But I was in no place to care about anyone else in that moment.

"Annie" My Dad sighed "Elizabeth has the right to want, whatever she wants with her life" He rubbed his wife arm. Both my parents were average sized, not skinny like the Malfoy's or the Murphy's or over large like the Crabbe's or Johnston's.

"Really ? Do I?" I asked quickly outraged, an eye brow raised, cheeks flushed. "Because I don't really want to get married." I snapped, with a huff "You're such a hypocrite, How can I do what I want **AND** get married!" Most of the room glanced at the quarrel at the head of the table. Of course I would catch people attention, it was about my arranged marriage after all, a topic tabooed in the family, something whispered about behind my back.

"Ivy" Lorrie called over from were she sat, she had let Shauna hold Violet "Marriage isn't going to take away what you want, it's just going to settle you down a little" She said, she must have thought because she was the second oldest I would care for her wise words. I didn't, it just made my face feel even hot. I glanced at the clock it was nearly eleven.

"I want to live in Australia" I stated lifting my napkin from my lap and placing it on my plate "I want to work with the wildlife there, magical and non" I said clicking my fingers and one of the dining servants ran to the back of my chair "I wanted to go to school in St. Mary's Private school, not Drumstrang" I stood up gracefully, I was now standing on the left of our speechless parents. "I wanted to 'slut' about and be free, with no commitments to anybody or children." I stated. The room went silent apart from Violets gurgles. "But it's all right I suppose." I sarcastic snapped, shrugging my shoulders.

I quickly placed a faux smile on my face "I'll live in England, where I hate the weather, and finish school in Hogwarts which is probably worst that Drumstrang. And I'll be married to George. A boy who I have never met. Oh and I'll be like mother, and not work, because that what a good wife does." I finished leaving the table storming off towards the portkey in the foyer.

"**ELIZABETH IVY O'CONNOR!**" I heard my mother shout. But like all of my family they hadn't noticed the time, it was now ticking towards eleven o'clock. The old Grandfather-Clock started to chime.

And all of them rushed to followed me quickly to the entrance hall, I guessed to say goodbye. I Just as I grabbed the portkey, a sunflower. Just before I spun completely out of sight, I seen my mother cry out in anger and my father hug her. Most of my family were starting to fight with each other or head up to their old suites to pack.

*&^%$££$%^&^%$£%^%$

**A/N: **

**Did you enjoy it ? !  
>Don't worry some George in the next chapter !<strong>


	5. Nipple Piercings

**Chapter five **

**Nipple Piercings**

***&^$£$%^&^%$£$%^**

We all sat around the old court yard of the local town, to the muggles it was historic or something. Dad had place a temporary delusional charm on it to make it look empty and scary to the muggles who might wondering in this direction. All of the Weasley had come to see her, my wife-to-be. I was edge as it was about the whole event, tittering between running away and complete curiosity. Mother had been practically screaming at me since I arrived at the Burrow early this morning till now, and the idea of running away seemed very appealing.

"**AND** if you **EVEN** think about using your little trick-toys on her," she inhaled slowly as she pointed at my chest as threatening as she could "**OH** Help me **MERLIN** I will make sure you regret it!" I heard Fleur's light giggle again showing how amused she was at my mothers ranting. I don't think she understood when Bill told her I was to marry the girl who was going to appear from nowhere in six minutes. All she said was **'**Gud-Bon fur George, 'e will 'ettle down now, il va se calmer**'** Bill had found her reaction hilarious.

Sighing my mother hit my shoulder again, it was a reach for her but she done it very well with her small, shocking strong hands. I was sure to have a bruise there tomorrow form the continuous hitting, jabs and slaps.

Charlie had given me a pep-talk two nights ago and it was utterly useless **'**Don't worry Georgie, I'm sure she'll be a amazing to look at, at least. Just think of her three sisters! Ones a Judge or something in London, so maybe she'll be smart too. Ones in New York working in fashion or art, so she's got to be stylish. And the last one works with Bill sometimes in Egypt! Imagine the holidays you could have staying with her family' he had joked through it all, I guess that's what I would have preferred rather than a serious talk about marriage, I was thankful Percy hadn't tried to make a move on that idea.

Fred was the only one that seemed to hate it as much as me. Ron found it hilarious and Ginny even though she didn't want an other new sister like Fleur, had found the comedy in it. She thought that since Fred and I were known around London to be ladies men, a girlfriend didn't suit us at all let alone a wife.

"You'll have to get a new apartment too" My mother gushed, she had been making a list of things I had to try to change all morning. Every time she added to her list my calm demeanor was quickly fading.

My clothes, I needed new ones because appartently no lady wants to marry a man who still owned tee-shirts.

My hair, it needed to be cut because it was in my eyes and making me seem less mature than I should be for marriage.

My Piercings: I had to take out my nipple piercing, Fred had gotten the inside of his ear pierced instead. She had spotted it when Fred and I took our tops off last summer in the crazy heat.

My words: I had to use less swear words because that's obviously not gentlemen like.

My Twin: Fred was to follow in my footsteps and find a girlfriend. And now I was suppose to move out too!

"Emm how about no" I finally snapped, my stomach flipped as I stood up to my mother. Percy was sitting on the bench beside Ron, who was playing chess with Charlie and even he looked over at me shocked. along with everyone else "I don't want to cut my hair, or wear a plain black and white suit. And my piercing is not going, she hardly going to see it is she now!" I raise an eye brow and my mother flushed "And Fred does not need a girl friend! I will be standing at his side encouraging him to do whatever he wants like I wish I still was. And don't even think about trying to get me to move out of the flat mother because I wont. She will just have to stay at the Burrow or we'll get an extension" The courtyards ancient clock started to chime.

"Well George Weasley we'll just see about that" My mother snapped her face a red glow. Then there was a loud crack and a girl along with several bags fell from the sky, I counted seven. She landed on her quiet hard ass on the cracked cement of the yard. Ron burst out laughing and I knew Fred was holding back a immature joke.

&^%$£$%^&^%$££$%^%$

**A/N: **

**Did you enjoy it.. Keep reading ! **

**George got a Piercing ! **


	6. Introductions

**Chapter six **

**Introductions **

***&^%$%^&*&^%$£%^&^%$**

Then there was a loud crack and a girl along with seven bags fell from the sky. She landed on her ass hard on the cracked cement of the yard. Ron burst out laughing and I knew Fred was holding back a immature joke.

*&^%$£ £$%^&^%$£$%^%$

Great, I sighed ignoring the pain in my arse and looked up to see two, very ginger, adults gazing down at me with smiles. "Hello" The woman greeted happily her faced seemed a little flushed. I started to internally panic, what would cause a grown woman to blush?

I glanced down self consciously, no my black shorts and purple blouse were still covering me up, not that. The man bent down and helped me up, his hand was warm and rough. I remember Dad Mentioning that Mr. Weasley worked in the Ministry not as high up as Jason, Jasmine and Jamie, but he did work hard and it was something to do with muggle things, sounded interesting. Since none of my sibling worked with muggles, except Lorrie and Killian who never really worked with them just made a product that they sold to them. I always found it intriguing when people worked along side them.

"We're **Arthur** and **Molly** Weasley" The man announced smiling. I glanced at Molly again, she wasn't as pink any more, she smiled also.

"Oh" I said changing my face from confusion to a small smile "Well I'm Elizabeth Ivy O'Connor" I sighed "My family would have came only Jasmine explained that there was no portkey that took more than fifteen people"

"Fifteen?" Molly asked, her face now confused "I thought you only had ten siblings"

"I do" I nodded "But some are married or have a child, it all adds up in the end" I looked to my left curious, there was three people sitting on a bench all ginger. One was sitting facing me, with a book in his hands but it was ignored as he stared at me. The other two had a chess board between them and had there legs wrapped around the bench, they too were watching me.

I wonder which one is George. I was hoping for the most part it was the one at the end playing the chess, he was oddly handsome with his glowing bronze skin and freckled face.

"We better get to the introductions then.." Mr. Weasley announced and people started to move all around me. I heard a few of my bags move, I turned around to see three new people, a boy who had a longer ginger hair than the other boys, a dangling fang ear-ring and a mischievous eye that reminded me of Michael and two girls one was ginger and slightly younger than me and the other was a tall, beautiful blond, she kind of looked familiar. She had a engagement ring on her finger. Not a Weasley, just marring one. It was the two gingers of trio who were moving my bags.

"This is **Percy**" Arthur announced showing me Percy, he was the one pretending read. He looked a little nerdy, but very serious, I smiled and shook his dry palm. "**Ron**" He said, this boy was younger, maybe my age or a little older perched in the middle. He had amazing sky-blue eyes. He shook my hand too but it was awkwardly done since he was holding the still-game chess board. "And this is..." Arthur was cut across.

"**Bill**" He grinned at me "Welcome to England" he said kissing my knuckles. I stared deeply into his misty grey-blue eyes. A girl cheered a little and the blonde came to his side, hugging his spare arm for a second.

"Oh Bill yer 'uch un gentil" the blonde cheer hugging his arm "Bonjour, Je Suis **Fleur** " she greeted walking over and kissing both of my cheeks with I did straight back to her, knowing my European customs from Killian, Paul and some of my friends.

"Bonjour, votre Bill est tres agreable" I smiled brightly, Fluer smiled brightly, making her almost glow with happiness, she must be part veela (Hello your Bill is very nice)

"Oh she can speak French" Ron muttered, the board rattled a little, as he whispered loudly to percy.

"Looks like you might want to get more familiar with the language Bill, I think I heard your name" Percy said seriously.

"Oh shush, elle wos saying tat Bill is tres agreable. Tres Nice!" she said quickly smiling up at her other half.

The ear-ring boy walked over quickly after lifting over the last of my bags "I'm **Charles**, but everyone calls me Charlie but mother" He said holding out his hand, showing off a burn on his wrist. Smiling I took his hand, He was oddly handsome also, he looked like Michael in a weird way though.

"Hey don't forget me" a higher pitched vioce snapped, the ginger girl grinned and walked over "I'm **Ginny**. The only girl" She said off handily "Don't mind them" she said pointing between Fleur and Bill who were now staring at each other, I felt a pang of jealously. Bill was handsome, sweet and he showed Fluer love. That's all I wanted and more.

"Oh I don't mind" I whispered "With ten older brothers and sisters you learn how to put up with it" Ginny nodded completely understanding, she was the baby too.

Finding myself strangely at ease with the family, then it hit me, why wasn't George here? I felt disappointment flow threw me. I faced Mr. and Mrs Weasley who were just smiling watching the family interact. "So.." I started letting my hands play with each other nervously.

"We should bring you home" Molly announced smiling, Ron laughed with Charlie and Ginny shook her head at my side smiling at her confused mother.

"Mam maybe you would like to introduce Elizabeth to the pair that are a little more important than us" Percy stated seriously, I could tell by his voice he was wondering for his mothers sanity.

"Oh yes" Molly blushed moving aside to show off a pair of identical twins who were at the moment quarreling, pushing, whispering, snapping and tugging at each other. I was slightly shocked at the fact they were twins, identical twins.

I only herd one word 'Go' out of the quickly spoken words between the pair of them, they were entertaining to watch. One slipped behind the other and pushed him forward, then the tall ginger was was only a foot away from me. I stepped back a little wary of the man infront of me.

"Hey" He said his face going red, "I'm **Fred**" he greeted rubbing the back of his head. Ginny grabbed Fred's arm and pulled him over to her hitting his stomach. Which he quickly grabbed and frowned at the little girl.

I looked back over to the other twin. He was being pulled over by his father. I sighed. At lease I could to this by my self, unlike this lad who was being pulled by his family. There was five or six loud crack and my family appeared around the gingers. Causing a few yelps of surprises and 'hellos' t. Brilliant, just what I needed the crazy circus to arrive.

&^%$£$%^&^%$£$%^&^%$

**A/N: **

**Hope you like the story**

**Bet you didn't think they'd chase her did you? **

**What going to happen next ...**


	7. farewells

**Chapter Seven **

**Farewells**

&^%$£ $%^&^%$£$%^

"Ivy don't you think you can just run away like that again" My Mam snapped at me loudly.

My dad paused to glanced at me seriously before he greeted "Arthur, Molly, long time."

"**IVY**" I heard Dylan all but shout. I turned and smiled bright. I walked over, he gave me a huge hug before smiling down at me "What can I say we've all inherited the O'Connor's bad timing" He grinned "But when you left you never really said bye" He said kissing the left side of myforehead. "Come visit me O.K just send and Owl and I'll pick you up, I know all the gang want to finally meet my baby sister"

"That cause you never shut up about her " Darren snapped grabbing me from his brother and hugging me tight. I could tell they were fighting again just from they way they weren't looking at each other. Maybe they had been faking the 'happy family routine' all weekend. "But the same offer is with me, I know a certain quiddage player who you idealize, remember " Darren grinned and kissed the right side of my forehead.

"It just snook up on us, time few by " I heard part Molly and my Mams conversation.

"Krum is not idealized by her " Lorrie laughed holding her Violet tight to her chest. "She hates his guts " Lorrie kissed the right side of my temple "I'll miss you pet, maybe you and George can come visit me in New York " she whispered, Violet tugged on my hair and gurgled happily.

I heard Ron announce to both Fred and Ginny that he hated Krum and wished that he wasn't such a good seeker. Then I heard my father say quickly and loudly "No thats not a problem at all, I'm sure they'll enjoy the news "

I laughed at Lorrie's offer and shook my head, Dylan started to play with Violet and I walked over Killian who handed me a bag, it was more like a stylish ruck sack really, inside it was a lot of books, some in French others in German, Spanish, Irish and Italian "A little of me and Nathan for you " He winked the two of them kissed my cheeks. I slapped Killian's shoulder laughing before hugging him and his partner.

"Ivy? " My Mam called over. I plonked the ruck sack on one of my trunks and walked over. "Molly says your going to be staying with one of your siblings, where ever you choose for a little while until they fix a place up for you " My mother explained softly.

I heard all three of the triplets cheer, turning around they quickly controlled them selves, Jamie hugged his wife in disguise while Jasmine coughed loudly and Jason pretended to speak with Shauna who was laughing loudly at their immaturity. They knew I'd choose to stay at all their houses for a while, they were closest to the centre of things.

"Her family is almost as crazy as ours " I heard Charlie mumble to Bill who was staring at Shauna, he thought he recognized her.

"I can finally show you what a real job looks like " Jasmine said quickly "Maybe you can even go see the Magical creature department with Claire " She said, Claire smiled nodding then placed her hands in Jamie's.

I seen Molly and Arthur smile at my parents both new what was about to happen.

"No! " Jason snapped "She'll be a great teacher one day wont she Paul? " Paul laughed, the triplets started to argue about who would get to have me first.

Paul handed me a little box that was a little bigger than my hand. I seen Ginny eye the box interestedly before she asked Fred what he thought it might be.

"Open it later O.K? " He asked hugging me and kissing my nose. I nodded. Shauna and Michael walked over.

"Might be a good time then? " Michael asked, She just nodded. "Here " he handed me a box and Shauna handed me a bag, they both blushed. They hated giving presents. "You better like it " He said quickly "I nearly got my back destroyed by a Horntail's claw "

I eyed the box and bag, I was going to wait till I got to which ever of the triplets home before opening it but after he said that I couldn't resist. I reached into the bag and pulled out a box that held a bronze/gold chain that I knew straight away was dragon scale. Then I popped open the other box and there was a matching bracelet in it. I closed the box dropped it into the bag quickly placd the bag on my stuff then jumped up and hugged Michael really tight. He quickly grabbed me and hugged me back just as tight. "Next time don't try to kill your self just to have a great present O.K? " I grinned

"Well actually Charles Weasley over there helped " He said pointing to the ginger, "He works in Romania, and helped me take some scales "

"Yes and I placed some curse on them, with some of Bill Weasleys finding. I never thought twice about it until I heard that it was a Weasley you're ... " she smiled softly trailing off instead of mentioning it.

"I love them " I said hugging Shauna. "But all of you gave me so much yesterday " I said pointing to two trunks that were covered in my siblings signatures and notes. I had been given them by Jason's wife, Tracey said they were designed to be drawn on or something but this was a much better idea.

I felt someone touch my shoulder, smiling brightly think it was Paul again only it was one of the twins. He was red. I guessed it was Fred again. "I was wondering.. if maybe.. " He grinned brightly then "George wants to show you our shop " He announced. Then his face turned yellow and his hair purple after a spark came form the direction of the other twin, Ginny stood next to him was frowning at twins yet Percy who had started a chat with Jamie about work related things unbothered.

"I .. " I started staring at George in the distance. "Oh h" I sighed turning to my family who were all distracted between Fred's appearance and chatter, then I walked over to George ignoring him as I faced both the families again Fred was back to normal with Molly Weasley snapping at him "This is George Weasley, by the way " I announced over the families chatter.

The yard went quiet, the four parents watched as the new group eyed the boy. My family had only eyes for us, while his watched both us and my family.

"Well " Lorrie announced quickly walking over leaving Violet in the capable hands of the beautiful Fluer. I think Lorrie knew her mother. "Aren't you something to look at " she grinned cheekily. Making me blush and my family chuckle.

"Awe, look Ivy's blushing the last time I seen that was at our annual Halloween party, like four years ago " Darren teased winking at me, my face heated up even more.

"didn't you trip into a punch bowl? " Paul's laugh echoed around the yard.

"Wait wasn't that the one when she fell into the pond? "

"What about the time she ... " Shauna started

"Oh shush you lot " Mam quickly announced scolding the lot of them to silence.

&^%$£ £$%^&^%$£

**A/N : **

**Love it or Hate it ?  
><strong>**Please read some more ! **


	8. Like drunk men

**Chapter Eight **

**Like Drunk Men**

***&^%$£ £$%^&^%$**

"Awe, look Ivy's blushing the last time I seen that was at our annual Halloween party, like 4 years ago " Darren teased

"didn't you trip into a punch bowl? " Paul laughed,

"Wait wasn't that the one when she fell into the pond? "

"What about the time she ... " Shauna started

"Oh shush you lot " Mam quickly announced.

&^ £$%Y^%$£$%^&^%$

I watched as her family began to make her blush even more. I smiled for the first time, fell into a pond! Really. "You Must be a clumsy one then, I'll have my hands full with you " Fred chuckled and my mother stared at me wide eyed, obviously unhappy with my statement, I rolled my eyes.

"It's only when I.. " she began

"Elizabeth! " her Mam snapped. She glanced at her mother, then at Lorrie who was pretending to drink the air. Fred and I chuckled, it felt good to laugh. I hadn't been laughing since Mam and Dad told me about this hole affair, which felt like a long time ago.

"Soo.. " I sighed choosing not to actually look at the younger girl "Would you like to see the shop? Fred and I really can't be away from it much longer, it's weird to have it closed on a Monday actually " I shrugged "You'd get to see where I be most of the time " I added glancing into her green eyes.

She nodded up at me, she bright green eye's shining a little. She turned back to her family "So who am I staying with? " She asked not moving from my right side.

"Me! " one of her brothers explained as he waved his wand at her stuff and they were all gone instantly.

"Great " she sighed "Well I'm sure I can find your place after I see the shop " her brother frowned at her.

"No " He announced obviously "Tracy and I are going to the shops too, we've been wanting to pick up a few things and some more toys for violet "

"Oh, right O.K " she said nodding.

"Well I have to get back to India " The tall tanned man said and with a quick kiss to his mother's cheek he was gone.

"I'm in Rome this month " The small pretty dark blond haired girl winked and was gone with a crack.

"Lorrie's staying with me in Paris " The teacher explained letting the extremely gorgeous woman with the baby take his left arm and they were gone with a quick wave.

"Trainings not starting for me till Friday " Dylan grinned, I knew his name from quidditch "I'm just hanging at Joshua's for a while, come drop by if you got time " He glanced at me with a scary look and was gone just like the others.

"He's such an ass " the other quiddage player growled "I've got to be in training for three so I you wont be seeing me for a while again " Darren announced and he was gone.

"Look sweetheart, just Owl and I'll be here " the gay brother announced "And if you need a shopping buddy " He grinned "You know with someone who's not holding a baby " he winked. Obviously her and the gorgeous woman were shopping buddies. And they way he announced it made me feel like shopping without the babies mother was a secret mission. Elizabeth just laughed and hugged her brother. And then the gay partners held each others hand and were gone.

"Would you like go to Bunch? " Mam asked her parents.

"Sorry no, we all had a late Breakfast, literally just before Ivy arrived " her father explained "Maybe some other time " He announced he took his wife's arm "nice seeing you again " he said

"Yes your family are very interesting " Her mother gushed "Bye now " she waved

"See you Soon " Mam waved and the other parents were gone. They never even said good bye to Elizabeth.

"Our parents don't believe in saying the worlds 'good bye' to their children " Jasmine said with a non-humoured short laugh. I knew the names of them from dad's new of the ministry "But I'll see you on Wednesday, Ivy " she said, and her and Johnny were gone.

"We'll meet up with you in Weasley's Wizard Weezes " Jason said, and he and his wife were gone.

"See you on Friday " Jamie said smiling and he took his wife's hand and they were gone.

So then it was just Elizabeth and my family. "Fred, George why don't you two head off with Elizabeth? " Mam asked. Fred grinned at me and he was gone with a pop.

"So can you... " I began to asked but she broke over me with a shake of her head.

"I'm only sixteen " She said quickly "it's against the law, and last time I tired I forgot my hair and eye-brows " She blushed again, I chuckled. Glancing at her styled dirty-blond hair.

"I forgot uniform the first time " I sighed "Talk about embarrassing, standing there in my underwear in front of my whole class. " She laughed and blushed some more. I held out my arm which she took slowly "Hold on tight " I advised. And with one look at my parents who were staring at me. We were gone. Fred and I Loved apparating, we used to do it so much that we walked around like drunk men after.

&^%$£%^&^%$£$%^

**A/N:  
>Enjoy it ?<br>Hope so ! **


	9. The shop

**Chapter Nine **

**The Shop**

**&^%$££$%^&^%$£$%^5**

I held onto his arm for dear life, I still wasn't used to this. And what if George forgot my clothes, I sighed and my thoughts evaporated when we finally stopped and seen my clothes just as they were. Looking around I found that we appeared at a busy street and I smiled, we were in the wizarding world now.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley " He announced, I didn't let go of his arm, just so I wouldn't get lost and he led me towards the shop. It was brighter than some of the other shops, A Orange-red colour. I gasped, inside it was really busy. As far as I could tell from glancing into the other windows it was busier than most of the other shops. "I don't mind if you want to go find your brother and his wife, you mightn't get to see me much today, we're kind of busy " He announced quickly walking to the door.

"No " I said quickly following him "Maybe I can help, it everything priced? " I asked quickly "I could, take the money off people or something, I've been told I'm a quick learner " I said, his eyes flashed shock but then he smiled

"Not today O.K? How about you just watch today. Take anything you want " He added walking in and straight over to the cash register. He pulled out a fat, multi-coloured tie and put it on.

And for the first time I looked at something other than his face, He was wearing a pair of dark-blue dress pants and a white shirt. The tie he put on was purple and red, I laughed at his crazy tie. His body was built like Dylan and Darren, A quiddage player. Strange since he was a shop owner not a sport-man. I glanced back up to his face, His eye's weren't like Ron's: Day-dreamy sky blue. No the twins eyes was a darker shade of blue a more sea blue kind of brown, full of power and strength. He had freckles like all his family, but the twins seemed to had less freckles than their older brothers. But I guess since they work inside they wouldn't have as much sun as the rest of them.

I was pushed out of the way by a group of girls who rushed over to George. "**HEY**! " one of the greeted "Can you help us? Your twin is busy with some of kids " she asked batting her eye-lashes, George glanced at me for a second before answering.

"Of course, let me guess? Something about the Wonder Witch line? " He asked smiling, the girls all giggled and nodded. I decided to walked around the store glancing at products while George was busy. Some of the products where really interesting like Ton-Tongue Toffees, Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Nougat and Fever Fudge but they were all low in stock.

I found one of the twins, he had a red and blue tie on and dark green dress pants, it was Fred. "Hey " I said tapping his shoulder.

"One second pretty lady " He said, then he turned around noticing it was me with a curl of his lip, and quickly said to the little boys "I'll be a second " he grinned winking at the boys who all just ran off to look at something else "Yes? " He asked me sharply.

"You need some more Ton-Tongue Toffees, Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Nougat and Fever Fudge, your running low " I announced, he glanced behind me to see that I was right.

"Thanks " he said "Do you want to see the work room? " He asked grinning "V.I.P's only " he said holding out his arm.

"Thanks Fred, I'd like that " his eye flashed shock as he lead me into the room, I sighed under my breath he thought pretending to be George was humorous, this wasn't going to be easy.

"You can see a difference between us? " He asked, I shook my head.

"Not yet, I seen George put on the purple tie , is all" I explained pointing to his really long tie.

"I see " He grinned to himself nodding.

When Fred said workroom he meant it, there was bits of stuff everywhere and papers were all over the room. But there was an other room that was marked Stock and Fred walked into it coming back with four boxes. "Mind getting the door for me? " He asked. Smiling I nodded and opened it for him.

*&^%$£ £$%^&*&^%$£$%^%

**A/N:  
>Loven it or haten it?<strong>


	10. Ireland, Scotland & Italy

**Chapter Ten **

**Ireland, Scotland & Italy**

***&^%$£$%^&^%$£ £$%^&^%**

Elizabeth left with her brother, and now it was just Me, Fred and a pizza. We didn't bring her upstairs, not really having time, we just explained some of the products to her down in the shop after we closed and then her brother showed up tapping on the window. She explained that she would be 'shopping the next day or the one after that' and her brother said she'd defiantly 'come and visit'. It made Fred laugh when he seen her glare at her brother, but he had bought like six pygmy puffs for the baby violet.

"I think we need an even wider client tell " Fred grinned finishing off his pizza and grabbing a butterbeer.

"Oh really" I asked eye brows raised "What's next ? We only finished the moody glasses the other day "

"We need a baby line " He explained "You seen O'Connor's wife! "

"Well what do they expect to buy out of a joke shop for a baby " I laughed "Multi flavoured sucker? "

"Yeah, and Rainbow wands, or maybe Hair-clips that sing, and we could try a book with children jokes like even younger than we've done " He was bouncing with excitement.

George just shook his head "You like the babies mammy? " He asked grinning, Fred flushed "You know she works like in America " I said teasing Fred "I don't think you can even get apparition to go that far"

"Well at least the whole class didn't see all my body " Fred snapped moodily. Then he grinned "Just my identical brothers "

"They might as well have seen yours then so " I grinned thawing a napkin into the bin arcross the room.

The days past quickly, Elizabeth didn't pop in but I had gotten a letter from Jason that she was shopping. I wondered if I had made my emotions about the whole things a little too clear to the younger girl. I didn't want to hurt her really, she seemed nice.

*&^%$££$%^&*&^%$£$%^&^%$

I walked into a cafe in Diagonal Alley. I checked the name twice before I walked in. And there sitting in the corner was Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Grinning I walked over and slipped in beside Draco.

"Finally you're here Ivy " Blaise teased. "We don't get to see you for like four months, and then you decide to get lost yesterday and today your late "

I threw the menu at the handsome Italian, we had meet during one of Killian's Book readings in Rome. Blaise was very smart, almost a genius in my eyes and we got on like a house on fair "Not my fault, you just said go to the usual cafe forgetting that I didn't know where the usual was " I teased straight back.

"How have ye bin? " Theodore asked smiling brightly like me. "Ah heard that yer stayin' wi' Triplets, hows that workin' out? " He asked, his Scottish twang always brought a smile to my lips.

Theodore was a Scottish, he was practically family now since Tracey, Jason wife was his mother's younger Sister. We got to hang out more since he was invited to some of the family parties with his family. But I had met him before we were officially cousins at a party and we just clicked.

"I've been grand " I grinned "Jason and Tracey grabbed me first, but I moved to Jasmines today thats why I'm late , Johnny wanted to make sure my room was set up just right" I laughed with an eye roll.

"Alright, Ah see " Theodore grinned back at me. My hair was up today in a stylish bun, I was wearing a black blazer and a light purple v-neck top and a short, black, tube skirt and I had on black high-heal boots. I enjoyed to dress up, as did Blaise and Theo, both in shirts and slacks.

"So.. ." Draco whispered into my ear "How's that Paddy boy? " He asked kissing behind my ear quickly while the two boys were distracted by talking about Jasmine and Johnny for a second.

I placed a smile on my face and turned to Draco "He was banned from the house three months ago " I whispered back, his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips "After they told me about ... "

"Elizabeth? " I heard one of the twins voice question. Looking over my shoulder quickly I seen both twins and three girls, three very tall, very pretty girls.

"Bugger off Weasley " I heard Draco sneer dropping his arm behind me on the booth we were sitting in. "We're engaged in a private meeting with a friend. "

Sighing I wondered why Draco felt that he always needed to be protective of me, I remember asking him to come to a family party before and all he did was make sure Paddy was not touching me in any way. Standing up, I walked over to the twins. I didn't know who was who since neither of them were wearing the tie's from the shop.

"I was shopped out on Monday and got lost yesterday, but I was going to come by after I said hey to Blaise and Theo " I explained with a small smile, the three girls had walked off before I came over after spotting a empty cosy booth table.

"What about Malfoy?" One of them asked, I sighed and rubbed the spot at back of my ear where he kissed.

"He's more their friend, not mine. He annoys me more than anything to be honest. Kind of clingy " I laughed lightly.

"How do you know Nott and Zabini? " The other of the two asked softly.

"Theodore is Jason's wife's Sisters son " I explained with a laugh "And Blaise and I meet each other years ago in Italy"

"Oh " the other grinned "Well we'll come back for you after we eat, our shop is on the other side of town and we don't want you to get lost , again" he teased.

"By the way " One said quickly, "These are our friends from school, Alison, Katie and Claire, their all either quiddage players or trainers " I guessed it was George because he looked slightly panicked about the whole situation.

That explained why there so fit, "They could easily be models " I muttered under my breath, the twins chuckled and one of them patted my shoulder, obviously hiding a in-side joke. "See ya"

I walked back to the group, Theodore had taken my spot so I happily sat down beside Blaise who threw his arm over my shoulders. "They we're serious then? " He asked eyeing the ginger boys "I just thought you'd have more time... " he sighed squeezing my shoulder gently.

"Yeah, yoo've had whit? Sixteen years tae get used tae th' idea " Theo chuckled

"I meant I thought she wouldn't be like near him till she turned at least twenty-one" Blaise explained.

"Lets jist eat " Theodore demanded when a pretty waitress came over, smiling brightly at the group. After laughing and grinning with my two friends for most of the meal I forgot that Draco was even there. He hadn't said much. He just sat there eating and nodding at the right spots.

"What do you mean till she was twenty one? " He finally asked Blaise when the waitress handed us our ice creams, or in my case cheese cake. I glanced at him, so he was alive, I thought with a grin.

"What? " Blaise asked eyeing up his mint ice cream with desire in eyes eyes.

"I'm getting married " I explained quickly, Draco's jaw dropped "But not till I'm older than seventeen and I've already meet him "

"Who is he?" Draco asked suddenly very protective and jealous again. Blaise and Theodore had asked him to try not to ruin the fun earlier before Elizabeth arrived because they both hadn't seen their best friend Ivy in ages and Draco was quiet a little player and they didn't want Ivy to be forced down that path.

"Doesnae matter " Theodore said seriously eyeing his best friend. Draco knew that Theo was a lot stronger than him and with Blaise's skilled wand work he'd better shut up.

I finished my cheese cake first "Blaise you have to come over to Jasmines house later Kay? I have so many new books to show you " I grinned, tugging out a piece of parchment and handing him over it, the address was written on it. Theodore frowned "whit abit me? " he said throwing a clean napkin at me.

I threw it back "I've got concert tickets for Saturday night for you and me " I smirked "think I'd leave you out? " I teased, he grinned brightly at me.

"mebbe " Theodore chuckled.

Two bodies appeared at the side of the table. It was Fred and George. "Hey ready to go? " one of them asked

"Yeah just finished " I smiled up at them, they nodded and walked to the counter to pay for their food. I pulled out a few gallons and placed them on the table "Since I missed yous yesterday " I smiled kissing Blaise's cheek then standing up and going around the table to kiss Theodore's "See you " I waved "Bye Draco " I smiled.

*&^%$££$%^&*&^%$£$%^&^%$


	11. Clubbing

**Chapter Eleven**

**Clubbing **

***&^%$£ £$%^&*&^%$£$%^&*&^%$**

Blaise and I had to take some sort of muggle transport to the club's street. He called it a Cab, I just laughed and hopped in. It took us like an hour to get there with traffic and then Blaise told me it was an other ten minute walk after that. So it was closer to half ten than ten, the time we told Theo when we'd meet him at and I hated being late.

I ran ahead of Blaise since he was taking his fucking time. I crashed into Theodore, he was wanting for us just around the corner form the 'club.' I didn't know which part of London we were in, it was magical though. Theodore look nice, both boys had changed since I seen them earlier. Blaise wore a Black suit jacket along with black shirt with a light green strip running threw it while Theodore was wearing a white shirt and a expensive brown sleeveless jacket.

"Hey" I grinned Hugging Theo quickly "Long time no see" I sudently felt a little under dressed in my black blazer, light purple v-neck and short black tube skirt. I never had the time to change because I stayed at the shop all day bored out of my mind.

"Weel arenea you a bonne lassie" Theodore grinned down at me. Blaise walked over and took my hand in his.

"Whit's thes?" Theodore asked pointing to our hands, eyebrows raised.

"It'll get us in faster" Bliase explained pulling us around the corner. He walked passed the longish line for the club so we were standing right in from of the tall bulky bouncer at the door.

"Mr. Zabini" He greeted with a small nod, letting us pass " " I guess Blaise and Theo were regulars.

"An' Miss. O'Connor" Theodore explained passing him last.

We walked into a dark black hallway, to a huge white door with red hand prints all over it and smoke coming from under neither, "Welcome to 'Bloody Mess'" A tall woman in a tight red dress with black paint splattered all over it grinned at us. Blaise and Theodore Threw money on the table and she walked around, the dress was short, almost too short and she wore black, extremely high, high-heals. She took both my and Blaise's Jackets before she pushed a special stone on the wall beside the door so that the door would open "Have a good night" She whispered into Theo then she winked at him and squeezed his ass.

"Ah loove thes place" Theodore cooed into my ear as we walked into the very crowded club. I rolled my eyes at him, fixing my v-neck so that my boobs showed more, we weer in a club after all, and in the distance I could see a girl dacing in just a swim suit.

There was smoke coming from all the speakers. There was a corner in the room were you literally just got covered in red, black and grey goo. There were couches, tables and stools placed all around the large packed dance floor. I spotted three bars and a few waiters walking around wearing ripped-up uniforms and there hair in a sexy mess.

A song I didn't know ended and Then 'Your gonna go far' by 'The offspring' started up ..

Blaise grinned down at me "Come on, Theo get us some drinks I'm dancing with this Bonne Lass" he announced in a fake Scott accent and winked at me. I just handed Theo my bag which he shrunk and placed in his pocket. I guess that we could get away with under-age magic in here since it was a magical club.

Blaise pulled me to the near middle of the dance floor where everyone was squished together. His face was only centimetres from mine. I laughed when Blaise grabbed my waist and pulled me hard into his chest. We were grinding and moving sexily to the songs rhythm, but the song ended too soon. We were both grinning when we walked over to Theodore who had brought three shots and three beers and was waiting for us at a booth. We both slid into the black leather.

"Bottoms up" Theo winked and we downed the shots. Everything started to get warm and fuzzy after that. I had a great time, Theodore and I danced, Blaise and I dance. We drank some more, flirted with some random people and had a blast. Then while me and some random guy danced to 'The Only Exception' by 'Paramore', he went to kiss me but Blaise grabbed me and started to dance with me, he saved me from a moment I really didn't want.

I seen someone tap Blaise's shoulder, so we stopped dancing for a second, I was just standing there with Blaise's right side facing me when 'Everywhere I Go' by 'Hollywood Undead' came on.

I started to scream along to the music with some random sexy, curvy, drunk girl beside me. Blaise let go of me completely to talk to who ever it was. The Drunk girl grabbed my hips and we started to dance against each other. We screamed "DESIGNATED DRINKER!" Together before laughing loudly.

Some one grabbed my shoulder and whispered huskily into my ear "If you keep at that I'll have to steal you away right this second" I looked up to see Draco grinning down at me his eye's were foggy but smothered with lust.

I was very Drunk by this stage. Draco rubbed up against me I hardly noticed the bulge in his pants, and the gleam of sweat on his brow. I had a funny feeling if I didn't get out of this soon something bad was going to happen. That's was when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away from him.

Blaise frowned at Draco "Leave her alone" he snapped leading me towards our table again. Thank you Blaise Zebini !

"Merlin Blaise, when did you get here?" Draco said rubbing his neck and swaying with drunkenness.

"I leave you to talk to Theodore for one second and you find trouble" Blaise muttered into my ear "Draco Go home! You're drunk" he shouted over the music.

"Only if O'Connor is coming with me" He licked his lips, grinning down at me. I shivered, his eye's looked so lust-filled.

Theodore walked over with some tall, skinny, big-boobed girl. "Draco" He greeted before he seen where Draco's eyes followed "Dude, hae yee mit Becca?" He asked showing Draco the girl. "She wanted tae mit ye"

Becca slowly walked over, her skirt a little too short in my eye's and her baby blue top way too low. I think Blaise shot Draco a look because, Becca went off with Draco for the rest of the night and I didn't see him at all after that.

Theo told me he 'Didne Min Givin' up a bonnie lassie fur me as lang as Draco ne'er tooched me again.' I just laughed and stole Blaise's shot, trying to calm my nerves. Receiving a glare Blaise, I winked at the two of them. Then three of us went back to dancing. Some how all of us got new partners to dance with and after a lot of sweating, singing and jumping up and down, The club flashed it's lights twice. That meant it was 2am. Shite.

"Come on" I said pulling the boys towards the hand-print door "Your staying with me tonight" I explained pulling them passed the sexy host and huge bouncer.

Theodore called a cab service from a phone I never seen before and handed me my bag which he enlarged before he left the club. Soon we were out side Jasmine's House. She had given me the code to get into her yard. She said that would be all I need since there was charms all over the house so that the door only opened if you had the code.

"Come on" I said pushing them into the dark house. In the hall way all we could make out was the wide stair case on the right side and the sort-of open plan kitchen and living room on the left.

"Where are we going to stay?" Blaise asked walking towards the stairs. I tugged on his cold damp shirt and lead him down the hall with Theodore following behind us. There was four doors down here, I knew was that there was two spare rooms, a study/work room and a bathroom. I just didn't know which was which at the moment.

"In the spare room with me" I explained pushing the door open showing off a Brown and Red room, at least I got it right. It was the same as I left it; My things all stacked up at the back of the room, my PJ's lying on the bed, the window's soundproof blinds pulled over so none of the muggle city's noice could get in and both my music and books were on the two end tables.

I rushed over to one of my trunks pulling out a two pairs of sweatpants my brothers had given me "put these on" I said throwing them at the two sobering boys, They had to change.

I tripped over air and land on the bed. The two of them laughed at me, I reached out and grabbed my own P.J's before getting back to my feet slowly and walked to the bathroom to change and let down my hair before returning to the room. Blaise was already flicking through one of the books I wanted to show him and Theodore was listening to some of my music. I crawled into the huge bed and lay in-between them. Falling asleep happy, clam and relaxed.

Waking up was a completely different story.

"ELIZABETH IVY O'CONNOR! WHY IS THERE TWO BOYS IN YOUR BED!" I shot up in the bed, rubbing my eye's, my hair flying all over the place "AND WHY ARE THEY HALF NAKED!"

&^%$£ £$%^%$£ £$%^&^%$£

A/N:  
>REVIEW !<br>REVIEW !  
>REVIEW !<p> 


	12. Neon Blue Boxers

**Neon Blue Boxers**

**&^%$£ £$%^&^%$$%^&*&^%$**

"ELIZABETH IVY O'CONNOR! WHY IS THERE TWO BOYS IN YOUR BED!" I shot up in the bed, rubbing my eye's "**AND WHY ARE THEY HALF NAKED!**"

*&^%$£$%^&^%$£$%^&^%$

My eyes focused to find Jasmine standing at the foot of the huge bed. She was dressed for work. Designer suit and expensive, black high heals. Everything went quiet, until Johnny ran into the room, wearing neon blue boxers and holding a glass-bottle of milk.

"You're giving out to me about half naked men..." I began eyeing her husband.

"We're Married" Jasmine snapped, her nostrils flared "**EXPLAIN** now!"

Blaise sat up quickly, the red blanket was around our hips. "I'm Bliase Zabini " He announced "And that's Theodore Nott " Theo was sleeping over of the covers with my magical earphone blasting music into his ears. He had said with a grin last night "Better hae me ower th' covers. Jist in case ye case, Looks weird if aw thee ay us waur in the bed together " Blaise and I both knew it was really because he was too lazy to get under the covers.

Jasmine's face softened "You the boy that we met in Rome? " She asked. Johnny was shaking his head behind her, he recognized Bliase.

"Yes he is! " I said quickly "And He's the one that stayed with me at Killian's, and he's the one that showed me the Colosseum, and he's the..." Johnny held his hands up in the hair in surrender.

"Right so it's a False alarm " Johnny laughed, pulling Jasmine into his chest. "Hunnie, isn't this is just like the time we had Dylan stay... " Jasmine's eyes went wide, this wasn't a story she wanted to be told "You know, with the two twin girls we found in the bed "

"NO, it's not the same " Jasmine half moaned "He slept with them girls " Blaise chuckled at Johnny's flushed face, while I hopped over him and jumped out of the bed. Gross. Jasmine laughed once then looked at me "Sorry "

"How many rooms do you have and you give me this one! " I asked, my face just as flushed as Johnny's. She looked at the ground suddenly very interested in the wooden floor.

"Well we thought that you might be like Dylan, and go out " Johnny grinned. "In this room you can wake us up upstairs"

"Even if it was a Wednesday Night " Jasmine frowned at the two boys again. Blaise quickly kicked Theo. He woke up with a start.

"No, Nae th' blond! " he mumbled. Yawning he opened his eye's. They then widened more when he seen the adults. "Goodmornin', Ah tak' it Ivy has explained 'at we're just friends? " Theodore smiled wide. How was he so cool with all this? Blaise almost wet himself.

"Does our mother know that your best friends aren't English or Irish. But Scottish and Italian? " Jasmine asked. I remember Mam and her used to fight about her having a German best friend, how it was wrong not to have friends closer to home.

"We both live in England " Blaise tried "And I've met your parents " Jasmine nodded once. Then everyone looked at Theodore.

"Aam Tracey & Jason's Nephew " Theodore announced. Johnny nodded, and rubbed his wife's side.

"Did you really think I was going to bring some random boy into your house? " I asked Jasmine hoping that this was all blown over, It was known in our house that Jasmine had a very short tempter, that properly why she went crazy when she seen Theo and Blaise.

"Well " Jasmine sighed "No, it was a bit of a shock to find my baby sister in a bed with two half dressed boys " Johnny kissed her shoulder "I was coming down to tell you that Mam owled last night. Your having lunch with the parents? " she looked at me straight in the eye, like she was trying to tell me something deeper. What does she mean, 'The Parent's' doesn't she mean 'Our Parents'. I was confused, "You know... His.. ." Oh, She meant 'The Wealseys'. I smiled at her, at least she tried. She didn't know how to get her message across because of the two boys. But they already knew so it really didn't matter.

"HA " Theodore laughed lying back down on the sheets.

"Have fun with the Weasley's " Blaise winked at me, grabbing the book he was reading last night from the end table.

"Shut up " I snapped

"Right so you have to met Weasley, out side his shop at twelve. He's going to apparate you to the place " Jasmine said, Then Johnny pulled her out of the room. I heard her whisper "I can't believe that she told them! " And then Johnny mutter back "Oh shush, Your going to be late for work " it was like he was scolding her, Then I heard slap and Jasmine's high pitch giggling.

"**UGH** " I moaned falling-face first into the Blankets "Lunch with the Parents " I moaned into the sheets

"You have Mr. George too " I lifted my head up to see Blaise wriggle his eyebrows at me "He can't be that bad " he muttered rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"He means at leest yoou'll have a laugh " Theodore grinned at me.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Blaise's laughing face before I jumped on the Chuckling Theodore. The room erupted with loud laughter and shouting.

&^%$£ £$%^%$£%^&*&^%$£$%^

**A/N:  
>REVIEW !<br>REVIEW !  
>REVIEW !<strong>


	13. Just Late

**Just Late**

**£$%U&^%$£ £$%^&^%$£**

"**FRED**!" I shouted down to the shop from upstairs. I pulled on my black leather shoe's and tied the laces quickly.

"**BUSY**!" Fred shouted back "**Come down**!" I heard him call. Cursing the shop under my breath I walked down the narrow stairs into the work room, then towards the shop. I peeked out threw the workrooms' door before going in, just to see what exactly Fred was busy with.

"You kidding !" I snapped walking over to him. There he was sitting behind the counter with some random girl sitting the other side and they where eating lunch. I checked my watch five past twelve. I glanced out the window, it's fine, we're both running late.

"George, do you know Julie?" Fred grinned at me happily "She's a nutirtioness"

I slapped Fred across the head "**NO** I don't**!** I have more important things than Rabbit food on my mind" pointing to the salads. It made my tummy turn, I had missed breakfast and was starving, Julie started to giggle "Tie or NO tie?!" I asked panicky.

Fred looked at me and then chuckled "You haven't wore that Suit since the Graduation party we crashed**!**" I was wearing a grey dress-pant with a pale green strip in it, that you hardly noticed. With a dark green shirt and a Black no sleved jacket.

"Tie or no tie?" I asked again, holding up the only two normal tie's I owned. A black one and a red one.

"No tie" Fred chuckled poping a mini tomato into his mouth. "Might want to brush your hair and fill your wallet though" He grinned

"Meeting someone specail?" Julie teased, eyeing up my expensive suit.

"Worst" I mutterd walkign up the stairs.

"It's the Parents" Fred announced, causing Julie to gasp then burst in giggles.

I had only just brushed my teeth again and put a comb threw my hair when I heard Fred shout "**GEORGIE SHE'S OUTSIDE**!" sighing I rushed down the stairs and over to the couple again. I took out a hundred and something gallons and dumped them into my weight less wallet. "I'll put it back later" I muttered quietly into Fred's Ear.

"Where are you going to bring her?" Julie asked looking at the girl outside. I glanced over at Elizabeth, she was showing off her amazing legs again, and had a nice floral top on. She looked so much older than a sixteen year old.

"The Golden Sword" I explained walking to the door, even if we are late, I thought.

"Wow, that a really fancy place, she's so lucky" I heard Julie gush, Fred must have liked that. I shook my head and opened the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Fred Chuckled, sighing I walked out thinking '_Too late'_

&^%$£$%^&^%$%^&*&^%$

I walked over to the shop window. Smiling weakly as I waved at which ever twin it was sitting at the till. I guess it was Fred because he didn't come out to see me. Instead he pointed me out to a pretty woman in a white dress with a red flower in her hair. She waved and smiled widly at me before turning her back on me to gossip with Fred.

I turned back around and waved at Theodoe who was just after leaving me to go to the 'Leakey Cauldern' he said something about meeting a old friend there for lunch. I wanted him to stay with me, but he argued that his friend was impatiant and they were both already late.

"HAE FUN!" He shouted, casuing some peple to stare at the handsome Scott. I chuckled and waved once more before he turned and his light brown hair got lost in the crowd. It was realy busy again, Lunch hour I suppose...

"Elizabeth" I heard someone call, I turned to face them.

And standing there was George, at the shop door. He was dressed in a pair of expensive looking grey dress-pants and a dark green shirt. I shook my head as he walked over to me, he glanicng everywhere but me, we matched. I was wearing tailored grey shorts, black tights with a pale green and white floral dress top along with Dark Green Stellittos.

"Hey" I gave him a small smiled. His sea blue eye's met my green ones for a second.

"Ready?" George asked putting his hands in his pockets. People walked passed us quickly rushing to get to the bank before it closed for lunch, like alot of the other shops in the alley.

"Nearly" I smiled opening my white handbag quickly and pulling out a small black bag. "Here" I held it out to him. He took it slowly "So my parents don't think poorly of you, no affence" I added quickly.

Eyebrows raised, he opened the bag and pulled out the pale green tie I had bought for him. It was to make us match, not that we needed it since we all ready did but now my father would respect him some more, and I didn't have to throw it out or give it to my brothers who would never wear it.

He chuckled. "Want to come into the shop for a second? Fred is it the better one at ties" He explained. I shook my head 'no' I really didn't need any more drama today and little miss flower-in-my-hair looked like drama. "Right I'll just be a second"

He walked into the shop, I didn't bother to look threw the window instead I walked down the street a little to look at the fresh flowers on display. They were all so pretty. I bent down and smelt some of them, they lilac onces smelt to nice.

"You like them?" the sales man asked "There new" he smiled brightly at me.

"My favourite colour is royal purple, I guess I just like purple in a flower" I shurgged, he nodded understanding "Hey do you think you could do me up a thank you arrangement, for about thirty Gallons" I asked, I glanced at some of the cheaper ones on display, marked for fifteen Gallons or less "It's for a older sister, she's letting me stay at her house for a while"

"Of course, do you want it delievered?" He asked signaling me to follow him into the shop. I glanced over my shoudler, George wasn't there, and we were going to be late anyway. Inside it was a long room, with fresh cut flowers on box-shelfs on the two long walls and a long countre threw the middle with all sorts of bowls, vases and decor on display, he grabbed a sheet of paper.

"Tell you what. I might be back coming back threw the Alley later this evening, But if I dont get here before five go ahead and deilver it" I smiled

"Any preferance to colour or theme?" He looked up, I just gave him a look and he smiled "Purple it is then"

I Handed him the Thrity Five gallons and he gave me a receipt. I stopped outside the door to smell the flowers once more. "Elizabeth we better get going we're going to be late..." George called from the shop

"Ok sure" I nodded but just as I was about to walk away the sale man came back out holding a dark purple, a royal purple rose.

"Ms. O' Connor" he siad smiling, I knew he spotted the irish surname "A rose for a Irish beauty" he smiled.

I took the rose and smiled wildly "Thanks" I sighed smelling the flower.

Walking over to George smelling the rose I knew one thing, My mother was going to kill me for having a flower in my hair. "Ready?" Geroge asked, and I nodded taking his right arm tightly. And with that we were gone pulled into a tight suffocating tube.

He had brought us to The Golden Sword, my fmaily had choose this place. My mother stood with my father both with the colour theme Brown. While Mr. And Mrs Wealsey didn't match, she was a yellow flowery dress while he wore a dark blue suit. But they looked happy while my parents looked awkard. I seen my mother glance at the Rose in my hair when George and I walked over. We weren't standing close to each other infact there was a good two feet between us now. And both pair of parents noticed.

"Well?" My mother chirped.

"We're sorry..." George started

"You late" My father rose an eyebrow at us. It was known that I was never late, I hated being late.

"We're just late" I said pointing to the clock, it was thirteen minute pasted "Almost Fashionable" I smiled, My parents didn't laugh, but the weasley did. I sighed, this was going to be a long dinner.

&^%$£$%^&^%$£ £$%^&^%$£


	14. The Parents

**The Parents**

**&^%$£ $^&^%$**

"We're just late" I said pointing to the clock, it was thirteen minute pasted "Almost Fashionable" I sighed, this was going to be a long dinner.

*&^%$£$*&^%$£$%^

Elizabeth and her parents went in first then we went next. The Restaurant was very fancy and I knew that this was the O'Connor's choice of dining. The ceiling was rimmed with a shiny gold boarder and the floor was dark mahogany. The O'Connor went straight to the host, who was a aged man with many wrinkles, while my mother gushed over my smart outfit she never seen before. I sighed and glanced around the room, all the waiters were men and around my age. It was times like this that a prized the shop so much, I couldn't image starting at the bottom and working my way up the ladder. Fred and I would go mad.

"Go on George don't be shy" Mum said poking my back while the host lead us to our table. I winced and walked beside Elizabeth. I wonder what age I'll be when my mother notices I'm not a child any more.

"They make such a cute couple don't you think Arthur?" Mum whispered loudly. I looked down at Elizabeth she was staring at the violinist who was playing a slow song, I glanced at the blonde haired, lanky looking, man who stole a glance at Elizabeth.

When the host showed us to our round table of six he walked off, I guess for the menu's. Elizabeth and I sat opposite each other. She gave me a small smile before she sat down hiding her amazing legs from view.

"Oh Molly you must try the duck" Mrs. O'Connor gushed to my Mam, as they sat down beside each other.

"So George how is business?" I heard Mr. O'Connor voice asked in the background of my mind, While I was staring at his daughter.

"Amazing legs" I whispered in a daze.

"What was that?" He asked smiling at me, I stared at him dumbly before saying.

"Amazing, we're actually thinking of extending some more, we're going to be looking for more help soon" I ranted out, I don't think Elizabeth heard my first comment since she was glancing around the room especially at the bar and the blond violinist.

"How many hours do you work?" Mr. O'Connor asked grinning at me. I suddenly felt like I was in a interview and it didn't feel like I was doing well.

"He works far to much." Elizabeth commented, causing her fathers' eye to leave me to stare at her "Did you know that they're open six days a week, ten till six and it's only the two of them and they never have extra help" Elizabeth stated her voice was a lot harder than I ever heard it. She obviously didn't want to be at dinner with her parents or she had a fight with one of them lately which wouldn't be shocking after meeting her whole family in the old part of town on Monday.

"I think it does the world of good for to the two of them to be working, all they ever did before they shop was cause trouble" My Mum half scolded, I rolled my eye's.

"Our sons are inventors " Dad explained "I suppose they needed a bit of trouble before they found there place" I coughed, Fred had said that as a joke once, that we were Prank inventors and it should be on our business card or something, but it was only a joke.

"Really? Your shops' in the Joke & Prank industry right?" Mrs. O 'Connor asked. I nodded, she purse her lips for a second before she smiled at me "Jasmine wrote and said that our Ivy has been visiting your shop" She stated, it felt like a question like she was making sure that Elizabeth was at the shop.

"Yeah, Elizabeth was over just yesterday. She stayed all day though I didn't think it was necessary, she had friends to catch up with and I have nearly no time to talk" It looked like Elizabeth was scanning her mother to see her response she must have been please because Elizabeth smirked and went back to glancing around the room.

The waiter came back with his order booklet and menu's. He walked around the circle table handing them out, Elizabeth last. I knew what I was getting the minute I open the menu. 'The house special' : Soup, Stake and cheese cake.

"What do you think Mum? Duck or Salmon" Elizabeth half whispered, her mother was flicking threw the menu everyone else seem to be ready.

"The Sole is Lovely and you must order the French soup for starters, I heard that the chicken was lovely from a few friends. But you know you mightn't like the salmon" Elizabeth nodded once and for a moment I felt that the question was a formality more than chat.

The Grey haired host came over paper ready "Ready to order?" He asked with a charming smile.

"I'll have the house special" I said, waiting for him to write it down, then I added "And a Fire whiskey to drink" Mr. O'Connor nodded

"Make that two, Frank" He grinned. After everyone ordered and our drinks came I stared off around the restaurant.

"You a big drinker George?" Mr. O'Connor asked, I sighed and swirled my drink around in my glass.

"No I wouldn't say I am, we, Fred and I used to go out most weekend into town with the boys. Lately Fred's been going out by himself with the boys" I explained looking straight into Mr. O'Connor's eyes there was a quick moment that passed threw us and I just knew that he was accepting me.

"Our Ivy loves to go out, It's sort of what our children bond with, Parties, nights out and stories" Mrs. O'Connor smiled, that would explained the glass of white wine in front of Elizabeth.

"But I would never abuse alcohol" Elizabeth smiled at her father "I've had my messy moments with it" She admitted smiling at her father.

"It's all part of live " Mum nodded, Bullshit! She would have skinned us alive if she knew we were drinking at sixteen. Our Brooms would have been locked up and we would have been doing chores all day long every day.

"And since my whole family is older than me I've watched them all go threw the messy adventures. And I know better than to put myself threw that" She smiled at my mum.

"Oh yes remember, Lorries 2nd boyfriend? We even have tapes of how terrible that one was! And Dylan's friends from the 'Black knight Club' what a waste of a year" Mrs. O'Connor shook her head "I swear if there was something my kids could show our Ivy what not to do in the teenage live it was done" Mrs. O'Connor half frowned.

"I think Michael's Tapes are the only ones that are really bad" Elizabeth countered "all the others are moderate compared" She laughed quietly.

"George you'll have to come over to the mansion some time and see them, maybe you can get a weekend off and Ivy can show you her old life" Mr. O'Connor stated I glanced at Elizabeth who was staring at bar tender pouring red and Green liquids into cocktail glasses it hit me: It wasn't just only me in this fucked up magic but I had the better situation going on than Elizabeth. I was at home, comfortable. While Elizabeth was staying between triplets and the only friends she has in England were Slytherins and supposedly me.

"Yeah, Maybe if Fred doesn't mind, we can defiantly" I stated slowly "I mean I bet Elizabeth had tones of people she'll want to see before she heads back to school. Where do you go by..." Elizabeth quickly stood up and stopped me talking.

"Sorry May I be excused" Elizabeth asked softly, her father nodded once and with a frown on her face she left for the bar.

"She'll be moving to Hogwarts and she'll be in the 7th year there" Mr. O'Connor stated seriously "Dumbeldore only accepted her there last week"

"Merlin she's only sixteen years old, she should be in 6th year at most" Mum gasped placing her empty wine glass back down on the table.

"My daughter would never say it but she's extraordinarily smart. So when we told Dumbeldore we needed our daughter to move schools..."

I interrupted him "...Sorry but why is she moving schools" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"Our Ivy wants to be an artist, even if she doesn't know it yet" Mr. O'Connor explained

"That's interesting" Mum commented. Mrs. O'Connor pursed her lips again.

"My Daughter won't be an artist it's not in her future" Mr. O'Connor stated, I glance over at the bar, Elizabeth stood showing off her amazing legs and long, dirty-blond hair she was smiling and chatting to the young male waiters who stood around her. Men seemed to just be drawn to her.

"Why not?" I asked flicking my eye's back to the O' Connors.

"Because you're her future now and Arthur had mentioned that you have the shop and your twin, so the chance of Ivy getting to Paris, Rome, New York, Berlin, Sidney, Venice or Barcelona to study is nearly impossible" I shook my head 'no' all four parents stared at me waiting.

"I don't mind if she travels to study, I mean if my dream had three more years in school for it I would do the three years, Why can't she?" Mrs. O'Connor laughed lightly.

"To be an artist you must give more than three years, that wound get you nowhere. And as much as I love our Ivy she just doesn't have the discipline to become an famed artist. She has the talent but not the heart any more" Mrs. O'Connor explained "not many people know about out daughters silly dream, only family really. People who can see what she's thinking with out her saying any words. All of our children before her has had amazing but reasonable dreams, we knew them before they even did also, Fashion, Quiddage, writing, Teaching, Doctor and I honestly thought the exploring was as crazy as it got but an Artist!" She shook her head lifting her nearly empty red wine glass to her lips.

"So what will Elizabeth do after school" Mum asked touching her desert spoon. Glancing over to our waiter I wished he'd hurry up the deserts.

"Well she'll get married" Mr. O'Connor flicked his eyes at me for a moment "and then she'll be what ever is reasonable of her" he explained seriously.

I frowned and downed my drink how could they just take away a sixteen year olds whole live away? For a stupid Marriage!

"But if art is what she'd good at why not let her go for that?" I asked, glancing over at the bar, Elizabeth was walking back now, with all of the young waiter's eye's following her. She had a tray of all our different drinks in her hands.

"Ivy is good at a lot of things, she is by far the most talented child" He mothered smiled at her daughter "And a quickly learner to" Elizabeth smiled a small smile while she walked around out table placing out drinks in front of us, when she placed mine down and picked up the empty glass I caught a most wonderful smell of roses and some sort of sweets, breathing it in and I knew it was Elizabeth's perfume and it was wonderfully mouth watering. When Ivy sat down after leaving the tray on a empty table her mother turned to her "We were just table about your talents and what you want to be when your older"

"Oh" she nodded lifting up her new drink it was black with a blue liquid floating on the top, I knew it was a strong drink and I noticed that Elizabeth made my fire whisky a double this time round. Obviously she knew it was torture for me as well as her. "Well I always wanted to work with animals in Australia but that like nine months away from home. But I have to do something that will make me famous for it, because my whole family are famous for their jobs even Paul and he's only a English teacher..." she muttered taking a sip of her drink it looked like sour blue berry spirit with some sort of darken light cider maybe.

"The Best English teacher in Europe" Her father grinned, she nodded smiled a little more, I drank some of my whiskey. Her family seemed to enjoy putting pressure on each other.

"But I can't do anything my family already has done like Modelling or Quiddage because they'd kill me when I'd out do them" She grinned taking a bigging sip or the drink

"And our Ivy would out do all our other children easily if she pout her mind to it" Mrs. O'Connor grinned.

"Not Michael though or Killian, to be honest, Dragons and Writing aren't my thing" She explained, taking an other small sip of her drink.

"So you think of your self as talented?" Mum asked with an eye brow raised. Mum hated people with ego's, that's why she and Fleur didn't get on too well at the beginning and bow they both know how to work around each other.

"My daughter is very talented" Mr. O'Connor stated taking a sip of his third whiskey.

Her mother patted Elizabeth's arm "One of more talented in all of Ireland" I could see where her parents were coming from, mum would always speak of our talents and forget about our faults when she was around new people. But mum was testing Elizabeth, even if her parents didn't see that.

"Now Mam I wouldn't say that! I didn't even get on the scholar list like Paul, Michael and Killian." She whispered in her hard voice to her mother, but I knew from the way my mum's face lightened that it was heard by the whole table "I don't think I'm extremely talented Mrs. Weasley, but if I dare say I am quiet talented at a few things" Elizabeth voice was soft when she spoke now, she was a different person to different people.

The deserts came and we all had something, Elizabeth was having chocolate ice cream I noticed and she had poured a lot of chocolate sauce and a bit of cream on the side. Smiling to my self I ate my chocolate cheese cake, she likes chocolate too.

*&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£$%^&*&^%$

While we ate our deserts the Violinist finished and a pianist came out and took his seat at the shiny piano. I moved to the slow song in my seat while everyone else ate and chat as if no music changed happened at all.

I felt eyes on me, glancing over to George he was smiling dumbly at his cheese cake. Glancing at his fire whiskey I wondered if he only drank whiskey or if he was still a little crazy with his drinking. I smiled sightly and finished off my ice cream hoping that soon this meeting would be over and I could go shopping in muggle London.

"Michael tells us that he has meet your son Charles in Romania before, actually a lot of our children have meet before, The triplets mentioned Percy once, Shauna said something about Bill before" Dad smiled glancing at me.

"About Charms or jinxes was it? " Mum wondered out loud, she was having a fruit salad and almost gave out to me for ordering ice cream. I just smirked and took some more of the Blueberry Cocktail the bar tender told me I must try.

"Oh yes, Bill worked in Egypt as a charm breaker, Bill is recently engaged, so of course you'll all be invited to the Wedding" Mrs. Weasley smiled at my parents

"We'd love to go" Mum smiled fake, I knew now and merlin knows how long away the wedding was going to be that my Parents were going to be mysteriously sick or away that weekend.

A new song started up, it was a waltz. I watch with longing as some of the other persons in the room coupled up and danced on the darkened dance floor. I knew that for dinner in the 'Golden Sword' that the dance floor was never half empty and always lit with spotlight, it was known to dance in the restaurant while you waited for food or had eaten and were finishing an evening.

Picking up the cocktail I took the final sip of the drink before placing on the table. My mother quick snatched the drink from the table and sniffed the top of the glass. She did it in such a quick movement I was certain that no one else at our table noticed it. As much as my mother gloated that our family bonded over drinking and Parties she never let any of us really drink hard alcohol until we were at least seventeen. She nodded once telling me that it was O.K not that there was much I could do about it being good now, I had drank all of it and it was far from O.K with the three or four shots of spirits the bar tender slipped into the tall glass.

"Isn't this such a lovely piece of music?" I asked the group of adults. They all stopped eating and chattering to listen. Smiling Mrs. Weasley turned to her son smiling, whispering in his ear he shook his head frowning.

"Why yes it is, do you know the name of the pianist?" Mum asked me sipping her red wine. I glanced away from George and his mother's silent argument to glance over at the black hair middle aged man.

"No, I'm afraid I don't, must be American" I explained glancing at the bar man, he must have felt my gaze because he smiled and nodded at me.

"Do you like the piano?" Mr. Weasley asked me, his wife still quietly talking to her son.

I nodded smiling brightly "I love all sorts of music" my smiled flattered "I'd like to think of my self of an artist of such between my playing and dancing" I explained I flicked my blond hair over my shoulder.

"Elizabeth..." George said a little too loudly across the table, he coughed and stood up "Would you like to dance?" he asked, Mrs. Weasley looked so happy at that very moment.

I stared at George for a moment too long, my mother elbowed my left side and I gasped and said a loud "Yes" coughing a little myself and replying with "I would love to" softly.

George walked around the table slowly, his eye's on the table never on me, he pulled out my chair for me, then held out his arm, which I took and we walked to the dimmed dance floor.

"I don't really dance just to let you know, the last time I danced was at the Yule ball, you know for the Tri Whizard Cup that Cedric Diggery won?" George mutter to me his eye's over at the piano a face on him like the instrument was pure evil. We stood opposite each other for a moment while a song ended and a new one was going to start up soon and if we didn't dance we would look silly and silly doesn't work in my family.

"I know many dances how about I help you lead me" I whispered "Place your hand gently on my waist and take my hand firmly but not too tight when the music starts up again. And never let your eye's leave mine" I smiled "Try to look happy, My Dad loves to critic all my dance partners."

George's eye's flicked to my face, I caught his sea blue eye's with mine for a second before he started to flicker his eye's over my face. It looked like he was trying to count my light scattering of freckles over my face. I laughed lightly. "What?" He asked taking my waist in one of his hands and my hand in the other huge hands. My hand fit nicely into his wide hand.

"One, Two, Three, One, Two, Three" I smiled when George quickly caught the rhythm and lead me, he lead me, badly but he lead me and that would just have to do. "You finished counting my freckles yet?" I whispered softly.

George's eye met mine for a second before he looked over my head "I wasn't... Oh no I was just... your eye's there so green" He complemented. I smiled wildly, he grinned at me before leaning down some more so that his lips were at my ear "You know you've got some cute dimples when you really smile" his breath no my ear made me want to shiver but I didn't.

I sighed and he straightened his back, I relaxed into the dance. "I know you don't want to dance with me" I smiled, "You were asked by your mother, and she as far as I can tell seems like a woman who knows how to get her way" I smiled a small smile and glanced over at the two other dancers, they were swaying the waltz very close to each other. Their chest and legs almost never leaving the others while they whispered to each other causing one to blush or giggle.

"I'm not a very good Dancer, so I didn't want to embarrass either of us." He whispered, the song was almost over and George was getting better at leading me. He grinned down at me "You know I'm shocked I haven't stepped on your foot yet" He chuckled. Glancing up into his face I watched as his face turned happy "I'm just good at following a person lead" I whispered, watching his eye's as they dropped to look into mine.

I smiled a little "Why are your friends with Nott & Zabini?" He asked me bluntly. My smile flattered, why was be thinking about them right now?

I glanced over my our parents they were chatting and stealing glances over at the pair of us. "Well they're.. they're the only friends I have in London apart from my family and a few famous people I know a little. Beside they're fun and enjoy my company" I explained quietly, the song finished and we stopped dancing.

"Well as long as your sure they're nothing like the Malfoy's" George said in a hard voice.

"Your actually quiet a good dancer" I smirked as George walked us over to Bar away from the dance floor, I guessed.

"You shouldn't joke about such important things like dancing Miss O'Connor" George grinned, obviously enjoying the complement about his dancing "I'm sure our parents will congratulate me with foul worlds"

I laughed at George's humour. His eye's which had been wondering anywhere but my eyes, focus only on my face and eyes. I quickly stopped my laughing and stared back into his sea blue eyes while he looked into my green. The new song started up and George coughed and looked over to our table.

"You know there is a really nice sweet shop down the road" I mentioned, wishing that George notice the hint in my voice that I didn't want to go back to the round table.

"Are you trying to get away from the parents?" George asked me grinning "If you are I would love to buy some candy" As we walked back to the round table I smirked and George grinned, Our parents all looked up simultaneously at us when we got to the table.

"Mum I wanted to show George the sweet shop down the road" I asked sweetly, I let my hard annoyed voice go for the moment, both my parents smiled wildly at the idea.

"Oh, what a great idea Ivy hunnie" My Dad grinned "And George I must say you did a well job at leading my daughter, usually she leads the man" He chuckled

I glanced at my shiny green heals, why did he say that? "Is it all right if we say goodbye?" I asked politely

"Oh yes, Ivy it was so nice to see you, and I must mention that I love your outfit" Mrs. Weasley smiled at us, obviously she thought her forcing George to Dance with me was making both of us get along.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" I nodded. George walked around me to stand in front of my parents. Thinking about it George and I really didn't have a problem with each other just the marriage.

"It was great to see you Mr. O'Connor and Mrs. O'Connor is was a pleasure" He said seriously. My father stood up and patted George's back, I stared in confusion the only people he did that to was his friends.

"We'll be seeing you and our Ivy for dinner in the Mansion soon I hope" He grinned at George.

He nodded "As soon as we can afford the time" George answered. "Mum, Dad, I'll see you for Sunday dinner" He nodded at his parents. He began to walk towards the door.

"I'll write" I said to my parents back in my hard voice "And it was nice to see you again" I said to the Weasleys.

"Pleasure" Mr. Weasley nodded to me. Smiling once more I followed George out of the 'Golden Sword' into the warm sunny day.

"So is there really a sweet shop or was that all a way to get away from the parents?" George grinned stretching out his arms then rolling up his dark green shirt's sleeves to his elbows and loosing the tie I gave him.

"Both, and there is one of thee best café in this little town that do some of the nicest shots ever" I sighed running my fingers threw my hair.

"Shots?" George asked me confused

"Yeah, Your going to need it after you notice that our parents followed us to the sweet shop" I said pointing back into the restaurant where out parents had all ready asked for their coats and the bill.

"want to sneak to the café first and do the sweet shop after?" George grinned down at me, smiling up at him and nodded, I guess that George doesn't just drink Fire Whiskey.

*&^%$£ £$%^&*&^%$£

**A/N:  
>It would be really nice if some of you readers out there could Review.. If you like it or not.. I just need to know if the story is worth the time or not.<br>Please and Thank you, **

*stardiamond94*****


	15. Bewitched Vodka

**Bewitched Vodka**

***&^%$£ £$%^&*&^%$**

So following Elizabeth down the small-towns street was interesting, it meant I could stare at her amazing legs, when we walked into the café, I realized Elizabeth O'Connor had an amazing body. She was beautiful and talented but her life was going to be wasted on something she didn't truly like because of the stupid marriage. She'll end up being something boring, something mindless, like Magical Accounting, it was challenging but boring and a little too stressful. I started to listen to her again.

"...and Paddy used to tease me that he would have to get on his knees to even..." she paused, from both talking and walking for a moment, I stood beside her now, I glanced down at her slightly tanned freckled face again "..To even make eye contact" she lied grinning at me. I wondered if she was this easy to read every time she lied.

"I think they're working on a potion for under sized people but I doubt 5ft2 really counts" I teased her, she pouted playfully, making me notice her soft, pink lips, _not good George! Stop it. _ "So these shots ?" I asked hoping my mind would remember that Elizabeth was underage, even if she looked and acted older, she didn't like me just as much as I didn't like her because of the stupid forced marriage.

"In the back" She explained walking pasted all the mellow, Greens, Yellow and Cream walls of the small busy café threw a narrow brown wallpapered corridor into the bigger, more bar-like, Purples, Bloods reds, and midnight blues area with pool table included, it wasn't busy but it was early.

Elizabeth smirked at me as she sat down on the high, bar stool while I stared around. "Sexy right?" I flicked my eyes to her forest green ones, not saying anything stupidly, staring at her leg for a moment too long, what did she think was sexy again? "The Bar" she helped a pink tint on her cheeks.

"Defiantly" I grinned sitting beside her "I hope the drinks are just as good" I looked to the huge supplies of bottles and glasses behind the bar. I think there was every drink ever made there right in front of me...

"Oh trust me, they are! I come to this bar when I need a good session, once I came to this bar for of my old friends' Silver's, 17th, Went out-of-control but it was defiantly a good time" She smirked. Giving the bar man a hand signal he smirked and nodded.

"Good to hear" I eyed the sixteen year old, she seemed older, my age even, how was she even invited to a 17th birthday of an old friend? To a muggle bar of all places.

"It's magical you know" She added picking up to beer mates and placing them in front of us "The front is muggle, but the bar entrance brings you out to an street in Diagonal Alley, you can only find this place if you've been before it hidden in some side street" she shrugged "Oh, and my parents don't know about this so shush" she put her perfectly polished fingers to her lips playfully smiling at the bar man as he came over.

"Ivy! Princess! It's been too long!" The bar tender blew a kiss to Elizabeth.

"Dude two months break from your dump was needed after that session" She winked the man fake hurt, placing four shouts in from of the two of us and two small glasses of what looked like beer or cider.

"And who's your handsome friend? Princess" The bar tender smirked at me eying me up and down, It felt weird.

"George, Mike the bar tender slash owner of the Mellow Café. Mike, George the very straight man" Elizabeth introduced, laughing I took Mike's hand and shoot it, he had a weak handshake.

"Straight! No fair Princess you get the good ones!" he frowned deeply "And b.t.w I know who you are Mr. Joker, I may live in that little town out there but I have a magical door can open and go to Diagonal Alley whenever I want." The gay man boasted.

"So how does that work?" I asked grinning, thinking about having secret passages in the shop to confused costumers and our friends.

"Dude, magic look it up, we like learned it in Drumstrang on our 4th year right Princess? Most people don't care for Illusion charms but they're the best! I've advanced my door Illusion so I can closed the charm when the bar is closed and open it whenever. But the normal one you should find in a good few books" Mike explained smiling brightly. Elizabeth laughed loudly her finger following the end of the glass.

"Nice try" She breathed out "Don't listen to the gay boy, he got his sister to charm the entrance and it's timed to go off and he has a switch over there by the cash box. The silly blond even had it labeled OPEN and CLOSED so he wouldn't't forget" Mike frowned at Elizabeth while she smirked wildly at her friends.

"Party Pooper! And let's see you remember what way a very important switch says when your completely hammered and exhausted from a long day of manual labor" Mike countered grinning widely.

"Manual Labor my arse" Elizabeth laughed, there was a bell from the other side of the bar "Looks like you're wanted out there stud" Elizabeth teased.

"Shush you and drink your shots! And I'm not even going to lecture you about taking these babies at two in the day. At lease it's after noon this time"

"It was Hangover central that day!" Elizabeth called to him just before he disappeared around the corner to the café. I chuckled in my seat "You ready Mr Joker" She teased "On the count of three" She grinned "**One**"

"**Two**" I chuckled picking up my first shot

"**Three**!" Elizabeth smirked picking up the two of them and down one before the other then quickly grabbing the beer glass and started to down it. Eye's wide open I quickly snapped out of it and dumped the shots in the beer glass and started to down it as well. We finished at the same time. The beer was not a beer, I'll tell you that. My throat burned all the way down, I hadn't had something that strong in a long while.

"What was that" I gasped down while Elizabeth slid the glasses over the bar, she grinned at me.

"I honestly don't know, I have a thought that maybe the bigger glass is a vodka bewitched to look like beer and the first shot is illegal in Hogsmeade, that's all I got out of Mike about the shots" she grinned, My jaw dropped a glass of bewitched vodka? She stood up and grabbed her handbag "I hope you didn't plan on working later, your boss would be very upset to see you come in under the influence of alcohol" She teased.

Standing up and pulled out a few gallons and left them on the table for Mike "Oh the greatness of being my own boss" I chuckled following Elizabeth back out threw the café sending Mike a nod of thanks before adventuring towards the sweet shop. The air was nice and refreshing.

"So what is your favorite type of sweets?" Elizabeth asked twirling around so she was facing me, wondering when the drinks were going to hit me I smirked down at her.

"Chocolate then Bert box flavored beans" I stated "Just cause you have to be brave to try em" I grinned joking.

"Pluh-lease! A three year old can eat them they're not scary! I've never had a bad flavor once" She grinned her eye's wider than earlier, she was excited I guess, and slightly tipsy from her drinks.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it!" I stated, she pushed open a white door to a small shop and the smell of sugar hit my nose making my head spin slightly.

*&^%$£%&^%$£

The sweet shop looked the same as before. The walls were still the sick colors of pink and baby blue, plastic boxes were lined on top of each other on the walls and shelves, hundreds of different colored sweets waiting to be bought. Black candy, blue gum, stripped bon bons, gob-stoppers in loads of different sizes & colors.

George was over in the bon bon corner looking at some neon Green bon bon, there were called snow white and they tasted like sour apple, Mrs. McCann told me it was called that because of the muggle fairy tale Snow White.

This shop was the only muggle shop Lorraine liked as a child, my parents had been going to the 'Golden Sword' a long time, and they'd gone through seven new head chefs and three renovations.

"Where are the chocolate frogs?" George asked grinning over at me "I've got a craving for some chocolate" he walked towards me with a very full bag of all different colored bon bons. I smirked laughing at him.

"It's just a sweet shop" I explained showing him a bar of dairy milk chocolate "Have you never tried the muggle sweets? They're really really good" I stated showing him my own over flowing bag of sweets and lolly pops.

"You've got yourself a sweet tooth Miss. O'Connor" George teased opening another plastic bag for the sweets and filling it with random shaped jellies. "Lucky for me I can say Fred will eat some for me"

"And I don't have ten siblings who won't smell McCann sweets?" I asked eye brow raised "The triplets will murder for the contents of these bags" I grabbed some of my own chocolate bars greedily.

"You've got an addiction" George laughed.

I felt myself become light headed and the grin was not going to be leaving my face anytime soon. Looking over at George fill some more bags I grinned brighter, it would take George longer to feel the drinks since he was bigger and ate more during lunch. "Maybe we shouldn't buy all these sweets" He said chuckling walking back over to me with three huge bags of loose sweets and four extra packet sweets. I spotted Skittles, the original and the sour packets, Smirking at his impulse shopping. I laughed when he grabbed a packet of mints and glanced out the window.

And standing there looking awful innocent was both our mothers, who both quickly looked at the statue in front of the twos library opposite the street. I knew they would follow us it was just how my mother would act, and she'd get Mrs. Weasley to follow her, she was good at tricking people to do things. Sighing yet still smiling I pretend to look for more sweets. I wished that the small didn't have to grow into a hot spot of rich muggles and magical family over the last few years making my mum think it was all right to be seen walking around it.

"George" I called him over he smiled down at me happy with his bags of sweets, I didn't match his huge amount but I still had a lot. "The parents are watching us through the window" George looked out the window while I walked to the counter. "I think they want a show" I giggled, not very me but I was tipsy after all.

"I don't care if they're watching us, I'm used to the stares being the owner of a thriving shop and all." He shrugged and put his sweets on the long counter eyeing some more of the gum and lollys. "But how about I buy your sweets for you if you're worried we're not entertaining enough for the pair of them" He grinned, I put my bag down beside him.

Smiling I was just about to say that wasn't very necessary when Mrs. McCann came out for the first time. I guess her bell was broken for the door.

She was wearing a flower pattered dress and a black apron looking. She was always here, Dylan and Darren swore that when they were younger (and best friends) that they snuck to the sweet shop during a dinner at the 'Golden Sword' and Mr. McCann, her husband, helped them. None of us believe them. Mrs. McCann was a 50 something year old who took over the shop after her own mother when Lorraine was still a child and I wasn't even born. She was nice and knew all my family well; she had a great memory and never forgot any of our names. And even though she worked in a sweet shop her whole live after school she was averaged sized and was a good few inches taller than me and her hair was now died brown. She always had a smile on her face.

"Lizzie" She greeted me walking around the counter to look at me better "God, you've grown into a beautiful young lady!"

"Thanks Mrs. McCann, it's been far too long and I'm in need of a serious sugar rush. Oh and this is George Weasley" She gave me a quick look over again before turning over to George, smiling.

"I must say that I love your shop, Mrs. McCann" George grinned "Obviously Elizabeth and I are going to have some serious tummy aches later" He teased.

"Oh George Weasley from Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze's no doubt from Diagonal Alley" Mrs McCann made me grin, the shocked on George's face was enough to make me even happier, just because I said it was a muggle shop doesn't mean the owner wasn't magical. "Lizzie you've gone and gotten yourself a good one at last"

I blushed and George his hand clapping while laughing "We're only friends Mrs. McCann" He grinned at the aged woman "Things are a little complicated at the moment for us" He added as a afterthought, I nodded in agreement. "Now to more important matters" He said seriously "Why haven't you expanded to diagonal alley you'd make bomb of money" He asked an elbow on the counter and he spoke, he seemed to change into a business man in seconds before my eye's.

"Well I love this town, I grew up here, And in the last 15 years it's changed so much, for the better" Mrs McCann grinned at the pair of us with a creepy smile playing on her lips, looking over my shoulder she laughed "Why is your mother pretending to read a muggle newspaper, Lizzie?"

I rolled my eyes "Oh that" I half growled "She thinks that George and I are going to something out of character"

"Well she's defiantly out of character, when has she ever let any of her daughters come down here? Didn't you all used to sneak down here when you're supposed to be in the bathroom?"

"You'd be shocked how easy it was to climb out the bathroom windows" I smiled brightly "Shauna and I were the best of us at it, I've been told"

Mrs. McCann chuckled while she walked back around the counter. "Well I better tot this up for you two up so you can get back to your crazy lives"

"It's not that crazy" George countered "I just own a shop" Grinning he added a sour role of bubble gum to his pile.

"No offense Mr Weasley" Mrs McCann teased "But I was referring to the pretty blond at your side, I'm sure you've got some sort of competition to be getting ready for, if your anything like Lorraine, Dylan or Darren when they were your age" Rolling my eyes I shook my head 'no'

"My days of competition are over, besides it's not as fun when your family are too busy to come watch and cheer me on" I explained "I don't think they understand since they all had each other there"

"Hmm I can see how that could ruin the fun of it all for you" Mrs McCann smiled "so together or apart?" she smiled at us.

"Together-Apart" George and I said together.

"I said I'd buy it for you" George countered, looking over my shoulder and smirking before shaking his head, our mothers must be doing something odd.

"And I can buy it myself, really it's not a problem" I explained showing him my handbag.

"Seriously, I don't mind" George said pushing the two piles together. I smiled and looked down at the floor. "Could we get separate bags though" He asked Mrs McCann. I knew without looking she winked and nodded.

I seen George's hand tighten and loosen at his side, I looked up at his face he had a goofy grin on it and was swaying slightly, but you would only notice if you were looking for it, the drink at hit him. He glanced down at me after paying and handed me the one of the three bags. "Ready?" he asked, his sea blue eyes were foggy. I smiled brightly

"I'm always ready!" I grinned "Bye Mrs McCann and thanks for the memories" I gave her a quick wave while George walked to the door; I guess he must have said goodbye while I was zoned out.

Smirking up at George he winked at me and opened the door. Our mothers pretend to be just walking in our direction, both our fathers were sitting on a bench further up the street talking. The cold air didn't help the hole being 'tipsy' thing. I focused my eyes on the mothers while George gave them a quick nod before walking down the street to the men. My mother eyed my bag more than me her lips pursed something she did when she was unhappy with something she was trying all dinner to not let George see her to do it.

"I see George bought the sweets for you that was nice" Mrs Weasley began "He's always been a nice boy even growing up he just liked to mess about" she added as an after note. My mother smiled a forced smile.

"You didn't get any gum did you sweetheart, you know how disgusting it is?" She stated, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"George wouldn't let me buy it myself, and no mam I didn't get Gum" I lied softly, I don't know why I made my lie to obvious earlier about Paddy, I was better than that.

"George's a gentleman, and a gentleman always buys their ladies gifts" My mother stated smiling for real now "I just wanted to say good luck with Jamie tomorrow " She added giving me a hug "We'll be leaving soon, Think about the offer to come home before the school term sweetheart" She patted my hair, stepping back.

"Well lets go talk to the men before we have to all head back home" Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly at us. I nodded and walked behind the two women hiding my unsteady walk from everyone.

"Yes, I've heard Ireland going to do well again. Hopefully they'll be ready for the world cup" Mr. Weasley nodded. When I walked over I stood in-between George and my father. In case my mother catch the smell of alcohol, dad wouldn't notice since he was drinking during lunch.

"You got enough sweets to do you three years there hunnie" He teased me taking my bag and opening it then laughing, he must have seen the bubble gum that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Elizabeth, Arthur and I were talking and we'd love for you to come over for Sunday dinner some time, it always at two" My face that was still smiling when blank. Sunday dinner? In our home only family and partners were allowed to be at it, this was serious. Well George's family really couldn't be as bad as my own. "Maybe if this Sunday suited you could come by the burrow" She encouraged.

Thinking about it made my head spin a little; I had a concert planned for Saturday night with Theodore, that wasn't what I had planned to do for Sunday; Sleep, Food and go out with Blaise but was it really a good idea to stay up all night partying and then the day after to go to a important family gathering. I felt my mouth go dry in the thought of it all, But smiling brightly I nodded "I'd love to" I lied. And from the shocked look on George face I guess he believed it.

*&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£$%^&^%$


	16. Danger Zone

Danger Zone

*&^%$£ £$%^&^%$

"Elizabeth, Arthur and I were talking and we'd love for you to come over for Sunday dinner some time, it always at two" My face that was still smiling went blank. Sunday dinner? In my home was only for family and partners to be at, this was serious. Well George's family really couldn't be as bad as my own. Thinking about it he didn't have as many brothers and sisters. "Maybe if this Sunday suited you could come by the burrow" She encouraged smiling brightly.

Thinking about it made my head spin a little; I had a concert planned for Saturday night with Theodore, and dinner wasn't what I had planned to do for Sunday; Sleep, Food and go out with Blaise but was it really a good idea to stay up all night partying and then the day after to go to a important family gathering. I felt my mouth go dry in the thought of it all, But smiling brightly, under the influence of Mike's drinks, I nodded "I'd love to" I lied. And from the shocked look on George face I guess he believe it.

&^%$£ £$%^&^%$£

We were both standing outside the shop, Elizabeth was stepping side to side awkwardly, not being able to stand still since she was tipsy; I had taken her bag of sweets so she could hold onto me for the apparition. I think she wasn't used to it yet, and she hasn't passed the exam because she wasn't even seven yet. I had noticed she always breathed in air like it was her last breath afterwards. I stood there staring at the ground, thinking and wondering, why would she be invited to Dinner at home so soon, why would mum and dad do that so fast? We've hardly known each other for a week.

"So..." Elizabeth sighed "I'll see you Sunday?" she asked reaching out for her bag of sweets. My eyes went straight to her face, I knew I was frowning but I couldn't really change that now. I had only met her on Monday, things were moving way to fast. I half wished that we could be friends, so at least this wouldn't be so hard. But I knew she wouldn't want to be friends with an eighteen year old who she was being forced to marry.

"Yeah about that, I don't think it's a good idea" I explained giving her the bag. "I mean I could make up and excuse for you, you could be spared from the torture for a while" I half joked. She smiled lazily up at me, the drink had taken a real effect on the younger girl she was more relaxed and calm, and nothing seemed to bother her.

"I said I would, besides I don't think there is any excuse that would be believable, I can't pull a sick-y it's in three days and I can't have something pop up out of nowhere because my parents would kill me" she mumbled "really it'll be fine, I mean it's not like the whole family will be there right? Doesn't half of them live in different countries or visit their friends during the summer?" she asked a small smile on her lips.

Looking up at the sky I wished all of them were in other countries but they had come back home for this month, all of them, the burrow was full of Weasleys and friends. Why couldn't she have been invited for Saturday breakfast? No one would be up, everyone would be hung-over or sleeping in, that would have been perfect. "I guess" is what I told her, she was going to have a pretty big shock to find out that there could be twenty people for dinner on Sunday.

"I have a flower arrangement to pick up and you have a job to do Mr Boss man. So I'll see you around?" Glancing back at her, she was smiling and fiddling with the hem of her top, pulling it up slightly showing of her tanned hip. I swallowed I knew there was no way I could help Fred out in the shop I'd have to go up stair and sleep it off all this drunkenness.

"Yeah, Bye Elizabeth" I waved walking sloppily to the shop, and she walked shakily towards the florist down the street. After she walked into the shop I walked into the shop, two six years old ran out of with grins on their faces. Fred was leaning on the counter with a day dreamy expression, there was a few people wondering around the store. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No I love you more... Nooooo I love you more" Fred cooed "Elizabeth Trust me I love you the most" He growled "I swear if I have to see that little girl again before Saturday I will have a heart attack" I chuckled at Fred's temper. He only had it when Elizabeth was around or when Slytherins started to annoy him.

"Calm down, you won't see her again till Sunday" I explained leaning on the counter in front of him.

"Really three days O'Connor free, you got to be joking? I thought Mum and Dad said for you to see her at least once a day" Fred said confused.

"Sorry could you help me with these nose bleed nougats?" a boy called. I glanced at the shop everything seemed to be the same, sure some of the stock need a little more but that was normal.

"George aren't you going to give me a well deserve break?" Fred teased "I'm manning the money here" he joked.

"Sorry, but I'm not able to work. You'd be shock how much drink you have to go through while in the presence of both Elizabeth's and our parents." I explained "I was sure I was going to be caught out by Dad when I nearly dropped all the sweets into his lap" Fred expression went from amused to excited.

"Sweets?" he asked grinning. I nodded and held up the bags at uneven levels. "Dude go to bed, we'll attack those later" He grinned at me. Smiling, I shook my head at myself. Fred laughed and pulled out a lolly pop out of one of the sweet bag. "I'll wake you up for take-away later" he grinned walking down the aisle to help the boy.

Walking to the back of the shop so I could get to the stairs up to the flat, three girls walked over to me and giggling they asked if I could talk them threw the wonder witch collection. I smiled and said that my brother would love to but I was busy in the back for the day. Luckily the three of them didn't notice the sweet in my bag and I thanked Merlin the workshop door was charmed to only let people we allowed to be able to get in, when I heard the door handle giggle I knew one of them had tried to follow me in. Chuckling my way up the stairs I went straight to the couch and watched some of the muggle T.V program George and I liked; Takeshi castle.

*&^%$£ £$%^&^%$£

Friday Evening.

I had pulled on a pair of comfy Grey sweat pant and a tight black hoody, eating some of the McCann sweets listening to music from the band Theo and I were going to see tomorrow when I heard a bell ring. Sighing I walked up to the door, there was a muggle monitor beside it on the wall, showing off Theodore and Blaise trying to open the gate. Laughing at their attempts I waited for them to hit the button again. When the bell rang again, I clicked a random button on the key pad beside the screen the gate opened and the two boys waltzed to the front door, knocking I opened it for them.

"Well if it isn't my bed buddies" I grinned at them. They both gave me a once over and I knew Blaise knew I was hoping for a lazy day; from the laid back clothes and the beers on the coffee table in front of the T.V it was obvious.

"How were the Parents?" Blaise asked smirking "I see you've been drinking away the memories from yesterday" He teased.

Theodore chuckled and messed up my hair quickly before walking passed me into the kitchen with Blaise and me following. "Can I take one of these?" he asked pointing to the muggle beers in the fridge. I nodded.

"The Parents were grand until I was bombed with some bad news" I explained sitting on one of the Islands stools. "I've got Sunday dinner to go to at the burrow this weekend"

The boys laughed loudly at me, Blaise hugged me quickly before walking around shaking his head with a smile on his face grabbing a bottle of the muggle beer 'Budweiser'. Theodore leaned on his elbows across from me "Sunday dinner in the burrow?" He grinned "That'll be an interesting story to hear wont it Blaise?"

"Oh defiantly, even more interesting than the one were going to hear today, oh and Ivy sweetie you've got a sweet stuck to your top" he grinned pointing to my side. Looking down I guess one of the sweet I unwrapped went missing. Smirking I pulled it off my top and threw it square in the sink.

"So come on spill the beans on the dinner yesterday, you think we came here for the good of our health?" Theodore chuckled. Grinning at the two of them I told them the whole story, Being late, the waiters all flirting with me, having the best chocolate desert ever, dancing with George because of his mum, sneaking off to have some of Mikes shots(Which they both winced at, I had brought them to do that once before and they still to this day don't know what happened that night all they now is that they woke up with only boxers on in some random girls shared flat)the Sweet shop, Mrs McCann and hiding being tipsy from my parents.

We were sitting in the adjoining T.V room to the kitchen watching a re-run of the Muggle TV show that Theo liked called Takeshi castle. I started to like it myself when I found out the show was all about humiliation, falling off rocks, barging threw fake doors and falling into water. Laughing our faces off, I heard the gate opening. Blaise flicked his wand and the several bottles of beers flew into the recycling bin.

Jasmine pushed the door open with Johnny close behind her. "I swear it's like she expects her to fall on her ass" She grumbled walking to the muggle fridge and grabbing two bottles of beer and handing Johnny one, he kissed her quickly before he walked passed her and grabbed the bottle opener.

"Calm down, she's just worried for her baby" he soothed. Theodore laughed loudly making me look at the TV again, giggling at the small girl that fell face-first into the mucky water. Johnny and Jasmine meet at an apparition point, just down the alley from the house, after work every day but I noticed they didn't really start to talk about important stuff until they were in the house. I guess they were afraid of noisy neighbours.

They walked into the TV room handing us all another opened beer. "Thanks" Theodore said before laughing loudly again. Johnny noticed why and started to laugh as well obviously a fan of the show also.

"Thanks Jazz" Blaise smiled "Johnny" He nodded. Johnny sat down on the arm chair and jasmine sat on his knee.

"I got a letter from mother dearest just before I was finished work Ivy" Jasmine said in her pissed voice. "She wanted to congratulate you on a job well done at Lunch yesterday. Dancing, and then flirting in the sweet shop, she said she'd be shocked if you two didn't wanted to get married early" She growled "My arse is what I think, George is a nice lad, and handsome" she teased "But I don't think you're ready for marriage, my baby sister is not ready for marriage couldn't be" she stated seriously they judge from work coming out in her, Johnny rubbed her shoulders gently and she sighed "Just tell me the truth Ivy" she said pleadingly "Tell me she was lying."

"About what?" I snapped "Mrs Weasley forced George to ask me to dance!"

"You can always say no" Johnny soothed, that's what Theodore said. I gave him a look. He shook his head knowing my mother would have made me anyway.

"What about the flirting" Jasmines whispered, "Are you starting to like George? You can tell us anything you know that"

"No I don't like George! I'm being forced to marry him! My whole life is being taken from me, How could I like him?" I asked growling. The four of them seemed understood. Theodore and Blaise were watching TV but not really paying attention to the man falling into the grass. "We left early from lunch but I knew that our parents would follow so I introduced him to Mike." I grinned, Jasmine winced just like Theo and Blaise had earlier "Then we went to McCann's sweet shop I guess we were a little too relaxed from the double whiskeys he was downing and the strong cocktail the bartender gave me at lunch and then with Mike's drink on top of that, I guess we were smiling a little more than usual so Mum thought we were flirting" I snapped glaring at the T.V taking a huge gulp of my beer.

"Oh right" Jasmine said, glancing over at her she had a soft smile on her face "So?"

"There in my room" I sighed smiling back at her. It took her two second to be in my room screaming "She got me Haribo!" The four of us were left in the TV room laughed at her childishness. Both Jasmine and Johnny had plans with friends last night so neither of them got time to talk to me yesterday evening after work.

"Jazz and I were planning to head down to the Mellow cafe to meet up with Jamie and Jason, if you three are up for it, Mike's sister takes over the food for the evenings so it's eatable" He joked.

Theodore stood up "Well I cin't I've git ta hid ova tee teh Malfoy's fir Dinner, tha dickhead meade mee promise" He said grumbling. I stood up with him and hugged him goodbye "See yoo Sunday fir the details" He grinned before he walked to the door and opened it "See ya Blaise! And nice ta see you again Jasmine, Johnny" He shouted before walking out of the house.

"Well I'm in, Malfoy can kiss my ass if he thinks I'd rather have dinner with Lucius than see what the Mellow cafe looks like completely sober"

"She brought you there too?" Jasmine laughed "Johnny's friends with Mike but he stopped going to the bar after he had a blackout weekend" She giggled leaning back on Johnny "But Ivy brought me one night last summer when we were doing a pub crawl in diagonal Alley. Now it's were we meet up with Jason and Jamie during the week"

"Yeah since that place is a danger Zone during a night out, seriously" Johnny shivered "I don't know how Mike's able to work through that drunkenness" He joked.

"If you don't take his cocktails you should be grand" I teased "Unless you're a light weight drinker" I raised an eye brow at him.

"You know rightly if you go to the Mellow Cafe it's a risk to your own dignity, no matter what your personal level of drinking is you're going to be wasted by midnight" Johnny said "Mike's got a good set up though, there's a little Bed and Breakfast in the little town where he lives and he has the cafe then for the coffee in the morning"

"Ha!" I laughed "I think I've slept on Mike's couch in the bar more time than I went home after a night in there" Jazz laughed

searching for sweets in the bag "And it is the worst place to go last on a pub crawl" I admitted.

"Yeah I'd say Mellow Cafe a place to start and work your way through the drunkenness from there" Blaise chuckled

"Ouch" he groaned with Johnny when a man did the splits accidentally on the t.v show, I laughed loudly.

"Well come on go get ready we're heading out in half an hour, Blaise you heading home later or do you want to send an owl telling your parents you're staying the night ?" Jasmine asked smiling, she liked Blaise and Theodore a lot more than Paddy, it seemed.

"You sure it's O.K if I stay, I can only guess that this get-together is an early night?" He asked standing up. I chuckled loudly "or not?" he asked confused.

"We all have Saturday mornings off but the triplets have to go in twelve till five to work on a Friday, cause there at the head of their jobs while I get home at the lovely hour of three" Johnny groaned when Jazz hit him for reminding her of the late afternoon works ahead of her tomorrow, The triplets all hated Saturday's despite the morning off.

"Blaise, trust me after a night with the real family, you going to want to sleep in the closest bed you can find." I chuckled standing up and giving him a hand getting off the couch. Grinning we walked toward my room.

"Theo's is going to regret leaving now" Blaise chuckled walking into my room with Jazz's owl and some parchment.

*&^%$£ £$%^&^%$£$%^%$

Saturday.

Jasmine and Johnny were both happy that they had a late start on Saturday and Blaise and I were passed out till 5pm only getting up because Theodore came over to get my ass out of bed for the concert.


	17. Sexy Posters & Glares

Sexy Posters & Glares

&^%$£ £$%^&^%$£ £$%^%$

Jasmine and Johnny were more than happy that they had a late start on Saturday and Blaise and I were passed out till 5pm only getting up because Theodore came over to get my ass out of bed for the concert.

£$%^&^%$£ %^%$£

Walking up to the Twins shop I was dead, or dying and I didn't even have the energy to check anymore. Theodore had just hugged me goodbye and wished me good luck with a soft chuckle, knowing well I was hung-over but he was almost as bad as me. A concert the night before the very important Sunday Dinner was not a good plan at all. All morning I was having vivid memories of things I wished I would have forgotten.

It was nearly 12pm now, but I had only gotten back home at 6am, thanks to Theodore suspicious talent of always finding the craziest after parties. Pushing the twin's red door open the bell rang behind me, cringing at the high pitch ringing, I was readying myself for the second ring when the door closed. Sighing thankful for the quiet I sat down in my stool and dumped my handbag on the floor, thankful of the sunglasses now since the twins shop was awfully bright.

When I heard a loud thudding of shoe's coming down the stairs I checked my outfit half wondering if I was even out of my dress from last night. Sighing in relief I was in a purple dress hidden under my coat and purple heals, unlike my very short sparkly silver number for the concert and I was almost certain the black shoes were lost in someone's house from last night.

"Morning" One of the twins called, a little too loud for my liking "what's with the sun glasses?" He asked almost glaring at me as he moved to stand behind the counter, leaning over it to observe me from afar. I sighed and rubbed my temple, he laughed knowing now they were hangover sunglasses not for not style or fashion. He was dressed in a brown causal pants and a blue shirt that matched his sea blue eyes. I didn't even have the energy to decide which twin it was.

I had another flash back of last night...

The Music was bounding so loudly in the back that the drinks were shaking in the plastic cups and bottles. Theo, I knew had gone to the toilets this time and not off in some corner with a girl stuck to his lips while I was trying to order two black vodka's for us but the bar tender couldn't hear me from the other side of the bar where he was laughing with three tall, slutty, pretty girls. One of the girls spotted me and threw me a bitchy look. Grinning at her I knelt up on the stool and bent dangerously low so anyone on the other side of the square shaped bar could see a lot of my cleavage but not enough to be a slut like the bitches who were glaring at me. The bar man suddenly heard the wolf whistles and woops. I laughed drunkenly and ordered my drinks with a slow sexy voice in to his ear, he stared at me before Theodore ran over and pulled me down from the stool with a chuckle and paid the disappointed tender. We down them quickly and went back to the pit to watch the band again, jumping, screaming and shouting, Theo grinned at me we were both having a blast.

"Hey" the other twin knocked me out of my daze. Looking up this twin was wearing expensive jeans and a red shirt. Smiling half heartedly, I stopped rubbing my temple.

"Morning" I greeted my voice still rough.

"Late night?" the twin teased, I nodded and regretted it "We can see that" He chuckled.

"Concert, drink, dancing, more drink, after-party, even more drink" I shivered at the thought of drink "Bad Idea" Both twins laughed at me, I grinned at them, I finally got Fred to laugh with me, and even though I didn't know which one was Fred at the moment, it still made my dreadful morning a little better.

"So you ready for all that today will bring?" One asked, I really was curious to know which one was Fred and which was George now

"Today? I thought it was just Sunday dinner?" I asked confused.

"Just dinner? With Our Family? What do you think about that Fred?" George asked he was in the red shirt and expensive jeans.

"I don't think anything can be _Just_ in our home" Fred Chuckled. Fred grabbed his black jacket, and George picked up his and pulled it on before walking over to me, he held out his hand for me to take. Glancing at it I knew if apparting was bad enough without a headache what would it going to be like with a hangover.

Breathing out I took his hand and his fingers tightened around mine before I was pulled deep and quickly into a tight tube.

Breathing in a deep breath, I felt extremely dizzy and almost fell but George jumped to my side and caught me around my waist "You O.K?" he asked, I sighed out and fixed my coat.

"Dizzy" I concluded, there was a POP and Fred appeared then snorted in our direction.

"Come on before Bill is sent out here to get us" he grumbled.

I glanced at the Burrow; it was nothing like I had ever seen before, layers and layers of extensions attached at odd angles, it looked most certainly unstable. But that was where the Weasleys old magic would come in.

"Wait, I thought it was just your parents?" Fred laughed at me, frowning at the thought another one of their family may figure out I was hung-over.

"There is that '_Just_' again" He teased.

George began to walk with Fred so I followed shyly, they opened the door and the house busted with laughter and chatter. Walking in after the twins slowly, my head was sore without the added noise; being polite I pulled off the sunglasses and shoved them into my coat pocket. The Weasleys home was small, cosy, cluttered and warm. It was lovely.

"ELIZABETH!" I heard Molly shouted over the noise of brotherly greeting and board games, my headache doubled, possibly tripled.

While she made her way over I glanced at George, he was surrounded by the older men of the family, Charlie, Bill, Percy and of course Fred while Ron and Ginny were joined by two of their friends in the living area. Didn't any one ever hear of a nice quiet family gathering?

"Morning" I smiled when Molly finally got to my side, the hangover would have to stay hidden from now on, I told myself in hope that the bounding in my head would slowly disappear.

"Oh, take off your coat dear!" she fussed. I smiled and slowly slide off my coat revealing my dress, which I now noticed might have been on the short side but not short enough to go to a club which was a good thing I suppose for Sunday dinner. Molly took my coat out of my hands "George why don't you show her the house?" She asked. The men all quietened down around George glancing up at them they were all looking at me, I blushed and pulled my wand from the coat quickly before the coat was lost in the closet.

"I could help with Dinner later" I tried, smiling softly at Molly trying to ignore the stares.

"No, No, you'll relax, I can tell when a child had been busy with studies and such, Hermione over there is never out of her books, either" She touted, I glanced at the bushy haired brunette in the Living area, she hadn't heard Molly's comment but could Molly be so blind to the fact I didn't looked tired from studying? I smiled at her.

George walked over "How about that tour then?" he asked holding out his arm.

"Sure" I smiled shyly taking his arm; he grinned down at his mam and led me up stairs. He showed me all the rooms, opening and closing doors ever few minutes telling me a little about his brothers as we went, Bill was in love with fleur, Charlie was the dare devil in the family, Percy was a know-it-all, Ron supports Canons, This I laughed at. Ginny and Hermione were sharing a room for the summer.

When we got to the top, where Ron's room is, George let a slow sigh out and sat down next to the door on the wooden floor, I sat beside him and he relaxed.

"You have a lovely home" I admitted "Quiet shocked about the em... Family gathering today" He glanced at me smirking

"Yeah right...!" He stated "On DAY ONE I got hit straight up with your brothers! And sister were waiting on the side to take over" he teased.

"That was an accident!" He chuckled at me "They've all got bad timing" I smiled

"What do you want to do? We could take a walk get away from the scary family" He teased "Or stick it out if you're brave enough" He seemed to be testing me somehow.

I grinned at him "Well we are all magic in this house, so have you got a chess board" He made a face of boredom.

"Ron's the raining championed in the house if you want to play him, chess was never my thing really" George explained.

"What about Quiddage?" I smiled brightly just thinking about playing the sport, and then I paused, "Well maybe later?" I asked pointing to my still banging forehead. George chuckled and stood up giving me a hand he pulled me to my feet and lead me down a few stairs quickly.

Slowing down when we were on flat floor I breathed in trying to slow down the banging in my head. "I'll give you a tablet Fred and I invented for hangovers, I took one of the ones we have at the flat just this morning" He said reassuring me after I gave him a face of pure shock.

"Are you serious?" I asked, he nodded quickly

"Fred tricked me into drinking last night in the flat" He rolled his eyes obviously thinking the same thing I was this morning, Bad idea.

"We don't sell it because Zonko's check out all our stuff before we sell it and the ministry do as well before we go into major production, and Fred and I think that they'd steal the idea from us" he grinned.

"Can they?" I asked when he stopped at a door he hadn't showed me the inside of yet, his room. The floor boards just at the edge of the door were burnt. I smiled at that, George must have been an experimenter growing up.

"The ministry can do anything" He explained pushing the door open slowly. I found two single beds done up in green, the floor was covered in papers and burns and shelves filled with jars and toys, the walls were a burnt reddish-brown "This is Fred and mine's room" I nodded. The walls had a few posters of girls, quiddage and newspaper cuttings. The twins obviously didn't sleep in here often.

He walked over to the shelf and picked up a pink tablet "Take what you think you need" He said showing off six, all different shaped tablets. I wasn't sure about this at all. But I took two and hoped I wouldn't grow three extra ears and would have to rushed to a medic-witch.

*#~$%+&€=£*&^%$£$%

Holding my hand out to Elizabeth knew we had to get going; Mum would kill us if we were a minute past twelve, even though dinner always started at two. Elizabeth's soft hand touched mine, taking it more carefully in my hand we zoomed off threw the tight appartating system.

When we landed Fred wasn't there yet, but Elizabeth was unbalanced and nearly on the floor, face first. Grabbing her waist I pulled her back to me "You O.K?" I asked checking her body quickly for obvious spliching, not that it ever happened to Fred and I. We just had a knack for Apparation. I grinned behind Elizabeth's head at the thought.

"Dizzy" is what she came out with. I sighed relieved and then with a POP Fred arrived then snorted at the two of us

"Come on, before Bill is sent out to get us" He grumbled after seeing my hands on her coat.

"Bill?" she asked after I stepped to the side "I thought it was just your parents" Fred laughed at her, he quickly opened the magical letter box that was adjoined to the ministry, all ministry members had one, and took a few notes out.

"There's that '_Just_' again" Fred teased Elizabeth; she frowned and stared at the house.

Chucking I walked towards the door, wondering what she thought of the lopsided house. Fred pushed the door open and we walked in while Elizabeth stood at the door.

Bill, Percy and Charlie walked over to meet us while, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione just waved or nodded at us from the living room. It was good to be home, breathing in the smell of Mum's candles and cooking it felt right. Glancing at the family clock in the corner, Dad wasn't here. He'd be home for dinner at two as always.

Just as Fred was telling the boys exactly how much he hated O'Connor and that she was hung-over on top of that so she'd properly just play the sick cardMum shouted across all the noise "Elizabeth!" over Bill's laughing and Charlie's asking how?

"Brilliant, just what we need, mum's going to get even more crazed now" Percy stated crossing his arms and shaking his head "She's been mad all morning" he stated without a notion of any doubt.

"Yeah seven she had us up at seven!" Charlie declared, obviously they had been out last night; he was always a little dramatic in the morning after a night out in magical London.

"It was half eight and you're up earlier in Romania every day!" Bill teased, nudging his shoulder. Bill still had some bed hair and was wearing sweats, mum obviously couldn't control the older ones or she hadn't noticed in her frantic morning.

"Ai but not he's not being woken up for a girl! Her" Fred glared at Elizabeth who was smiling at mum "No less!"

"Shut up you!" Bill glanced at Elizabeth while glaring at Fred; he seemed to be serious about it as well "Get off your high horse" Bill punched Fred's shoulder. "You have nothing to do with her"

"Yeah, George you should feel lucky! A woman like Elizabeth for a wife" Charlie stated, both Fred and I snorted at the remark.

"PLEASE!" Fred laughed "You just watch she'll do something soon and it won't be pretty" Fred stated surely.

Just as he finished talking, mum was taking her black coat off Elizabeth's shoulders and telling me to give the girl a tour of the house. She looked amazing, and my brothers seemed to notice as well.

"I could help with dinner later" She tried. Shaking my head I walked over, mum wouldn't take help from a guest. Behind me I heard Bill and Charlie saying that she was beautiful and Fred hissing out Wait. Rolling my eyes I stood beside the younger girl.

"How about that tour then?" I grinned holding out my arm. Elizabeth glanced at me and nodded taking my arm slowly.

I showed her the house as quickly as I could, without being rude, but I hardly passed half an hour of the time and I could see her rubbing her temples and taking deep breathes in before we walked up any of the stairs. The girl was in pain. After I gave her a tablet she grinned and sat on the edge of my bed sighing in relief.

Just as I was about to ask her what did she think about the arrangement of us, someone walked into the room, turning to find Fred and Charlie I frowned; this must have looked bad to the two of them, her lying on my bed alone in my room.

"GEORGE!" Mum shouted "why don't you show Elizabeth the lake?" Glancing at Elizabeth she started to shake her head 'no' I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"She's on her way up here anyway" Charlie chuckled "she wanted to clean our room before you showed it to Elizabeth" he explained smiling brightly at Elizabeth who sighed and fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling, her eye brows knitted together.

"Too late, she's seen it now" Fred grumbled.

"Oh grow up" Elizabeth snapped "it's not like you even living in here anymore" Before Fred had any time to comment mum pushed open the door and frowned at us all.

"Come on you lot, it's a lovely Sunday" She scolded before turning and leaving, Fred glared at Elizabeth.

"Well it would have been if she hadn't woken us at seven this morning" Charlie mumbled, walking out first, the rest of us following.

"How about a quick game or two of quiddage while George shows O'Connor the lake..?" Fred announced loudly threw the house on our way down the stairs, after hearing a whoop coming from the living room I glared at my twin while he grinned, he is an arse. The lake or Quiddage? Really?

When we got to the base of the stair case Elizabeth smiled a little at me "How about I watch you play" She asked glancing down at her she seemed to be more relaxed.

"Sure but you know you could play as well" I stated leading her threw the front door instead of daring to go through the kitchen and meet mum on the way.

"Nah, with the looks Fred's been giving me, I'd rather be safely on the ground than a target in the air" she joked.

"Oh hurry up you two!" Bill shouted, Harry and Ron were already flying around Hermione who was being taught by Ginny all over again how to fly on our make-shift quiddage field. Glancing at Bill again he was leaning against the old shed pulling on some boots "We've got Granger to play to make it even so you can play" He said to Elizabeth, she seemed shocked.

While I opened up the broom shed "Oh really you don't have to, I don't mind sitting out this one" she explained.

Chuckling I handed her my new firebolt "Looks like you're playing" I explained, then I reached in for my old broom. "You know how to play right?" I teased pulling on gloves.

She looked at me like she was going to laugh at me "With two of the Quiddage most famous as brothers I'd be tainting the family name if I couldn't play!" she grinned "But it might be a while before my shorts get here" She explained pulling out her wand.

I glanced at her dress, how was she going to fix that one? Then I heard Hermione scream behind me, looking over my shoulder, I spotted harry and Ron help her stand straight. The two girls had to be nearly the same size well I suppose Elizabeth was shorter and more curved than Granger but it was worth it not to have Fred and Bill complain about waiting for clothes.

"Hermione!" I called, she smiled in reply happy to be away from brooms for even a minute at least.

"Yes George? It is George right? I mean why would Fred be standing with Elizabeth?" Hermione's hair was billowing out around her and her cheeks were still red from the short bit of flying she had done, I shushed her.

"Could you lend Elizabeth a pair of shorts and a top" I asked, she nodded and pulled out her wand and whispered assio. I sighed in relieved and leaned against the broom shed, watching the lads sort out teams with Ginny.

*#~$%+&€=&^%$££*£*

"Hi, I'm Hermione" She smiled brightly at me, I glanced at George he was attached to watching his twin fight with his sister "Ron had told me your George's Girlfriend, it's nice to meet you" She explained. That shot George out of his daze, glancing at each other for a moment he looked away frowning.

"Nice to meet you too" I replied, her clothes were not going to fit me, and her style had to be the most boring muggle designers I had ever seen; expensive but boring.

Hermione caught the clothes and handed them to me, "You'll have to change in the hut" she explained smiling her hair bouncing on her shoulders. George gave me a quick nod before jumping on his broom to join the quarrel in the air. "It's really is a pleasure meeting you, I've read about the work your brothers and sisters do in the ministry" she gushed, I caught the twins shouting over brooms. Glancing at the firebolt I hope it wasn't something about me again.

I held the jeans shorts and blue top and walked into the cluttered shed "Yeah Percy's would tell you more about that, I have too many careers to follow in my family" She giggled and held the door open for a second more.

"I hope it fits" She smiled before walking over to Ron who was laughing with Harry.

Closing the old wooden door I quickly changed, the shorts were tight and very short on me, and the top was hopeless, but that's why I was thankful we weren't actually having Molly and Mr Weasley supervise everything we were doing; it my breast look massive. I knew they were big but this was ridiculous and it showed off a few inches off my tummy. Hermione was defiantly not my size.

The boys where going to love this, I was going to look like a teenager's quiddage poster. In Dylan room at home there still was an old poster of a sexy girl holding a broom over her shoulder while wearing mini-shorts and a v-neck quiddage jersey covered in oil and sweat, it was a very hot poster and now I was runner up for the model of the next issue with what I was wearing.

And for a laugh I walked out of the shed still in my heels and posed for the boys. Grinning I seen Harry's, Charlie's, Ron's and Percy's jaws drop. I walked over to the now grounded group, my heels not breaking into the ground thankfully while all the boys stared at me apart from Fred who was chatting to Ginny and the girls were indifferent to my appearance.

After a moment of complete silence George cleared his throat and walked over to my side, Hermione was watching us very closely now. "Better?" George asked me.

"Oh yes, thank you Hermione" I smiled trying to pull down the top a little more. She smiled at me.

"They're trying to fix the teams fairly" she rolled her eyes. "They haven't played together properly since last Christmas and that didn't count because after seven minute they called it off because it was too cold and Molly had eggnog in the living room ready for them all" she teased.

"So who are the better players again?" Bill asked leaning on his broom.

"Ron, Harry, Fred, George and I all play best together while you Percy and Charlie play well together" Ginny explained.

I grinned "You forgot Hermione and I" I teased, she shot me a glare and for a second I noticed how alike she and Fred looked like when they were angry. I stared at her shocked.

"You've never played with us and frankly don't look like the quiddage type" She snipped, I nearly dropped the broom with shock, catching it I glanced at George who sighed and stared at the ground with a look of disappointment on his face; Disappointment of me or his family?

I didn't want to let George down, "Your' right" I smirked "I don't look like a quiddage type" I narrowed my eye's at her, she glared some more and popped (her nearly non-existent) hip and leaned against Percy.

"Well I think we should have it young against old" Charlie announced, there was a cheer from Ron and a high five between Ginny and Fred while everyone just nodded.

"I want to be on the same team as Elizabeth" George stated "So we'll be on the old team together" Hermione awed beside me. I smiled at her softly. If only she knew.

Ginny stopped cheering "But that will leave Fred alone?" She said confused. Raising an eye brow at her, the twins must have been joined at the hip before this.

"Leave the love birds alone Gin" Harry joked, she blushed when he pulled her away, obviously he didn't know about the arrangement either.

George took my hand and pulled me closer to him "I think you have two targets on your back now" He joked glancing at his little sister. I nudged his side with my elbow

"Well I've got a nice strong man to protect me don't I?" I teased he grinned down at me.

"Technically you've got four strong men" Charlie grinned. George frowned at Charlie "What! It's a team after all!" I laughed and pushed Charlie kicking off my heels I stood in the middle of the four men, now at least two head taller than me.

"Wow she's tiny" Bill chuckled, ignoring his comment I glanced at George. "Positions?" I was smiling and the feeling of excitement growing inside me since I hadn't played quiddage in a while.

"I'm beater" George explained, showing off his beaters bat, I watched him twirled it in his gloved hands for a second he really did have huge hands.

"Chaser" Bill and Charlie said together, then grinned at each other before chatting about game plans for a second.

"Keeper" Percy announced "Haven't played since summers last so don't blame me if Ginny scores a few times"

I grinned "That makes me seeker, who am I up against?" looking over and hoping it was Fred, but since he was holding a Bat I doubted it.

"Just the best seeker of this generation" Bill joked "Harry"

"What makes him so good?" I asked watching Harry help Hermione get used to flying. I watched the pair are they a couple?

"Well if we knew, do you think we'd be working in something other than quiddage?" Percy asked laughing.

I mounted "why don't you have a good-luck kiss" Bill teased, George whacked him across the head, knowing Hermione and Harry were too far away to hear the conversation.

"Why don't you go back to Fleur and kiss her ass" He snapped. I glanced at him shocked before flew into the air, George's broom was perfect.

Everything went slow for a few minutes at the beginning of the game, watching the snitch breathing slow and even waiting for the right moment to catch it unlike harry who was watching the game, stupid mistake for a seeker, you must trust that your beaters are protecting you. I heard Ginny laugh somewhere below me about how I looked like a statue, while Harry was helping Hermione keep possession from Bill and Charlie who were only trying half-heartedly to get the qwaffle and Fred and George were hammer the bludgers and everyone else.

I caught sight of the snitch so while watching it I dove down snatched the qwaffle from Hermione dodging two bludgers Fred had hammered from behind me I scored passed a startled Ron, Ginny had gone pale and shut up, then doing a flip I caught the snitch and faced them all. I was really only lucky that the whole thing set up the way it did and since one of Fred's balls nearly hit me it wasn't really all that impressive. Darren and Dylan would have called fluke straight away.

My team cheered while the others stared shocked "I guess she's more the plan in silence type" Ron explained to Ginny and Harry who flew together "...and a in for the Kill, nothing less" Harry laughed.

Ginny called a 'Congrats' down while I flew over to Hermione who flew to the ground as soon as she could "Sorry" I said throwing the snitch into the box "But the real trick about flying isn't how you feel when you in the air it's all about your breathing" she nodded and kicked off the ground "Slow and even and never closed your eyes" I explained while she tried to slow her breathing.

George flew over "I thought you were goner" He shouted "Fred's got a serious aim and you weren't even facing the bludgers when they were coming at you" He exaggerated.

I laughed glancing at Hermione who was slowly going around the pitch now "I predicted the shot in advance?" I shrugged, and smiled at him. He laughed and pushed me a little before inviting me back up in the air for penalty's. We spent another hour up in the air, shooting shot and teaching Hermione how to play.

*#~$% £(*&+&€=£*

Percy, Bill and I were setting the table; Elizabeth was upstairs changing back into her dress with Ginny and Hermione. I knew Ginny was just a little jealous of Elizabeth the same thing happened when Fleur arrived on the scene first. Hermione really liked Elizabeth, even Grangers flying improved after an hour in the air with her.

"Did you see how fast she dove for the snitch? No fear of the ground and it wasn't even her broom!" Bill, Percy and Charlie hadn't shut up about the amazing shots Elizabeth had made earlier during the penalty's.

"Really stop talking about her" I snapped, unfortunately Dad decided to walk in at that very moment.

"About who? What's happened this time boys?" He asked pulling off his jacket and hat.

"Elizabeth can fly" Percy started.

Growling I left to sit and watch Harry and Ron's second chess game of the day. I heard laughing and turned to see what it was, shocked to find Mum and Elizabeth laughing together.

"No seriously" Elizabeth grinned "and once she tried to get her baby into the modelling business"

"Oh that poor child" Mum laughed, Elizabeth smiled and sat down next to Harry and sighed and checked her watch, Was she waiting for something?

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked her, she stared at me confused, Fred and I had changed so she was properly trying to figure out which one of us it was.

"Is this just a walk or a murder mission?" she asked I chuckled and stood up

"You'll just have to come and find out" I teased she laughed and followed me out side threw the front doors again.

*#~$%+&€=£*

Standing on George's left, I knew it was George because Fred wouldn't have pretended to smile and laugh with me like George had to.

We were watching bird flying in the sky; clouds pass by slowly, the sun blaze down on us, the lake and woods in the distance. "You know we need to talk about it" He whispered, suddenly all the fake niceness and laughter of the day was gone.

"I know" I whispered just as quietly back, it was going to happen sooner or later, I just didn't know why but I didn't think it was the right time yet.

"I think" George began, my tummy twisted into knots.

"DINNER, YOU TWO!" called. George sighed loudly calling back a reply while I stared at my heels.

I glanced up at George when I realized we were properly taking too long to go inside, he was staring forward focus on something seemly important but now far away.

*#~$%+&€=£*

A/N:  
>Hey All you readers ! I still love to read reviews of what people think of the story, so if you have the time review Please :D<p> 


	18. Dark Corners and Horny Girls

**Dark Corners and Horny Girls**

***&^%$£ £$%^&*&^%%^%$£$%**

Fred, Charlie, Bill and I stood in the shop talking about Sunday Dinner yesterday, the pair of them had come to see how the shop was doing and this is where we ended up. Elizabeth was properly packing for Italy, her brothers invited her and the Zabini Kid over for some festival there and she had told me just before she left the dinner yesterday.

"She's going to snap soon I swear, I can feel it" Fred crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can hardly call and a young teenager acting out about getting married snapping" Bill pointed out "if anything I think that Elizabeth is taking it all very well" Charlie nodded.

"Whatever" Fred snapped he was pissed "Don't think of your own brother first, just the pretty teen he has to marry"

The room when silent for a second "Just get to know her George" Bill said patting me on the back "Maybe after a while you'll both start to like each other" I gave a sniff nod in reply to his 'wise' advice.

"It's not like she isn't beautiful" Charlie chuckled. Fred wacked him across the head just as a few young boys walked in and asked for help.

When we pointed them in the right direction then Charlie and Bill said they had to get going. Fred walked up to me and grinned. I laughed and pushed his shoulder.

"What's that face for?" I asked, Fred leaned into my face his eyes had the mischievous dance that we had when we found a new product.

"Lee's parties on this Thursday" He grinned "And little Miss Marriage is out of the country, sounds like our friend George who I haven't seen in a while will be hitting the town for the first time in months" Fred cheered, "And you know what that means right?" Fred asked.

I laughed "It means that all of London will be out there standing with me getting me absolutely hammered like always! Especially if it's one of Lee's parties" Fred cheered and the few boys that were in the shop laughed a the two of us.

"Dam right, we're hitting the town and we're going to do damage, time to get your head out of the clouds and into the party mood because this week we're going out like old times"

*&^%$£ £$%^&^%$£ £$%^&^%$

"I'll see you on Saturday!" I shouted up the stairs.

"See you then" Was all I got back. Grinning I pulled my trunk outside and into the private car that was going to bring me to Dylan's friends flat in London. He was going to come over to Italy for the first day of the "feast of beast", '_to keep an eye on me'_ I laughed and glanced out the window I had left my hair down and straight today. Blaise and Theodore weren't going to be in Italy till Tuesday, so I would be staying with Killian and Paul in their home in Rome.

"We're nearly there Miss O'Connor" I smiled and fixed my hair in the car's tinted window, I thought back to yesterday, soon I would be _Mrs Weasley_, and just the thought alone turned my stomach. And I thought I had been doing a pretty good job at hiding my true feeling about it all around the Weasleys.

The driver pulled up to Dylan's friends flat. It was pretty basic, white brick building with no garden but plenty of parking. Getting out of the car, I took my trunk off the driver. When he was driving off, two, tall, shady looking men came out from behind a wall. Glancing at them I made my way up to the steps of the apartment.

One of the men was staring opening at me while I rang the buzzer, my heart started to thump in my chest when the two of them started up the same set of stairs.

Just when they were a step away from me the door had burst open and Dylan attacked me with a bear bug, laughing at his childishness, I glanced at the two boys they were staring shocked.

"God I've missed you Ivy" Dylan smirked down at me picking up my trunk.

I shook my head "It's been like a week" I laughed walking in front of him into the building "So what's your friends' name again?" I asked wanting to make sure I wasn't rude when we got upstairs.

"Well Jake and Sinead lives here" He explained, walking over to the lift and clicking the button "You two will have to walk up" He said to the two men behind us.

"No bother, see you up there Dylan" The blond man said and the black hair man nodded and followed him around the corner, just before the door of the lift close I heard one of them mutter out _'Trust Dylan to have a good looking girlfriend and still cheat on her_' but then both of them were chuckled and all we could here in the lift was the echoing of their steps before the door clicked close, Dylan heard the comment.

"So, mam sent me a letter telling me about some sort of Sunday dinner" He half whispered. He didn't like the arrangement at all he knew I was like him with relationships, Messy.

I nodded "Yeah, it was a mess, I was hung-over from the concert; thanks again for the tickets you gave me, they were awesome" Dylan laughed "long story short, I think George is happy that I'm gone for the next five days, and his family _loves_ me … well apart from Fred and Ginny"

Dylan shook his head "Of Course they'll love you!" He claimed as the door opened "Everyone one loves you" The two men walked up the stairs. The black hair one mumbled_ 'I sure would to love her'_ the blonde one chuckled while Dylan started to bang on the flat door. "JAKE GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!" banging at the door as if he'd been doing it for ages.

I laughed and rang the doorbell casually "there is a doorbell for a reason Dylan" I pointed out pressing the button. Two minutes later there were a lot of shovelling around in the room before the door slammed open

"DYLAN YOU SAID YOU…" A furious looking black man shouted, wearing only a towel, showing off his fit body and huge arms, his anger filtered away from his face before he started to talk in a normal voice "…where going to get your…" He stopped glancing at me. His eyes widened, before he coughed and held out a hand "Ivy I take it?" he greeted smiling, I took his hand at the exact same moment as his towel dropped from his hips and his girlfriend slash roommate Sinead walked into view wearing a bra and a pair of mini shorts holding a wooden spoon. I smirked and Dylan glared while the two men behind us burst out laughing and Jake turned red and grabbed his towel back up to his manhood again. _He was big; _I thought grinning at him.

"Nice to meet you Jake, Sinead well done there" I winked walking into the flat in front of Dylan.

"Ivy, you shouldn't imply things like that!" Dylan scolded throwing my bags into the fire, they disappeared. I hoped they were in Paul's place in Rome not in Hong Kong like last time.

"Well you shouldn't have interrupted your friends…" I grinned, raising an eye brow at him as if to say '_try me go on I dare ya'_

"Well you should have come on time!" Dylan snapped. I grinned at him just about to reply when one of the men answered for me.

"That's what he said" The blond haired joked, trying to ease the tension between us. I gaged while Dylan grimaced. That's disgusting.

"That's just wrong!" Sinead scolded walking back from what I assumed to be a bedroom wearing a hoody, the same mini shorts and Ugg boots. "What's wrong with you?" She snapped.

The blond hair man stared at her confused "What?" He said dumbly.

"They're brother and sister!" Jake snapped. We all apart from the blond dude burst out laughing. He stood there turning red while, Dylan let a tear fall from laughing too hard at his friends face.

*&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£

"GEORGE HURRY UP!" Fred shouted from the living room, I was in my room buttoning up my shirt. It felt great to be heading out on the town again. Grinning I walked out grabbing my wallet and jacket.

"Calm down, I'm here" I grinned.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! You want me to CALM DOWN! My twin is finally coming out after _years_ of being a hermit! And you want me to CALM DOWN" Fred shouted excitedly.

"It's only been a few weeks _really_ Gred" I grinned pushing him into the fireplace.

"More like a few months" Fred grinned before placing and arm over my shoulder and throwing the powder at our feet.

We arrived at the _Happy Harpy pub_ and restaurant, and the room exploded with cheers when we arrived, Fred baked in the attention bowing and grinning while I waved and winked. We were the last of the dinner party to arrive it seemed.

"GEORGE!" I hear Angela shout over the fake cheering. I pushed my way through the party people until I got to her then smothered her in a hug "So Fred finally got you out then ehh?" she grinned at me flirty. We always have had a flirty relationship, ever since Hogwarts.

"When he told me you were out I just _had_ to come out to see you" I grinned at her, she was just as tall as me with her killer heals on. She grinned at me and threw her arm around my shoulders laughing, she was already drinking some pink cocktail.

"Awe Georgie don't make me blush" She grinned, I laughed. Shivering slightly by the looks some of the girls, eyeing me up and down like some sort of meat. "Come on we have food to eat before we all get drunk" She grinned pulling me into the back room where Lee's family and a few friends were already waiting.

Tonight was going to be a messy night from the looks Lee and Fred were sending me from the other side of the room, _they were plotting_, and the last time I seen that I ended up standing outside the common room in nothing but a wizard hat.

*&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£$%^&*&^%

I laughed and took a sip from my cocktail, Dylan and his two friends that I met on Monday, Darragh and Sean, and I were out for their last night in Rome, the two boys had come along when Dylan finally told them that we were going to the 'feast of beasts' there was nothing going to stop them coming even if we were going to be staying in a '_gay'_ household and Sean was slightly homophobic. I had rolled my eyes at that when Dylan told me, wanting to hit Sean across the head, who really is homophobic these days anyways!

Right now were in a magical bar, it was covered in blood and guts and the host was dressed as a werewolf, it felt like the muggle holiday of Halloween. In the Magical world we don't dress up for Halloween, we celebrate the dead, eat sweets and tell horror stories, I don't even know how the muggle world got dressing up like fairies, Zombies, police, firemen, maids, vampires and witches- and seriously warts? Green skin? COME ON! From celebrating the dead.

The two men had been fighting for my attention since Monday afternoon, oblivious to my older brother who was either distracted by a good looking girl or one of his friends, in my opinion the black hair man, Darragh was winning my day-dreams more than Sean the blond.

Darragh was just a whole lot more handsome in my eyes, he had these arms that were solid muscle, the huge grey eyes that just screamed _experienced_, and boy could he charm his way into anything while Sean was self-centred not to mention he already had on- off girlfriend which he just happened to be _on_ with at the moment, he wasn't as fit as Darragh but his dark brown eyes just about saved him, they were amazing.

"What are you drinking?" Sean asked eyeing up the nearly empty glass.

I grinned at him "Vampire blood cocktail" I said glancing Darragh over, he wore a red shirt and a pair of black jeans he looked _so_ hot.

"I'll get you another one" He grinned at me, finishing his own blue moon whiskey. Every drink was either bubbling or steaming in this place and they were all really strong drinks. We were only on our second drink and I already felt slightly tipsy or maybe that was just the way Darragh was looking at me with those lustful grey eyes.

"I'd like to see you finish one of these" I teased "they're way stronger than your whiskey"

Darragh chuckled beside me "Don't try to out drink Sean, he'll murder you before you beat him" Dylan nodded in agreement, taking a sip of some random cocktail I dared him to try, it was sour and he didn't like it. But Darragh had bet two gallons that he'd never finish it.

"And Sean will have to murder Ivy, because she can drink me under the table no problem and you both know how I drink" he said holding his two drinks, the sour lemon one and the beer to wash it down. I grinned at my older brother. Darragh chuckled and Sean paid the zombie bartender.

"Alright then let's make this more fun" Sean said "Instead of who can drink the most, let's have a race" He grinned, this man was a lot older than me. In his mid-twenties while I was only sixteen, he was built like a body builder and he was trying to out drink a 5'2'' girl who was already happy-tipsy and only had one meal that whole day- even if that meal had like five courses.

"What does the winner get?" I asked grinning "Or should I say what will I get out of this?"

Sean eyed me lustfully before answering "If I win I want a dance" He said pointing to the dance floor where people were dancing very close to each other "With you" He added, I rolled my eyes. He didn't trust me.

"And what do you want if you win?" Darragh asked me quietly. I grinned and eyed Sean up and down while he tensed his muscles and buffed out. I wanted to laugh at him, but I kept it in.

"I want a dance with Darragh" I grinned, Sean deflated as if someone pressed the off button on a bouncy castle. Darragh chuckled loudly, and nodded his head as if to say 'sure'.

"Wha..?" Sean asked confused.

Dylan grinned "well then with my permission Darragh you can dance with my sister" Sean protested "Sean, look your just _not_ going to win"

Sean laughed "Want to bet that I won't?" I grinned and glanced between the boys, I was going to win, I knew I was going to win, ever since I was younger Dylan and Darren had been training me to be the best drink downer ever. I grinned at the group of older men.

"I wouldn't bet on me Dylan, I haven't done this in a while" I winked at him so that Sean didn't see.

"Well I bet five gallons I'll win" Sean grinned placing 5 gold coins on the counter.

"I'll match that" Darragh grinned placing the coins on the counter.

"Right" Sean said handing me the cocktail, it was in a pint glass this time, Sean had obviously bought four and pour two into a pint each. Glancing at the pint, wide eyed I breathed out in anticipation, Dylan frowned.

"For fuck sake Sean" he growled "If she gets sick after that you'll be leaving Rome with a black eye" In the glasses there were what looks like blood vessels floating around, but they turned to a sour liquid in your mouth but Sean didn't know that. I grinned at him.

"Try not to choke on the veins Sean, wouldn't want to tell the parents that you died losing to a girl" Darragh grinned.

"Right let's get this done so we can all pull some girls" Dylan said impatiently eyeing up some sexy blond in the corner.

"3, 2, 1 go" Darragh counted down. Sean started to down the drink at two, I frowned and started seconds later, there was no way I was going to dance with that man, he seemed like a groper and he cheated!

&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£

I laughed and sang with Angela and Jessica in the middle of the pub while Fred danced with some random girl, I had been doing my very best to either hang around the lads or my friends so would stay away from random girls like Fred was hanging around. We had finish the meal a while back and now some of Lees friends were appearing threw the doors or fireplaces at a rapid rate, the place was filling up.

There was no doubt in my mind that later tonight that the pretty black haired girl Fred was dancing with would be at our flat. I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione walk into the Pub with Charlie and Bill behind them. Seem mum let the babies out with some supervision.

"Hey" I grinned pulling the two girls along with me to say hi.

"Charlie!" the two drunken girls cheered grabbing him and pulling him onto the dance floor. I frowned at them, what the hell? Who is your friend in this situation seemed to go out the window with the handsome dragon tamer.

"If only I was young and single again" Bill laughed, while the three younger ones, Ron, Hermione and Harry, headed over to the bar to chat with some of their younger friends.

"You _are_ young Bill" I countered "What are you talking about?"

He pointed to where Charlie and Fred where high fiving while dancing with the three pretty drunk girls. "That's what I'm talking about George; my partying days are all different now"

"But you have Fleur, you're happy" I grumbled thinking that my partying days were nearly non-existent as well. Thanks to a short, pretty teenager.

Bill nodded waving over the bartender "You should be too George, you should always make sure you're happy first before you make decisions" he explained.

After a few whiskeys with Bill, I walked out into the dance floor to grab Alice away from some pervy lad I seen chatting up someone else earlier, the lad as obviously just looking for a nice shag.

But before I got to Alice someone took my hand into theirs, turning to find a tall, pretty, dark-red haired girl I grinned down at her "Are you Fred or George then?" She asked placing her other hand on my chest, I stared at it, but instead of one I seen a blurry pair of hands on my chest. Shaking my head I down at her, the room had gotten darker, since it was a lot later now.

"George" I explained leaning down so I could tell her, she smiled back at me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm Mellissa" She whispered into my ear, licking my lobe while she pulled away, pulling our body together she pressed her large breast into my chest, I shivered and felt turned on. It had been so long since I even thought about a girl like this. Eyeing her body she looked good, her legs were skinny but her breast were huge.

She started to dance to the slow slutty song in the back ground, the Dance floor was packed, and glancing over my shoulder I seen that Alice was dancing with Jessica now. Mellissa had spun around so that her hands where on my chest and her ass was rubbing my front. I groaned, but the music had drowned it out. Mellissa should stop, No I should stop this. But I didn't, I started to move her hips with my hands, forcing her to turn she faced me after a few minutes. She locked her eyes with mine; they were a boring shade of blue. I grinned down at her. The songs blasted through the now packed pub, while the two of us danced not caring about the people around us.

*&^%$£ £$%^&*&^%$£

I laughed and held Darragh's had as he led me into the dance floor. I had won, Sean now sat at the Bar drinking while Dylan went on the parole for the sexy, long-legged, blond he had seen earlier and Darragh and I hit the crowded dance floor.

"You O.K?" He shouted down at me, I grinned and nodded. My head only reached his chin even with my 'hooker heals' on.

Darragh slowly reached down to my waist and pulled me into a dance, glancing at the other dancers I rolling my eyes, We looked like a pair of scared kittens compared to the sluts surrounding us, I moved closer to him so that we were grinding, His eyes were a smothering grey now, smothered in lust and want.

Soon we were both sweating from the heat, drink and dancing. Many of the lads tried to pull me into a dance, only to have Darragh push or glare at them telling them to _'piss off_!' Twirling, bouncing, pounding, jumping, swaying the two of us moved to the thick, hot, loud, rock and roll music Darragh suddenly plucked me up off the tiled dance floor and pulled me to him, my chest locked with his, I quickly had my legs wrapped around his waist laughing with my head thrown back, I was tipsy drunk and extremely happy.

One of Darragh's hands left my back, and found itself to the back of my neck, pulling me to look deep into his lustful grey eyes, Sighing I sucked in the atmosphere of the packed club, his eyes were screaming lust, my body reacted in a way only Paddy used to control. Only I just got a whole lot hornier with Darragh than Paddy ever got me. Leaning down to Darragh's face a sly smile lay on my lips.

&^%$£$%^&^%$£

Mellissa had somehow pulled me into a corner, she was pushing me up against a cold wall, her hands placed steadily on my hips, and I grinned down at her she sure liked to be in control.

I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her to me leaving no space between us, she giggled and leaned up. The music was loud and bounding into the wall, setting of vibrations threw the room. The people around us were either too drunk or busy to even notice the two of us hidden in the corner.

Without thinking I leaned down and kissed the red head. She moaned into my lips, I kissed her with all the angry, frustration and passion I had been storing over the past two months. She knew exactly what I needed, he actions just as fast and heated she pressed her fingers into my shoulders, her teeth gently bit my lip, she pressed her hips hard into me I couldn't help but to react to what she was doing to me.

One of her hands moved from my shoulder down slowly to my belt buckle and I knew I had done something wrong, _Elizabeth_, pulling away she smiled lustfully up at me. "Want to come over to mine George?" She asked pressing harder against me, her tits overflowing from her top "I could help you with your _problem_" she smiled biting her lips.

Looking up the ceiling I tried to ignore the red heads, finger rubbing circle on my lower stomach above my belt and her hot breath on my neck. "Sorry Mellissa I have to go" The girl stared at me as if I had gone mad.

_"Excuse me_?" She asked her hands hand snaked their way around my shoulders again. "I don't think I _said_ we were finished here" she snapped before her wet lips slammed down onto mine.

I think the shock of what I had done sobered me up, because Mesilla's kissing was no longer nice, they were messy and wet. I pulled away and pulled her arms away from my neck. I knew I was being pretty rough but I was disgusted with what I had done. "I said I have to go Mellissa and this here" I said seriously pointing towards her and me "Never happened" She nodded with a frown on her face before I walked away.

Glancing around the pub it seemed like most of the people where too busy to notice my moment. The only people who seemed sober enough to notice what I had done were the band members and I didn't have I clue who they were so I was safe. I couldn't believe what I had done, walking to the bar shaking my head trying to erase the disgusting at I had just done. I order my last double whiskey before I would say goodbye to Bill and Lee being flooing home and trying to sleep.

&^%$£$%^&^%$

The Hand on the back of my neck pulled me closer slowly, making me look deep into Darragh's lustful grey eyes, I let a little laugh out, Leaning into Darragh, waiting for his lips to smothering mine in a hot kiss, but it wasn't happening.

"**DARRAGH**" I heard Dylan shout from somewhere, I ignored it and leaned in quicker so that I could kiss the handsome boy in front of me. But I was quickly placed on the ground and pulled back to the bar; I frowned at Darragh while he rubbed the back of his neck. Dylan was grinning like a mad man; I guessed by the ripped buttons on his shirts and the lip stick on his neck he found the sexy blond. But he had ruined my night.

It was time to go home supposable. The three of them are getting the midnight train to Denmark, they had a small fund-raising quiddage competition to get to the next day, the train was magic so they'd be there before 3 and asleep in there hotel before they knew it. But they had to drop me home first, only Sean was pissed and it would take longer if the three of them brought me home and then there's the chance they'd miss the train then.

Darragh said he'd bring me back to Pauls and that Dylan could get some food into Sean and then make sure the Train didn't leave without him. Dylan nodded; he was obviously drunk but hiding it from me, kissing my cheek he pulled Sean, one of the worst drunks after him and into a taxi.

Darragh walked me back to Paul's place. Outside the front door Darragh fumbled with his words, I was standing a step above him while he glared at the floor. My mind had cleared from the fresh air and the cloudiness from the cocktails and music was gone. I didn't really want to Kiss Darragh anymore; after all he was a complete stranger. And I couldn't be the girl I used to be anymore.

Lifting his chin up to look at me, I sighed, his grey eyes still affected me, I kissed his cheek slowly before I pulled back "It was really was nice to meet you Darragh" I smiled. The man sighed. Placing his hands on my hips and squeezing them before letting them go.

"Maybe when I get back to London in September we can have dinner or something" he grinned taking a few steps back.

"I'll be back in school by then..." I teased walking up to the door, ringing the bell "But maybe we'll see each other again sometime" I laughed as the doorman pulled the door for me; he was still wearing his suit.

"Until then, Miss O'Connor!" Darragh called walking away.

I walked into the luxurious town house and whispered out to nothing in particular. _'I won't be Misses O'Connor then'_

_&^%$££$%^&^%$£$%^%$*&^&(_

Sitting at the Bar Harry, Ron, Hermione and some of their Gryffindor friends who had also heard about Lee's Promotion were all out to celebrate their friend. Of course none of them were drinking strong drinks like the older teens or dancing much but they had they're far few butter beers. They rather just sit at the bar and chat and joke with each other. Ron was telling them about a new product Fred and George had made that was about to go on Sale when Harry glanced around the bar, he already heard the story first hand and wasn't interested in hearing it again. Hermione had rolled her eyes and picked up the magazine she had found.

Harry smiled he seen Fred, Lee and the other girls from Gryffindor laughing and dancing, He laughed when he seen Alice, the pretty brunette he knew from school fall on her ass and then when Jessica and Angela went to help her up they too fell down. Hermione spotted what Harry was watching and giggled at the older teens.

Chuckling he looked around the room to a corner; he spotted two Red heads kissing and was about to look away when one broke from the kiss. Harry nearly fell from his bar stool when he seen George frowning down at the girl, he knew it was George because Fred was wearing a Blue shirt and the twin in the corner was in a Red shirt.

Eyeing George he couldn't believe his eyes, the two seemed to be fighting, because George walked away, pretending to be laughing with the group while George passed, Hermione hadn't noticed any of this, She was to amused by the past Gryffindor's doing some sort of crazy dancing. Harry shook his head and glanced back at the girl. The red haired, big breasted, woman was not _Elizabeth O'Connor_.

Harry frowned and picked up his butter beer, _'George Weasley had cheated on his girlfriend'_

_&^%$(*&^%$£(*&^%$££$%^%$&(*&_

I sat in my princess bedroom at Paul and Nathan's place on Wednesday morning eating fruit and reading a book, trying to have a relaxing 'Me Morning' when my room slammed open to show off Blaise and Theodore grinning like mad men. I smirked at the two of them; they had finally arrived in Italy.

"So whit did we miss?" Theodore asked excitedly. "Teel me we didn't miss th' parade ay th' walkin' deid! PLEASE TEEL ME WE DIDN'T MISS THA !"

"That's on today Theodore, _trust me_" Blaise said surely, chuckling as he sat down on my bed not worried at all that all I had worn to bed was a pair of shorts and a tang top, not at all acceptable for two young men to see me in.

Frowning at the two of them for ruining my _relaxing morning_ Theodore ignored my face and jumped onto my bed with a loud thump my books all fell to the floor.

"_Thanks_" I said throwing the book I was reading at his chest, he gave me puppy dog eyes before I sighed and let all my frustration with them go "Well today we're going swimming into the bloodied lake, I've heard that there's real mermaids in there! And they've gone and made them angry too" I grinned, watching as Theo face slowly turned a green colour, it was his first time at the feasible. "But don't worry if they pull you too far down they've been jinxed to let go of people" I chucked at Theodore's face.

"And tonight were heading to the 'Full Moon', they're having a werewolf themed night in there, but if that's a bore we can head to the Wooden Stick there having a vampire themed night." I grinned fingering Theodore's hair

"I've never heard of any of these places" Blaise stated "And I've lived in this city before" He claimed proudly. I'd be proud too if I had lived in one of the Cities of love, chaos and romance.

"They've all changed their names for the feasible" Paul explained walking in dressed in a black suit and purple shirt. "You two smashing boys' better head down stairs soon because breakfast will be ready for you, and Ivy hunnie do get dressed in case mother has a spy around waiting for you to be in a bad position for a photo so you can get into more trouble." He teased, winking at the two boys. Theo grinned while Blaise casted his eyes out the window.

"**Ha HA Ha**!" I sang. Paul shook his head and left the room with as much grace as he came into it with, I stuck my tongue out at his disappearing figure.

"So what _have_ we missed?" Blaise asked grinning at me. I glared at the door for a second longer before responding.

I glanced at the two of them before releasing all I had been holding in me "You know what I'm sick, completely SICK, of this stupid Marriage already and he hasn't even proposed yet!" I snapped. Theodore laughed and threw arm around my shoulders.

"Gang oan teel Dr Nott aw abit yer problems." Theodore soothed. Blaise chuckled at my side.

I glared at him "Well Two of Dylan's friends were here, and _both_ of them were interested in me" Blaise interrupted me…

"Like all Parkinson's good stories start there will be a fight over a girl" Blaise rolled his eyes standing up to look out the window. Theodore chuckled beside me.

"Shut up!" I snapped "No there wasn't a fight, one was a better candidate than the other in my opinion and they weren't going to have a fist fight about it with my brother watching every move I was made, so they had to be _sly_… long story short the better lad and I were dancing, and I mean _dancing_ and we were just about to kiss when Dylan decided it was time to go home. _Fucker_! So the lad I nearly kissed walked me home while Dylan and the other one who was complete drunk at this stage went for food and the train station. He didn't kiss me good bye! I kissed his cheek that was it!" I snapped.

Blaise chuckled and Theo stood up "I didn't want to kiss him in the end… but now all I can think about is how incredible horny I am!" I snapped jumping out of bed. "And this is all Dylan's fault for bring the two lads along"

Theodore stared at me opened mouth while Blaise frowned at me "Ye shooldn't say them type ay things it lood" He stated "yoo're a lassie"

"And I'm fucking horny! And it's not like I can go back to England and be like Well George I want to relieve some stress... Oh you don't even want to look at me let alone touch me, right well I'm going to find someone else to sort this out then!" I snapped.

Blaise started to laugh behind me, I turned around, he pointed to my closet "Go get changed Ivy, we'll see you at breakfast, you know more than we do that what you're saying is just some frustration building up from not getting _any_" He teased.

"And why shouldn't I '_get'_ any" I snapped "I'm a good looking teenage girl!"

Theodore rolled his eyes and left, knowing he was going to be no help in this conversation anymore "Because Miss Elizabeth Ivy O'Connor, George Weasley hasn't been out in town since _I'm guessing_ he found about he has to marry you, which is a good long time longer than your few weeks. So pull up your big girl pants and get over it. He's not getting any either!"

I huffed, Blaise leaned down and kissed my forehead, "If I find out he has been fooling around with someone Blaise you're going to owe me ten gallons"

"I'll take the wager confidently, now seriously get dressed! We've only got three days to soak up all of Italy as we can, and after breakfast we're going straight to my place" He grinned walking out of the room. I grinned and started to change.

*&^%$£$%^&^%$


	19. Dating Advisor, On thin ice, In the futu

******Dating Advisor, On thin ice, In the future.**

*&^%$£$%^&^%$££^&^%$

I was at mum's this morning she insisted that I come for breakfast alone. Which was odd, the whole gang of them were still there and would be till September, so why would having Fred over make the slightest bit of a difference? The house was chaos; people were all over the place noise was booming.

"Mum" I called out, the others just smiled at me when they noticed there was a new person in the room, it was Saturday morning and Fred really did need me in the shop. We needed to get the shop ready for the day and then open at ten for a long day's work of people jumping in and out; it was the weekend after all.

"She's in the Kitchen George" Bill explained shaking his head "She's been like this all morning since she remembered" He laughed. I glanced at Charlie he was chuckling to himself also neither of them telling me what exactly she remembered.

The three of us walked towards the kitchen "Poor mum just remembered that 'Our little Elizabeth' is back from Italy today" I felt my body go cold and the hairs on my neck stand up, She was back? No it couldn't be? I glanced at the calendar on the wall, shit!

I sighed and walked into the kitchen rubbing the back of my neck. Mum was sitting at the head of the table, paper spread all around her, while Ginny and Hermione was busy at counters and stoves getting breakfast ready. It made me laughed slightly thinking how Hermione was really just like another sister to me.

"Morning mum" I greeted slowly, she looked up and smiled quickly, her face brightening just at the sight of me, I frowned what was going on in her crazy mind.

"Good you're here George! And no Fred just like I asked! You need to write a letter to Elizabeth" She ordered pushing a piece of parchment and quill down the table as I watched her warily.

I rolled my eyes, was this why she wanted me over? To try to trick me into writing Elizabeth a letter? _Really_, that was evil plan and no wonder she didn't want Fred here, he would have grabbed me and apparated straight back home to the flat mumbling how this was a major waste of our time "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me George Weasley" She snapped her fierce eyes on me.

"Mum I'm sure she'll be by the shop sooner than later" I pleaded, I really didn't see the point in writing to her, I was sure she had things to do. She was only back after all.

"You can't expect anything of us women, if you want to see us you should ask us, not expect us to turn up when you want us" Mum tusked, while looked out the window it was a dull morning. Grey clouds and mist.

Mum laughed at me, never stopping to look up from her own neatly written letter, "You should write to her George It's the gentlemanly thing to do" I sighed again and sat down, around the middle of the table, opposite everyone else, alone and under attack in my own old home.

Hermione whispered to Ginny "Why is your mum so excited about Elizabeth? She's just George's girlfriend" I glanced up at Hermione; she looked away quickly, going back to chopping onions.

"Elizabeth is calming George down, mum says" I heard Ginny's short, snappy reply "I don't see what the drama is about, she's just another O'Connor, they're all cocky, rich and they just know they're beautiful" I glared at the table, Ginny was wrong, Elizabeth wasn't cocky was she? She was only sixteen, so she had no money of her own and never seemed to come off arrogant.

"Yes, do write to your girlfriend _Georgie_..!" Charlie teased "Wouldn't want to hear that she's left you, a well-bred Englishman for some sly Italian!" Mum shook her head chuckling.

I sighed "We've never written to each other" I tried, Hermione giggled, as if I was being funny, maybe she thought I was lying. "And besides Mum our generation doesn't write to each other anymore" I tried, Charlie and Bill scoffed. I knew it was a lie, but I really didn't remember the last time I wrote a proper letter, if I ever needed to tell someone something I would go see them or send them a quick note. And mum wouldn't accept that a quick note would be nearly good enough for Elizabeth.

"I think a letter can be romantic" Hermione smiled at me "I think Elizabeth would appreciate it" I glared at the table as if it had just insulted me. How would Hermione know if she would like it or not she knew as little about her as I do?

"Yeah well I think it's weird, we haven't been going out that long" I snapped back at the bushy haired witch, I knew she didn't know about the arrangement and it unnerved me to know mum planned this so I wouldn't have any excuse not to send her a bloody letter.

"Hush George, and write the poor girl a letter" Mum pushed the parchment into my arms. Growling I grabbed the quill and ink and scratched the bothersome teen a letter.

The letter was short and by no means personal, I asked, just like mum wanted, if she would like to come visit the shop and tell me all about Italy. I was slightly interested in the feast of beasts but my guilt had been drowning me lately. It wasn't like I could tell her what I had done. How could I have been so stupid to kiss someone else? I hadn't told anyone not even Fred, he didn't suspect anything either thank Merlin, But if he had known he would celebrate it. I wondered if Elizabeth would do something like that to me. I hoped she wouldn't do it to me and if she did I would understand.

Sitting through Breakfast, after our letters were sent, everything was normal apart from Harry; he seemed to be distant, sending me questioning looks and frowns. Maybe it was just my guilt driving imagination but he seemed to be disappointed in me.

When I got back to the shop I threw myself into my work, hiding my guilt and pushing myself as hard as I could to figure out the clinches to the new product we were working on. It was a sweet that you suck and if you're telling a lie your nose grows. Just like that muggle fairy tale, Pinocchio. The work was a great distraction from the guilt eating me up inside from Lee's Party.

*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"!(*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"

Blaise, Theo arrived home from Italy two hours ago and Molly Weasley had already sent me a lengthy letter asking me various questions, simple questions but plenty of them to make up for the few days I was gone. –How was the weather in Rome? And OH! I hope dear that nothing bad happened; did you take many pictures…? –

Sure, something bad did happen, that night with Darragh all I could call it was something bad. And I did take photos but I doubted that Mrs Weasley would want to see photos of Theo, Blaise and I at a wet tee-shirt competition or be being thrown into a pool in a bikini. I grinned, I let Blaise be the keeper of them, I can only imagine what my mother would say if she found them.

George had sent me a letter also. But it was short and no doubt only written because of his mother. It was mostly a request to see me sometime today, Molly had asked me to Sunday dinner tomorrow but I smartly left that little information out of my reply to her in hope she'd forget about the offer.

I don't think I would survive two such gathering in such a short period of time. When I told mum of the letters through the floo she demanded and I go see George at his work straight away. It was a Saturday and all I wanted to do was either lie on the couch and read.

But I did what as I was told or I would pay the price. And I didn't want to know what my mother could have up her sleeve. As I strolled down Diagon alley I glanced into the windows and shop doors. I was staying with Jason again, and Dylan sent me a letter from Denmark telling me that all was well and that they all arrived safe and the small fund-raising quiddage competition in had went well but Sean had been sick twice on the train; that made me laugh. He really was an awful drunk.

Standing outside the colourful shop I glanced at my outfit; skinny, ripped, black jeans, a tight blue tang top and because it was sunny today so I wore my tan sandals and no jacket. My hair was tied up in a high pony tail, my playfully messy curls flicking at the back of my neck. It was the most casual I had worn while planning to see George.

*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"*&^%$£"&^%$£*&^%$£"&^%$£

Around one during the Lunch hour the shop always gets busy so I went out to man the till, but I still brought my notes, not really in the mood to help customers today. I would glance out the window every now and then and look at the passer-by's and then While chewing on the end of a sour quill I glanced out and standing outside staring at her feet was Elizabeth. I rolled my eyes at the pretty teen, was she insane or just stupid? Everyone knows that lunch hour is our busiest time. It's anyone's busiest time around Diagon alley.

My tummy turned when she looked up but not at me. I frowned, a sixteen year old girl shouldn't look like she did; she could easily pass for 19 or 20 if she really wanted to. I put down my quill decided that She wouldn't come in alone and I would have to go out and get her, but her head picked up and she smiled at someone, arching my neck I spotted Malfoy smirking and walking towards her. I could tell he was teasing her, she laughed, I slouched on the counter and I watched the two of them intrigued by them.

When he looked over and spotted me he glared, I waved playfully at him. He sneered and turned and hugged Elizabeth that wiped my face clean. I thought they weren't friends, she said they weren't. When he was pulling back he had the nerve to kiss her cheek. I didn't know why I was angry, I had no right to be I had cheated on our fake relationship already and beside it wasn't Elizabeth who had been the one to kiss Malfoy. But Elizabeth didn't blush, which I thought was odd; she always blushed around my family. Maybe we just make her nervous.

"What ya looking at?" Fred asked, walking over with a handful of products, when he looked out at Malfoy and Elizabeth he snorted "Should have guessed" he spat "Great Company O'Conner keeps… Snakes of all people" I laughed at his annoyance with the girl.

"I think she's coming here to see me" I explained in my most bored voice I could muster, Fred Awed, I glared at him. I was just telling him what I thought.

"What did she get your letter and come straight away!" He claimed with a knowing grin, I frowned, I suppose I didn't leave a pacific time on it. Glancing back outside I spotted Elizabeth and Malfoy walking off their arms linked. "Guess you're not who she was coming to see then after all" Fred teased before going off to help someone. For some reason the thought of Elizabeth and Malfoy annoyed me more than Charlie's teasing or Fred's hatred for the youngest O'Connor.

*&^%$£"*&^%$£"&^%$£"*&^%$£"*&^%$

"Elizabeth?" I heard a low voice call out, looking up I found someone I rather have not seen only after being back in England for a few hours. Draco Malfoy stood tall and proud wearing black jeans and a clingy white tee. It was very casual for him. As much of a horny ass he was, he was an extremely sexy ass and nothing was going to be taking that away from the young Malfoy.

He wanted me, he always made that clear, but before I had Paddy and now I have George. Oh how life was evil. "Draco!" I smiled up at him, flashes of the club zoomed through my mind; hot and horny memories. We both knew before the only reason I had choice Paddy was because Draco lived here and I was in residents in Ireland it just didn't make scene. My best guess now was that he wanted me all to himself.

"What brings you to dirty old London? On such a sunny day" He teased walking up to me. He quickly glanced at the twins shop and frowned, but before I could see what left him glaring he bent down and hugged me. I hugged all my friends, kiss them too so when he pecked my cheek I wasn't shocked but Draco and I weren't friends he was practically my rapist.

"I'm just stopping by for a visit" I claimed, not showing him any fear, bullies live on fear. I smiled brightly at him and he smiled back, smiles are contagious.

"Do come to Lunch with me, it feels like I haven't seen you in weeks!" he laughed joining our arms. "Now that I think on it, I haven't seen you since you came to England first, remember you came and met us at the café" I smiled weakly, he didn't remember the club. He doesn't remember that he's on my top list of perverts.

Draco gave me a million watt smile, a smile that I know he only takes out for special occasions like wooing a girl he likes, or wants to fuck. "Well I suppose I could…" I mumble not really thinking as the handsome teen smiles his hypnotizing smile at me.

"Great" Draco smiled "we'll go to Lily's right now, I'm starved" I laughed at his eagerness as he takes my arm in his. He led us back down the street to 'Lily's' which was a quiet, elegant, posh restaurant. Someplace where a Malfoy could eat; I rolled my eyes, someplace expensive.

"Draco really..?" I asked this was not where I wanted to eat when I was dressed in skinny jeans and sandals. This was a place where you wear a sun dress and heels.

"What?" He asked innocently, I laughed as we walked into the restaurant, the bewitched violin seem to pause at our interruption of the delicate peacefulness. I frown at my black nail vanished toe nails.

The host frowned at us, "Table for two" Draco grinned at me.

"Do you have a reservation?" The host sneered at us.

Glancing over at the tables I noticed that the place was quiet full, I didn't even realise it was so late into the lunch hour. That made me frown more, George and Fred could be gone for their lunch by the time I get back.

"The name is Malfoy" Draco stated smirking, his hand slowly took mine and he gently squeezed it. I smiled brightly, yet completely flakily at the host pretending not to care that Draco was touching me inappropriately or that both of us were severely underdressed.

"Yes Mr Malfoy this way" the frowning host had changed in an instant, now he was happy, open and cheery almost. It was weird how fast a person could change. As we walked around the host's stand I snatched my hand back not at all playing along with Draco's little act of 'love sick teens'

We walked through the diner until we reached a private table for two in one of the few corners. It was one of the most secluded tables in the place, I wondered if it was the host trying to hide us 'reckless kids' or Draco wanting privacy. I really hoped it was the first.

After we sat the host took our drink order, after he came and left with Draco red wine and my lemonade, Draco near demanded that I try his red wine and when I said it was a great wine he got me a glass. After he knew that I didn't want to drink. I had George to see after and I could only imagine what Fred would tell his family and more importantly his if I stank of wine in the middle of the day, I know she didn't like the idea of teenagers drinking.

Draco spent most of the time talking about himself, - how he had gotten into '_Stone's Quiddage summer Camp' _that year, I didn't have the chance to tell him I had been there before also. Then he went on about his mother fashion line and how we should do this again sometime.

By desert I was sick of him; there was NO way I was going to be having dinner, breakfast, lunch or tea alone with Draco Malfoy ever again. I mean I've been on some seriously bad dates, but this wasn't even a date! This was just a lunch with a friend supposable. I sighed and slid my finger around the edge of my win glass, glancing at Draco he was smiling that smile again only this time all it left was a bad taste in my mouth. He was an annoying spoilt boy; just like Paddy.

"So, what have you been up to for the past few weeks, Ivy?" He asked, using my nickname again. I sighed and swirled my second glass of wine staring out at the other diners.

"I went to Rome, Blaise and Theo joined me and then we went to Blaise's for the end of festival" I explained, happy to get a word in but when Draco ever moving foot was trailing up and down my skinny jeans I shivered it made me so very uncomfortable.

"Rome? And then Blaise's family" He grinned "There a lot of fun, half of them refuse to speak English and if you try to communicate with them they just laugh unbothered and walk away" He chuckled "You should have invited me to Rome for the feast, I've never been" He pouted playfully, I faked a laugh again, Draco wasn't that funny, just a Cocky Confident Arsehole who had a smile that could make girls panties wet; but not mine, not after this dramatically wrong lunch.

"I went with Dylan and his quiddage buddies and then when they left Theo and Blaise arrived" I explained, not really caring if I was interesting enough to keep his attention anymore at least Paddy listened and remembered this boy is just a jerk.

"So we would have never been alone" He frowned staring out behind me, for a few moment it was silent I was to tired of him to talk and he was calculating something in his busy mind.

"I don't think we should ever be alone Draco" I stated finally interrupting the silence that had come over us; I finished my second wine while he stared at me confused.

"And why is that?" He asked his face hard I smiled lightly at him, almost taunting in my opinion.

"I'm with George now, I don't want to mess that up" I said grinning, hiding the fact that I would do anything to mess it up. Anything!

I mean it's not that I don't like George, but I didn't like him in the way I should, I mean we're arranged to me married. I should want to be with him whenever I can, I should always have him wondering in my mind day and night, he should set me flowers and chocolates, his family should love and accept me, his twin should at least like me. We should have inside jokes and farewell passionate kisses. We should have everything! But instead we have nothing but a hopeless marriage between pureblood families. And know nothing of each other really.

Draco leaned back into his chair for the first time, he shook his head unhappily, "The Weasley twins are well known players in this city" He stated, I wanted to laugh, has he ever looked in the mirror? "How do you know he's not playing with you?" I had known this already, Blaise had mentioned it once that George had given up going out I had come to the conclusion that that was a big deal for one of the twins to do. So it showed he was trying at least not to hurt my feelings.

I laughed, deciding to take a page from Draco books and pretend to be a self-centred and cocky arse hole. Grinning I leaned back in my seat, mimicking him "Who would leave me? I mean looking at me Draco! Would you?" I questioned his eye brows shot up and smirked at me "You're the biggest man slut I know, and would you leave me if you could get me?" I teased.

"Oh I can get you Elizabeth there is no question about that!" He said securely, I let a laugh out shaking my head at his confidence, this was amusing at least "and No if you were mine I'd never let you go" I smiled at him, that was the cocky answer I was waiting for but the end was kind of sweet, I mean for Draco it was 'sweet'.

"Well please don't waste your time, Mr Malfoy I'm taken" Draco laughed, but I was being deadly serious.

"For now" he claimed, I rolled my eyes smirking, I couldn't mess around with anyone unless George and I agreed to that first. I was either going to be a loyal 'Girlfriend' or it was going to be an open relationship for the both of us.

"Are you ready for the bill?" Our host asked smiling at the pair of us.

"Yes" we replied together, neither of us breaking our stare. Draco paid for the lunch, as any gentleman would. One thing about the rich pure blood community; they're brought up right. Something must go wrong when we hit seventeen I thought with a grin.

Back at outside the twin's shop Draco stood beside me after he insisted that he walked me back. As if I was a child or some disobedient dog that'd lose themselves on the short walk from the café to the twin's shop.

My mood was down, and the wine hadn't helped at all. I needed to go see Mike at the Mellow Café, and get myself a big girl drink, maybe I'll owl Theo and Blaise to meet me there late, Might end up being a good night after that horrid lunch.

"Well I would like to do this again" Draco sighed staring down at me; I often caught him glancing at my lips and even my breasts, horny fucker can't even control himself on the public street. "But I know you don't want to be 'alone' with me" He took a step closer to me, there was too many people walking around us for me to take a step back, he wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me close; way too fucking close.

I hugged him quickly and took a step back, walking into a tall wizard with an old wrinkled face, with a quick sorry he nodded and walked off his face set in a frown.

"Well maybe you can convince Theo and Blaise to a meal or a night out and we can all meet up" I teased, as I walked backwards towards the shop.

"I'll work on that" He grinned down at me before walking back the way we had just come and I lost him in the rumble of wizards and witches; little did he know that neither Theo or Blaise would ever agree to that after what happened at the club.

Turning from Draco's lost body I found one of the twins closing the shop door. "You're going to eat?" I asked softly, the boy turned around and frowned and I wasn't sure if it was Fred displeased to see me always or if it was George just upset in seeing me hovering around again.

"Have a nice time with Malfoy?" he snapped sharply at me, this confused me. Maybe it was George- a jealous/angry George or a normal Fred.

"Well, No I didn't actually" I claimed crossing my arms over my chest, making my already tight top protest from the strain of the fabric over my large breasts.

He scanned me for a second, his eyes lingering on my ripped jeans. Suddenly I felt very much underdressed in front of him in his brown suit, red shirt and zebra tie. I was dressed my age; but my mother always said _'teenage is never really acceptable Ivy'_ He sighed "George is doing lunch hour while I go find us some food" Fred Explained.

"I could get the pair of you something" I jumped in, dropping my arms. Hoping to do something, anything, to bring Fred over to my side, he flattered for a few seconds before shaking his head '_no'_

"Nah I have a particular taste" he claimed; it was a bad excuse in my opinion, I sighed knowing Fred and I were never really going to be friends. That left me wondering what hope is there for George and I if he's twin already hates me.

"All right" I nodded walking towards the door he just closed "See you in a while" I smiled extra sweetly; he sorted at me and waved before leaving for the Leaky Cauldron.

I slipped into the twins shop nervously, glancing at '_my stool'_ I sighed; today was going to be a long one. "Hello there missus can I hell-l-l-l-l-p-p-p" I heard George's voice echo over to me, I turned to face him "_Elizabeth_" he sighed glancing me over; I was dressed so very '_teen'_ compared to my other outfits he'd seen.

"Fred told me you've got lunch shift" I distracted him hopefully, smiling slightly "But do you have a few minutes?" George's body froze for a few moments as he stared over my head into the busy street, and then glanced around the shop I counted three teens in the back.

"Sure" he nodded walking behind the shop's service counter and slouching over it.

"I got you something" I explained pulling out a small box and handing it to him "something _small_" I added. He picked up the hand size box and examined it.

"You didn't need to get me something" I nodded knowing he would say something like that "But thank you" he smiled his amazing sea blue eyes at me before started to unwrap the paper only to find a little black box tied with a red string, pulling it open I stood a long step back while George got a bomb of blue goo explode on his face. I watched his reaction carefully; the teens came running then bursted out laughing which made me join in also.

"Master jokester just got owned" One laughed and George finally laughed along and turned the box upside down to find a leather wrist band; it was black and was cursed with a burn proof spell.

"You can't burn the hand the band is on" I claimed taking a step closer to him "but I wouldn't advice testing it" I smirked, George smiled as he whipped the goo from his face.

"Well you got me" he laughed shaking his head in an unbelievable manner, it made me grin wider. I knew this would be a perfect way to entertain him.

One of the slowly quieting boys noticed me and I felt his eyes wonder over me "Dude you're girlfriends cool" he smiled honestly, I smiled a small smile at him, it was fake and forced. I was not George's girlfriend, we had to be friends I was hoping that my little prank would help him loosen up a little, and I needed us to be friends.

"Yeah, I wish Trixie would mess about more" another admired "imagine having a girl who you can prank as well as snog" he laughed nudging his mates arm.

"_And_ is very pretty" the third one charmed cheekily, I laughed at the younger boys. They were only one or two years younger than me, shaking my head I realised I wasn't interested in younger lads at all.

"I got a special box for Fred too only his is a thumb ring" I watched as George face went from amused to curious slowly.

"You probably shouldn't have bothered" he whispered as the teens wondered off. "He's very touchy these days, I think he's on his period" I laughed.

"Oh it's an inching ring, once he puts in on his head starts to inch sometimes your back does too" George laughed. "Crazy right, he'll end up jinxing me or worst"

"Does his box explode too?" he mused watched me with an amused gaze.

"_And_ sings loudly" I grinned "I was hoping the shop would be full when I give it to him, public is safer than private right?" the bell behind up rings, looking behind me I spotted a few fourteen or fifteen year old girls wonder into the shop George waves big at them before grinning down at me.

"That's very evil of you Elizabeth" he chuckled, that made me smile brightly.

"Only some fun" I joke teasingly. He laughed and shook his head. We heard something crash and fall in the back and he sighed. "I'll man the cashbox" I explained quickly trying to help out "Or well make sure no one else does" I said confused since I really can't do anything with the cashbox yet.

George laughed "I'll be back in a second" he murmured wondering down the aisles. I pulled my stool behind the counter and a little from the cashbox so I wouldn't be in George's way when he got back but still in a close enough position to tell someone to piss off. Putting my bag on the counter I gazed out the window and smiled at anyone who looked threw the shops glass or wondered into the shop.

George came back and slide into his place slouching over the counter again as he totalled the girls up. "Sorry for knocking down the poster …Feorge" she giggled after reading his name tag "that's an odd name." I laughed and glanced down at my toes when they looked at me.

"Fred and George combined makes Feorge and Gred" He explained all cheery and happy for the customers "and here's your change" He grinned giving the little red head some coins.

"Thanks" the girl smiled before following her friends out of the shop. The three boys came wondering up the isles seconds later and paid for their new pranks as I searched my bag for my wand.

"Hey" one of the boys asked, I glanced up "_Who are you_?" He smiled brightly at me as he shoved his wallet in his back pocket.

"It's Elizabeth" I smirked dropping the bag on the counter then I jumped up onto the wide counter pulling my legs up and over so I was on the customers side of the wall, glancing at George I made sure he didn't mind. I had always sat on the kitchen counters at home; something my parents hated, but from a young age I had siblings who liked to place me on the counters as they showed off their cooking skills.

"Your George Weasley's girlfriend" one helped, George laughed shaking his head again; they wanted to know who I was. I grinned wider, how wrong he was.

"Come on now, what to do three fifteen year old Hufflepuffs want to do with Elizabeth here" George cocked an eye brow at them, I laughed at his defence.

"Just curious" one shrugged scanning me, it was a little uncomfortable, and it made me shift under his intense open gazing.

"Jealous more like" the second teased. I laughed a little forcedly hoping it would embarrass the boy staring at me enough for him to look away.

"Wanna spill some more info there Elizabeth" the last one asked with his eye brows rose waiting for my response I grinned at the three of them.

"Tell you what I'll give you my surname; and you three can figure it all out then" I teased, glancing at George who grinned at the now scowling boys.

"How will that help us!" one frowned deeply, the one who was scanning me opening. I rolled my eyes at the boy

"Oh it will" George laughed, encouraging the boys to take the offer. I cock an eye brow at the group of them.

"Well then who are you?" the charming one smiled, I shook my head the three of them were amusing to say the least.

"Elizabeth O'Connor" I explained with a flick of my hand "_Obviously_" I teased, George chuckled gazing at me. One of the boys looked confused while the charming one and the quiet one stared at me shocked. It was like someone shook the bells in their heads and they started to recognize the blond hair and green eyed witch that was me.

"As in Quidditch O'Connor?" One asked, I laughed at them "_really_?" then the bunched together and started to chatter loudly. I sighed and looked at George who glanced at the clock above the door.

George interrupted them chatting or drooling at me "Sorry too rush you boys but I was hoping to close for a half an hour," I smirked the opportunity of getting Dylan or Darren O'Connor signatures didn't even enter their minds. I just laughed well humoured at the gang of boys as they made their way to the huge orangey-red door.

"I'm sure you were" the charming one winked cheekily at the pair of us. My breath got caught in my throat, what on earth was he implying.

"Ha, Ha" George faked as he closed the shop door behind them and turned the '_open'_ sign to 'closed' "so…" he began turning to face me slowly.

I kicked my feet from the countered, acting like a 6 year old in a too big seat. "We should talk about it" I explained, trying to be mature. It didn't work, my face heated up and my palm got sweaty at the thoughts of it. Last time was horrible, outside in the garden and then his dad called for us leaving everything out in the open.

"Yes" George nodded quickly, my heart sped up a little "Would you like to come up to our flat? You can hang out there today if you want. Ron, Harry and Hermione will properly be around later "I glanced at the clock, it was barely half two. "It's just Fred will be back soon, and it's impossible to talk while working especially about something so…." He rubbed the back of his neck then threw out his arms "This way we can go out later and talk, alone" My heart stopped and my wit quickly came back.

I smirked at George he watched me warily "Are you trying to ask me out George?" I teased; his eyes went wide with realisation and probably shock. Not what he was expecting me to say?

"No I just thought" He frowned, I laughed quickly as he fumbled "Yeah, it is a date" he claimed. I jumped off the counter.

Smiling I look up into his sea blue, stormy eyes, they were captivating. He was fun to be around I noticed "Our first date" I grinned.

"I think we skipped a few steps" he stated with a finger running over his lips in fake thought. He nodded towards the back room so I grabbed my bag.

"Like meeting the parents" I laughed, as he opened the door for me, I passed through O.K in to the store room but I don't know if their charm to keep unwanted people out was over the space for the door or if it was the door itself. I let it go, not really bothered. I mean I'm sure if I asked George would lift eh charm for me.

"And families" He said with a chuckle leading the way through the dark room, I noticed the work space at the desks was tidier than the last time I was in here.

"Don't forget the friends" I joked remember meeting his intimidating model-like 'quiddage' friends on my first week in England and the looks the twins gave Blaise when he came to get me for the club.

I followed him up the stairs as he hummed in response, at the top of the stairs there was a little hallway with two doors, one led into the apartment the other to an emergency exit or maybe an outdoor entrance. "And now you're getting to see my apartment" he grinned unlocking the door.

"And all before the first date…!" I scolded playfully. He chuckled shaking his head as he walked into his home. I followed him and took in the twin's flat for the first time. It was in easily described in two words as; Bachelor's pad. It was open planed and had black leather couches, a black marble counter top kitchen, the floor and furnishing were accessorized with dark than dark woods. The lights were all low or dimmed. And it weirdly was where I could feel relaxed. I wanted to be like Dylan; a lady killer, only in reverse. So a guess if I had to have my own way and moved to Australia my apartment would resemble this, dark, dimmed and mysterious.

"So what do you think?" George asked from the other side of the Kitchen's Breakfast bar where he watched me intrigued in my reaction to his home.

Instead of saying what I really felt which was adoration I said "I'm shocked Mr Weasley all this accomplishments and not a book insight" I teased, he didn't laugh like I had hoped so I panicked and smiled sincerely at his "But yes, I do like it. It's relaxing"

"Book shelves is in the spare room, but don't be going there for a stimulating read, because you won't find it" he grinned and I laughed.

It wasn't long till Fred arrived back food in bags for the twins. He wasn't happy to see me but he let it pass. After they ate I got a short tour of the apartment by George, I seen the main bathroom, a glimpse into his and Fred's bedrooms, and then finally the spare room which was clustered with odd bit and bobs. My heart leaps when George walked in.

"I guess this is your room really" he mumbled. My heart bounded, he was making space for me in his flat, and maybe we are making progress. "But we'll talk about that later when we're alone" he said nudging his head backwards where I heard Fred smashing dishes together. "And that's it. Oh Fred and I both have our own bathrooms" he shrugged as he trying to remember things.

I gazed at him lost in thought, he really was handsome. In an oddly strange way, I remember I used to make fun of gingers when I was younger but there is something different about George. Something special, I cursed myself, of course there was he was my future now. He wasn't like the people I teased; the natural Irish beauties that my golden locks could never be. He was a strong, tall, blue eyed, funny, smart man with his dream already true and fun around every corner he turned.

He looked at me after he surveyed the room, blinking I looked away from his pink lips "Where are you going to put this stuff" I asked softly, George shrugged "I can work around it" I smiled not really liking the idea of sleeping in a room with a desk with smut on it in the corner but I'd survive. He shook his head '_no'_ with a chuckle.

"We'll throw stuff out and throw the rest up into the attic" his eyes lit up, remembering something "Oh yeah we have an attic too!" he walked back to the door turning off the light.

I laughed "You're doing well for your first place" I smirked stepping back into the narrow hallway "Lorry lived in a one bed, one bath shared apartment with two other girls when she started out first"

He laughed "Well some of us are just lucky" he teased crossing his fingers in my face childishly I stuck my tongue out at him, my mother's scolding voice echoing in my head to put it back in my mouth were it belonged.

"Some of _us_ are just exceedingly talented George" I teased grinning at him before walking away from the room and my future.

*&^%$£"*&^%$*&^%$£*&^%$£*&^%$£

Fred and I had to go back to the shop for the afternoon since our half an hour was up. I quickly set up the flat screen for Elizabeth and she seemed content with watching some programmes for the afternoon. I told her not to be shy and invade the kitchen if she was thirsty or whatever but I really had to get back to work.

I still sat at the cashbox flicking threw my rough paper work. But thankfully now that I'd seen Elizabeth the nagging feeling of guilt was edging away slowly. I didn't need to tell Elizabeth, it would just ruin our first prober outing together, not to mention my chances of really being her friend.

Glancing at my new wrist band I smirked, I couldn't wait till she gave Fred his ring. That was going to be funny. Grinning I looked out the window glancing briefly at the people passing by; the last thing Fred would think was making him outrageously itchy would be a ring from Elizabeth.

"Oi!" Fred called half an hour after we left Elizabeth upstairs. Glancing up at him on the balcony "I don't like it" he claimed as if I was supposed to know what he was thinking. And sure maybe if I wasn't laughing at the joke Elizabeth was going to pull later I might have.

"What don't you like now Fred?" I asked with a chuckle "that the wonder witch products are the first thing you see when you walk in? 'Cause I'm seriously getting bored showing girls around the shop because they can't find them"

"No" he snapped walking down so he was closer "That _she_ is upstairs" he hissed pulling his tie off and throwing it on the counter "In _our_ home"

"You know it's going to be…" He held up a hand, stopping me mid-sentence.

"I don't care how many times you tell me she's going to have to move in eventually. Because she just isn't!" he snapped frustrated "I mean what good will it be if you two are living together?" he asked rhetorically "_None_! She'll learn things about you she doesn't like you'll realise how irritatingly annoying she is" I was about to disagree when he cut over me with wide eyes "and what if she changes things in our own home!"

"No she won't Fred" I sighed, tired of fighting with him; while Elizabeth was gone we had an argument about the spare bedroom. Fred and I never really fight, sure we argue about little thinks like going out or what to eat but nothing as serious as a disagreeing on a new roommate. Either she was going to take our old room in the burrow or she could live with us. And life in the burrow is something I wouldn't wish on her any day, not that I was happy with the fact she'd have to move in eventually. "She likes the flat"

"She's lying then" Fred laughed shaking his head "None of our friends that are girls like the flat they think it's too dark, too '_play boy'_ you know that!"

"Well she likes it" I challenged, the customer bell rings "And that's what matters, isn't it"

"No, what matters is that she's upstairs alone in my apartment and I don't like anything about her" he snapped. Turning and helping the youngster find his way around the shop. Trust Fred to hate Elizabeth, even _I_ don't hate her. She's funny, cute, entertaining, sexy, sporty, talky, arty, and pretty and not to mention she's dealing with the whole arrangement a whole lot better than me in so many ways.

*&^%$£"&^%$£"*&^%$£*&^%$£*&^%$£

It wasn't an hour later when Ron, Harry and Hermione arrived with Fred at the flats front door, Fred had snapped it open with a bang, scaring me half to death calming my heart I jumped up seeing the three of them.

"Oh yeah and _she's_ here" Fred snapped glaring in my direction. I rolled my eyes at him, but he didn't see because he was already leaving closing the door behind him, I heard the familiar click of a locked door.

"Elizabeth!" Hermione greeted happily walking over and hugging me "How was Rome, you have tell me everything!" she smiled big and bright. I smiled at the two boys who rolled their eyes at their best friend.

"If you wanted to go you three should have told me, I would have got you a portkey" I said with a chuckled, Ron's jaw dropped while Harry slide onto the couch, so I dumped myself beside him in the middle "Oh and Italy was amazing!" I grinned at the trio of teens "First Dylan, his friends and I hit the town. Then when they left for Denmark Blaise, Theo and I did the more crazy things. Fancy dress, races, duels, competitions, karaoke you name it we did it!" I smiled as Ron chuckled.

"Too bad George couldn't have gone" Hermione sighed sitting down on my other side.

I swallowed and glanced at Ron who was still laughing at my rant "Yeah he had to work" I lied while still smiling sweetly.

"First time up here…?" Harry asked, turning to face him I smiled and nodded "like it?"

"Yes..." I grinned, looking around again at the dark woods and black leathers "...a lot"

"What are you doing later?" Hermione asked curiously "We're going into muggle London to the cinema do you want to come?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her confused.

"What the hell is a _cinema_?" I asked with a laugh and Ron chuckled along.

"Exactly what I said" he shook his head "'Mione says it's like a huge television" he shrugged pointing to the flat screen in front of us "I still don't know why Fred and George got one" he stated eyeing the flat screen with detest.

"Because the magic world is becoming more interactive with the muggle one" Hermione sighed rubbing her temple, I could tell she had been through this already with Ron. I smiled at the pair of them, still wondering which one of them were going to make the first move to get their relationship out of the 'friend' zone.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm busy this evening" I said poker faced picking at my jeans.

"Cause you're hanging with Zabini and Nott again?" Harry asked his voice a little colder than I was used to. I laughed and shook my head no. "Who then?" he asked interestedly.

"George of course….!" Hermione guessed right, it made me blush hotly "I bet he plans the best dates" she taunted.

I laughed good-heartedly at the fact I've never been on a date with him, not Hermione "Well I have a feeling you'll be demanding a step by step analyses of this date won't you" I rose an eye brow at her. Now it was her turn to blush and nod. I laughed along with Harry while Ron was distracted by the loud, colourful adverts on the television.

"How many dates have you been on" Hermione gushed. I inhaled a long breath thinking of an answer that it's horrible for George.

"Ehh" I frowned eyeing my toes again "I guess this is our first real date" I smiled looking up at her patient brown eyes.

"He was over at the burrow this morning" Hermione grinned at me, she was all full of information today, I smiled knowingly at her.

"I guessed, we're not the letter sending type" I explained when she cocked her head to the side. Ron finally sat down in one of the two armchairs, I assumed it was one of the twins usually which was why he was so nervous about sitting in it.

"That's what George said earlier" Harry laughed "New generation of couples"

"So how do you know when to meet?" Hermione said eye brows furrowed, her long lashes caught my attention for a second; she really was a hidden beauty wasn't she.

"I come to the shop" I explained softly, my hands knitting together on my lap "we hang out then" I mumbled.

"While he's working?" she asked shocked. I was growling at myself on the inside I'm lying to one of my few friends in England. "I guess that makes sense" She shrugged letting it go thankfully.

"Yeah" I coughed glance a sneaky glance at Ron who was staring at me confused with laughter hidden deep in his sky blue eyes. "So what did you three planning on doing this afternoon?" I asked leaning back into the soft leather.

"Fred asked me to come the shop today" Ron explained quickly, before Hermione could open her mouth again "but Ginny came along and she took the hours instead" he shrugged his frustrated eyes dazzling me slightly.

"Yeah, and when Fred said we could hang out her, we opted for this instead of wondering town" Harry explained "So how have you been?" he asked, glancing at him I noticed something new in his eyes but I couldn't figure out what it was maybe it was sincerity or just the glare from his glasses.

"I'm good, I mean I just got back from a few days in Italy what could be wrong with me" I laughed with Hermione "Oh but I did have a horrible lunch" I shivered at the memory of white blond hair and straying eyes.

"What why?" Ron asked confused "Mum told Fred to be nicer to you" he added honestly, and then blushed obviously not meant to tell me Freddie was getting given out to by his mother.

"Why would she do that?" Harry asked confused, I glanced at him; he didn't notice how cold Fred was towards me. Wow, he needed to clean his glasses.

"Cause he hates me" I joked "It's _so_ obvious" I laughed lightly, making it all into a joke to save Ron.

"Well was that it, Fred?" Hermione asked all interested in the gossip. I shook my head 'no'

"Malfoy dragged me to '_Lily's'_ dressed like this" I said stretching out my legs showing off my casualness "Not to mention that boy is the biggest fan of himself ever!" I closing my eyes sighing loudly "He goes on and on about how he's so brilliant"

"Why do you put up with him?" Hermione huffed standing up and started wondering around the living area of the twin's flat.

"He's friends with my friends" I explained shortly "And since I really have no friends in England I'm not going to start rejecting anyone. But Draco and I aren't going to be friends, ever" I shivered "not after that horrible lunch"

"Lily's is really expensive" Ron commented a distracted look playing on his facial features.

"Yeah I know!" I stated tiredly "I would have much rather starved till tonight" I sighed my hands running up and down my arms.

"Well you don't need Malfoy" Harry grinned at me "You have us three and Zabini and Nott" he assured with a shy smile.

I smiled brightly at him "Brilliant!" I grinned excitedly, then a clock caught my eye "Oh, What time you three leaving at?" I asked Hermione simply because she seemed to be the most organised of the three.

"Any time, the cinema in London stays open late" Hermione offered

"We could play team-chess" Hermione made a face at Ron; he frowned at our less than excited response.

"Or we could watch some Television" I teased him, Harry and Hermione quickly agreed.

"Sure we could do that either" Hermione laughed and sat down in the other armchair opposite Ron's frowning body. Handing Harry the remote I quickly pulled off my sandals and lay down in the long three seater couch stretched out, I was tired from the travelling.

The three of us sat around the T.V laughing at random comedy shows from the Simpsons to the Big Bang Theory all evening until six ticked along and the twins arrived up to their flat. Fred was first and Ron slide out of his chair and onto the couch, I moved so he could sit between Harry and me. George wondered in after, and both of us felt Hermione's hawk like eyes on us so I stood up to greet him.

"Tired?" I asked facing away from Hermione.

"Nope" he said popping the end and rolling on the balls of his feet while his eyes glanced at the seats, there was only the seat I vacated left. "I'll grab a chair" he said walking away from me. I nodded and slowly face the Television to see Hermione frowning at the T.V while everyone else laughed; obviously she was pretending to be watching it while really she was watching the supposed to be 'happy couple'.

"George" I sighed spinning back again and grabbing his forearm I pulled him over to the couch and sat him down in my old seat and I sat on the arm of the couch. He glanced at me confused, so did Ron and Fred. Harry was too engrossed by the television and Hermione was smiling while she fake watch Awkward. I sighed leaning down to George my lips almost touched his ear.

"Hermione is watching us still" I whispered, he chuckled and grabbed my legs and pulled me onto his lap, I squealed very girly. Ron's gasp was heard loudly around the room. I'd say he was as shocked as I was at George actions.

"Then we better look like we're a real couple" He mumbled into my hair. I pulled my legs up so my feet where flat on the couch next to Ron's thighs but the back of my legs were pressed up against George's legs.

The five of us watched the end of Awkward laughing at all the right places and during the break Hermione decided to break the silence "So where are you taking Elizabeth later?" Hermione smiled sweetly at George. Fred snapped his head towards the pair of us.

"It's a surprize…" George explained as the television flashed with adverts.

"Obviously since I didn't even know about it" Fred snapped. George shook his head in defeat but he was hidden from Fred with my body I held in a laugh with Ron who spotted George's reaction too.

"Well I doubt you're invited" Harry laughed smiling brightly at Fred "It is a date after all" Fred's eyes widened.

"But you two never go on dates" he got out through clenched teeth. I could have sworn his ear were turning pink.

"Yeah George you need to take her out more" Hermione advised seriously "hanging out at the shop isn't going to cut it" she snapped

I laughed "Hermione Granger; dating advisor" I teased, she flushed while Ron and Harry chuckled.

"Elizabeth O'Connor; bored date-ee" she teased, George tensed under me, I gasped at her flakily but humoured. This was the most freely I had been myself around the Weasleys since the day I had meet them.

"Ms H. Granger; on very thin ice" Hermione laughed pulling out her wand twirling it casually in her hands.

"Mrs Weasley; In the future" the Weasleys and Myself stopped laughing. Harry chuckled lightly and Hermione blushed crimson.

"Are you sure I'm the Mrs Weasley to be in the room Hermione?" I cocked an eye brow at the reddening teen. She gasped and threw the red cushion at me while Fred, George, Harry and I laughed at her embarrassment. Ron sat there confused gazing at his hands.

*&^*&^%$£&^%$£*&^%$£*&^%$£(*&^%$£&^%$£%$£"!*

We spent an hour watching television before, Ron, Harry and Hermione decided they had better to head into muggle London for their film. After they left, Fred left shortly after also with a bothered growl, he had told me before he stormed up the stairs earlier that he was going out tonight with Lee and Oliver and he had asked if I wanted to join the and I suppose when I declined he didn't think twice that I had made plans with Elizabeth just that I didn't want to go out.

So that left Elizabeth and I alone on the couch, she slid out of my lap and into Ron's old spot and for some reason I didn't like her leaving my lap. She smiled at me.

"So is this outfit enough for my surprize" she teased, I laughed eyeing her curved body trying not to linger on her large breasts.

"It should do perfectly, unless you want to change, you can always use our Floo network if you want" I explained pointing to the fireplace "We're going into muggle London" I smirked at her shocked expression "and that's all the spoilers you're getting"

"Is the dress code more like heels or flats?" she asked, I cocked a head at her not really knowing myself. She laughed "I'm going back to the triplets' house to change O.K?" She laughed standing up. "I'll be back in an hour" she said seriously glancing back at me quickly.

"Sure" I shrugged standing too "We'll leave around half eight" I grinned "and have a few drinks beforehand somewhere"

She laughed "Oh he dares drink with me again after the Mellow café" she teased "Brave you are" she laughed grabbing her bag.

"We Gryffindors are the true Brave of men Miss O'Connor" I laughed, she is so light and easy to be around when she has none of her family around or any parents hanging around.

"Well you're going to have to be brave Mr Weasley" she stated, the humour leaving her eyes quickly as she grabs some floo powder "Because we have _a lot_ of talking to do later" She sounded so much older than a sixteen year old right then and there. My heart stops, does she know about Lee's Party? No she couldn't!

"Yes, that we do" I agreed just as seriously "Talking and drinking, I think we'll cope" I teased, her laugh returns which makes me smile. And I know for sure that I think of her as an equal now in all this mess not just some teenager who dove into my life from some mysterious cliff of hell.

"That we will" she grins and steps into the fireplace "See you later" she waves shyly.

"Bye" I whisper and she was gone in a burst of flames in greens, yellows and blacks.

Making my way into my bedroom I am determined to make this work. We are to be married for Merlin's sake the least we could be is good friends. My mind wonders to her in my lap and how content I felt with her there, how her hips moved as she walked down the street in front of me after we went to the '_Golden Sword'_, how her eyes lights up when she really laughs like today, how much she makes me laugh; she's in competition with Fred at this stage. Glancing at my reflexion in the mirror I'm a grinning mess. And then it hits me like a tonne of bricks and my smile flatters as it dawns on me.

I like her, I like Elizabeth Ivy O'Connor. And she's arranged to marry me. Sighing I fall to the bed, I better not fuck this up. Then I laugh, glancing at the ceiling, Fred's going to just love this.

**A/N:**  
><strong>I worked really hard on this Chapter so I would really like to know what you think, have any new ideas to hit me with for George and Elizabeth and overall what can I do to make it better! Please and Thanks you!AN:**


	20. The First Date

**The First Date**

*&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£ £$%^&^%$

Just before flooing back to George and Fred's apartment my hands shook with my nerves. Jasmine had came over to Jamie and Claire's house to help me get ready for my first offical date with George Weasley. It wasn't until after I left the Weasley's flat and I was alone in my room that I started to panic, and we were going to talk about the arranged marriage too and what we should do, my nerves were shot. My whole system was in panic mode. But thankfully Jasmine helped to calm me down in minutes, being the only sister left in the country it was her duty. She also helped me choose the flirty casual navy dress and classic cream wedged heels I was wearing.

"Well what are you waiting for it's way past eight and it's only _George_" Jamie teased from his spot on the couch, Claire touted him as she poured the three adults in the room some red wine.

"You'll be fine sweetie" Jasmine explained confidently. But my nervous shaking didn't stop "Just pretend" she added quickly as I stepped into the enlarged fireplace "pretend and it'll turn into the truth" she pointed out.

"Pretend what?" I asked confused grabbing some floo powder.

"That you like him" She sighed out with a pitiful smile.

"Fred and George's Flat" I snapped dropping the powder. As I seen milliseconds of images of peoples home I thought over it, I just had to pretend to like George, I could do that. I ended up in the right fireplace, sighing thankfully I stepped out into the living room to find George running a hand through his styled ginger hair and wearing a smart causal suit. Smiling at him he smiled his charming smile back, Jasmines advice was useless to me now, I couldn't pretend to like George. I actually did kinda liked him. Damn, _how did that happen_.

*&^%$£ £$%^&^%$

I decided that the best option was for the pair of us to apparite to the restaurant if we actually wanted to get there on time, instead of _just late_ as Elizabeth described before. The fireplace sparked up and there she was, and she looked beautiful.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" I asked with a smirk fixing the cliff links on my shirt.

"Sure thing" She fixed her curled hair and made sure her bag was in place before taking my arm.

"Hold tight" I advised as we disappeared into the tight tube of apparition.

We arrived at the hip, new muggle bar Lee had been telling me about at his party. I was glad to have landing in the right place. Smiling down at Elizabeth I led her inside and towards the bar. "Drinks as promised, What would you like?" I asked over the music.

"Surprise me" she grinned dropping her bag to the bar and flicking her blond hair out of her face. I chuckled and leaned over the bar to the bar tender and ordered a cosmo for Elizabeth and a cider for myself. "I like this place, I don't usually go to muggle bars" she explained into my ear to make sure she wasn't over heard. Her scent engulfed me and I couldn't help that my desire for her grew.

"Yeah, I was at a party while you were away in Italy, the host mentioned this place. I thought we could check it out before dinner" I smiled, handing over some muggle money for our drinks.

There was an awkward few moments where neither of us said anything. Before the silence was interrupted by Angela, one of my old school friends. "Fred?" She greeted happily "You didn't tell me you were coming here the other night" she jumped in and hugged me and kissing my cheeks dangerous close to my mouth.

"It's George actually" I explained with a chuckle "how many years have you known us and you still don't know who's who" I accused her amused, her hand landing on my thigh as she shook her head amused.

"Oh shush, you and Fred are identical" Angela laughed her eyes excited, as she slapped my leg. "So this is thee Elizabeth O'Connor then?" she turned to face the younger girl.

Elizabeth, I noticed didn't look as amused as either of us. "Yes" she answered shortly glancing between the pair of us curiously.

"Oh Georgie she's just as pretty as we've heard" Angela lied, since neither Fred and myself had spoken in great length about Elizabeth "stylish too, who made that little dress?" she asked eyeing up the younger girl, for some reason I felt like Angela was patronising the girl.

"I'm not sure actually, besides you're cocktail dress is far prettier" she replied slightly cold. "Excuse me, I'm just going to powder my nose" she excused her self walking towards the back of the bar.

Just as Elizabeth was out of ear shot Angela huffed "Little jealous thing isn't she" she teased, taking her seat and catching the bartenders attention "Vokda lime" she smiled before turning back to me "and really George she's not really your type"

"Since when do I have a type" I laughed taking a large gulp of my drink and thinking over what Angela said as she paid for her drink, Was Elizabeth jealous?

"Well it's never been little, blond, school girls before has it George?" she argued taking a long sip from her drink. We eye'd each other for a long moment before I placed my drink down and replied.

"That's not the point, is it Ang?" I asked "She's who I like right now and that's what matters" I declared seriously to my friend.

&^%$£ £$%^&*&^%$£$%^%$

I just slid past a couple laughing loudly when I heard the end of George and his tall, perfect friend's conversation._ "She's who I like right now and that's what matters" _My heart thudded with the shock of it.

"Elizabeth" this Angela greeted before slipping out of my stool "I hope you enjoy the rest of your night" she said sincerely "you've managed to catch a good one here" she pointed out gazing at George for a long moment before kissing his cheek, in an appropriate place, and wondering back to her friends.

"Sorry about her" George explained as I sipped my drink "I didn't know she was going to be here and she's a bit of a handful sometimes"

"It's fine, she's your friend" I smiled into my drink, still ecstatic about the new information I just learnt. "So did Fred have any of the sweets we bought at McCann's?" George's eyes brightened.

"Yeah we devoured them in like two and a half days. Did you end up sharing any of your's with the triplets?" he asked. I laughed and nodded, the pair of us talked about the different type of muggle sweets, my trip to Italy, his work and drank two more drinks until it was close to half nine. Then George stood and helped me to my feet before bringing me outside and apparited us to our next destination. A renown Magical restaurant in the south of London, the outside didn't look like more than a rundown shop but once you were allowed inside that peeling door the place came alive.

"Been here before?" George asked unbottening his jacket as he held out my chair.

"No" I whispered gazing around the room, there were about fifty people sitting in the beautiful circle room, a pianist I recognized played in the centre, all the tables where intimate and romantic and waiters dressed in black and red dotted around the room.

George grinned at me as he sat "Neither have I" he admitted, eyeing the floral arrangement at the side of the table "But it's supposed to be amazing" he teased, I laughed. We ordered our drinks and meals before really talking again.

"How'd you manage this?" I asked still shocked we were here to begin with "Jamie was telling me once how hard it was to get a reservation in any of the great restaurants in London unless you practically owned the place by buying their shares."

George shrugged licking his bottom lip "Fred and I get invitations to plenty of these types of places all the time, we never really ask for the follow up." He explained his eyes flickering around the room.

"But why?" I asked confused "I mean, that just doesn't make any sense"

"Sure it does" George laughed leaning closer to me as our waiter poured our wine "I'm a successful, young business man that the public adores" He boasted mockingly. "Why wouldn't want a renown place such as this want me advertising it?"

I shook my head at his antics "So what you get invited, if you accept, they get to take your picture and it comes out in tomorrow's daily mail?" I asked intrigued.

"No Silly" George tusked taking our glasses and handing mine to me "Our picture" he explained with a playful wink, taking a sip.

*&^%$£ £$%^&^%$£ £$%$£*

We were on our deserts, Elizabeth deciding on a chocolate moose and I a chocolate fudge cake. As mine came to the table Elizabeth eye'd it, I knew just by her expression alone she preferred mine over her own, smaller dish.

As the waiter walked away I leaned into her and smirked "We can share if you like" I explained pushing my plate towards her. She smiled brightly before laughing lightly and taking a spoonful of my cake and moaning deeply when it was in her mouth. My mind went rolling from the sound and my slacks tightened. The night has been going brilliantly between the pair of us laughing and chatting and Elizabeth not over reacting when a waiter actually asked to take a photo of us for the paper.

"It's delicious" she stated dipping her spoon into her own moose. "I knew I should have ordered it" she muttered under her breath. I decided to dip my spoon into her desert, she let out a gasp of shock "excuse me" she snapped eyeing my spoon.

"Only fair since I shared mine" I teased taking the spoon into my mouth and making an over done sound of appraisal. She burst out laughing shaking her head and stealing some more of my cake.

I payed, we left the restaurant, and I apparited us back. It was cool outside when we finally got back to London. Elizabeth shivered and eye'd the clear night sky. "Here, borrow my jacket" I explained pulling off the jacket and helping her into the far too big jacket. "Better" I asked hopefully.

She nodded with a smile as I we walked the short distance towards Jamie O'Connor's home in London "George we never got around to talking about what's going to happen..." she paused biting her lip for a moment "...You know with us"

I was quiet for a moment before blurting it all out "Well I think you should move in with Fred and I" she eye'd me slightly shocked her lush lips parted "I know it's soon and everything but you moving between your siblings isn't far on you, and maybe this way Fred with start to like you like I do and you can start to think about what you really want after Hogwarts and I can help you achieve that. And besides if you don't like living in the flat with us you can move out and we'll figure it out something else after that" I ranted rubbing the back of my neck, before glancing down at the smaller girl, she stared at me wide eyed.

"You like me?" She asked softly, I flushed bright red my ears burning. "I mean" her face flushed "Yeah I could move in"

"Really?" I asked quickly "You don't have to you know that right?"

"No, I want too" she explained looking away from me for a moment "Besides it's kind of what's expected of us isn't it" she glanced back at me quickly "But personally I want to get to know you better cause..." she closed her eyes before catching my gaze, her green eyes glowed in the street light "I kinda like you too"

My heart jumped at her words "Brilliant" I whispered leaning in and catching her lips with mine. Her hands tentatively found my hips as mine found her waist and I pulled her close. We broke apart from our first kiss and smiled at each other, our bodies pressed against each other "Just brilliant" She laughed and bounced to her tippy-toes to kiss me again this time with more passion.


	21. Sunday Dinner

Sunday Dinner

*&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£

Sitting cross legged in Jamie's spare room's bed I couldn't really stop myself from smiling. My music was humming in the background, 'Young Blood' by 'The naked and Famous' while I sorted through my old school books and notes. George and I's first date had gone brilliantly, I couldn't help but remember how he held me tight to his chest and his lips kissed me. Sighing loudly I grinned, George was a brilliant kisser. There was a hoot at the window, sliding off the bed, I wondered who was owling me before midday, on a Saturday. I didn't even know if any of my friends who even woke up before midday on the weekend. Unlocking the latch the Owl jumped into the room onto the desk, letting out very excited hooting, I spotted the daily profit on it's leg.

"Shush little thing" I hushed undoing the tie around it's leg. Once I had undone the package it hooted once loudly and flew out the window and back to who ever owned it.

I quickly unraveled the newspaper and found a letter inside. Confused I sat ontop of some of my old Drumstrang notes and dropped the newspaper to my side then I peeled off the blue wax. The Letter was short,

_'__Dear Elizabeth_

_I just thought you'd like to see yourself in the newspaper before someone else tells you about it. Looks like they used the photograph from last night after all and somehow sourced an other one too! You look great in both so don't worry. I was wondering if your up for an other Sunday dinner tomorrow? We could break the news about you moving in then if you'd like? But I think I'm going to tell Fred this afternoon'_

_Yours Sincerely,  
>George Weaseley.'<em>

I grabbed the newspaper and rapidly searched for George and I. Finding it in the _'Out and About_' section, it's for celebrities from all over the world spotted in England. The first was the photo of us at the restaurant last night, the restaurant looked amazing, intimate and romantic, the other was from earlier yesterday, I laughed. There we were inside the colorful window of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as I sat on the counter and George stood behind it, we had been smiling at something the younger boys had said too us. The photographs where such contrasts to each other, the renown restaurant so dark and mysterious and then the Weasley's shop so light and everyday.

'George Weasley, owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and Elizabeth O'Connor, eleventh child of Roisin and Mathew O'Connor, Irish descent, occupation unknown'

I laughed, of course George wouldn't need anymore explanation from his job, but I wasn't well known in a wide numbers of circles in England, and the description showed that. The photographs were actually well taken and appealing for both of us. Picking up his letter again, flickered through it and butterflies appeared in my stomach causing me to smile and turn up my music.

&^%$£$%^&^%$£

Fred still hadn't returned from whatever errand he needed to run this morning. And I starting to edge out the nerves, I had about telling him Elizabeth moving in, with irritation that he still wasn't back yet. It was Saturday so the shop was busy and we did manage to rope in Ron and Ginny to work today but they didn't know where the pranks where stored that needed to be restocked and Ron was completely useless at the cash register. Just as I was about to owl Fred to get his ass back he reappeared flushed and carrying bags.

"Sorry, traffic in muggle London is terrible this morning" he pointed out rushing to the back of the shop and straight into the workroom snapping the door closed with him. I spotted two kids trying to follow him in and the door knob giggling at the instead of opening. Did Fred really this that was enough to gratify why he's left me alone all morning with the crazy amount of Saturday shoppers.

Fred didn't reappear straight away and I got Ginny take over the till while I went into the back to get more stock, curious to know what the hell Fred was doing. Pushing the door open I found him laying out all his new purchases, they were bloody baby toys. I rolled my eyes at his back, "really Fred, you couldn't have waited till tomorrow when we're closed to buy all that stuff?" I asked as I passed him to go into the stock room flicking my wand at the pranks that I seen needed restock and they started to pile onto of each other.

Fred made a grunting sound before he turned and grabbed a few trays of pranks from the pile. "Places to buy baby toys aren't open on a Sunday dearest brother" He pointed out with a big grin, "I really thought I'd be back before midday, what time is it anyways?" he asked pulling open the door and making his way out into the shop.

"It's close to lunch hour, which by the way you're so taking" Fred made a face and I knew he was trying not to mention he took it yesterday and it was my turn, I placed down the pranks. "I'm going to go back to the till, Ginny's got three over excited children on her hands and she's not great with kids"

Fred nodded absent mind-idly, I rolled my eyes and walked away then into someone. "George!" the voice greeted, it was Elizabeth. "Hey" she laughed fixing her floaty skirt over her amazing legs before making sheer necklace lay in the middle of her chest again, I gulped.

"Hey, you got my letter then?" I asked pointing to the cash register and she followed my lead. "I'd figure you'd come see us rather than reply" I laughed letting Ginny escape.

"Thank you" she breathed stepping down, then she spotted Elizabeth. I totaled up the kids pranks and toys as I listened to them. "You're here again" she pointed out blankly.

"Yeah" Elizabeth nodded pulling at the long sleeves of her thin maroon jumper down over her wrists, "George and I have to talk about some things"

Ginny scoffed "like the publicity show you put on last night?" she asked snootily, since when was my little sister so cold, "Yeah we've all seen the photographs you've really got Hermione fooled" Elizabeth glanced at me for a moment I shook my head at her confused as the boys took their change and ran out of the shop.

"Whats all this about photographs and Hermione?" Fred bounced over happily before spotting Elizabeth. "You're here again?" he asked shocked, he glanced at me "Suppose the date went well then"

"Pfft" Ginny snorted "If you call two pictures in the Daily Profit going well" and with that she walked down the aisle to help Ron restock the pigmy puffs.

"She doesn't really like me huh?" Elizabeth voiced jumping onto the counter, just like she had yesterday, and then fix her skirt into place.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Fred asked crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Elizabeth.

"I want to talk to you about something," I pointed out to Fred "something that we know is going to have to happen sooner rather than later"

Fred moved his glare to me, his eyes hard and his stance stiff "This is about her moving in isn't it? That's why you spent the morning cleaning out that room?"

"It's all part of the arrangement" I explained seriously leaning across the counter, so I was on my forearms "Sides Elizabeth will be heading to Hogwarts with Ginny and Ron soon"

"When?" Fred snapped, uncrossing his arms and loosing the tough guy act. I knew he wasn't asking about Hogwarts now.

I shrugged "We're going to tell mom tomorrow at Sunday dinner." I glanced at Elizabeth "we'll meet here at like half one tomorrow" I turned back to Fred, when she nodded "maybe move her in tomorrow evening or Monday?"

"Alright fine" but he turned to Elizabeth "But I still don't like you and just to make it clear, I probably never will" and with that he turned and left, it wasn't until Fred was out of ear shot that Elizabeth laughed lowly.

"You find that funny?" I asked shocked it annoyed me a lot that Fred couldn't even pretend to like her now, "You're going to be living with that goofball you know" I explained poking her side, she squealed jumping away I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"ticklish" she warned with a straight face, "and with Fred, he'll learn to put up with me" she shrugged, a girl came over and I did up her bill and she paid, I waved and smiled as she left. "Sides he's not even in my top favourite Weasley's anyways" Elizabeth pointed out with a cheeky smile.

She pulled her legs under her, she turned around on the counter so she was facing me, a smile on her lips. "So who's got the honor of being numbers three, two and one and that list then?"

"You, Ron and Bill" she explained, I smirked "respectively" I huffed out.

"What the hell does Bill have that I don't and don't even get me started on Ron!" I demanded playfully with a huff.

"Bill kissed my hand when I met him" she teased, "As far as I remember you had to be dragged to me" I felt the embarrassment of that day creep up and my ears burned. "But I suppose after last night, I could reverse the leaderboard" she laughed winking, my heart thudded at this new side of Elizabeth.

"And what wooed you so much you last night Elizabeth" I asked stepping in front of her, it didn't go unnoticed by me that her gaze fell down to my lips.

"That you're a great.." she paused slowly returning her gaze back up to my eyes "that you gave me you're jacket when it was cold last night" she pointed out with a smirk.

"Is that everything?" I asked lowly leaning closer to her, my gaze flickering down to her pinked lips. "hmm?"

"Sure" Elizabeth whispered but her voiced wavered, I wanted to kiss her so badly, _fuck it,_ I leaned in to capture her lips...

"ELIZABETH!" someone shouted scaring both of us, turning to see who it was we found the triplets. "you two made the paper" she squealed like she was the sixteen year old, waving he Daily profit in the air like a bloody flag.

*&^%$£$%^&^%$£%^&^%

I jumped down from the counter and walked towards my crazy older siblings, the three of them obviously got off for lunch and decided to bombard me with questions. "Yeah, did dad write or..."

"Of course he wrote! he sent the daily mail to Lorrie and Paul in France and over Shauna and Killian in Italy, Dylan and Darren had wrote to him about it. The only one of us to not get the news is Michael and that's because he's Merlin knows where right now." Jasmine gushed, "I mean we knew you had the date but this is just brilliant Ivy"

Jamie laughed patting his sisters shoulder trying to calm he down, she got over excited as fast as she was quick tempered "She's just excited you got your first English debut in the papers"

"At sixteen" Jason added proudly. "Dad's over the moon, you could ask for anything and he'd give it to you without a second thought" he claimed with a laugh.

"Not Australia" Jamie added seriously giving me a serious gaze, "Anything reasonable"

"So how'd the date go, did you get rid of the shakes?" Jasmine asked, god I hope George didn't heard that.

"How about I tell you three over lunch" I muttered glancing over my shoulder at George who was helping out two women at the cash register. "How'd you know I was here anyways" I sighed curling my hair behind my ear.

"We checked my house first" Jamie pointed out with a shrug "And if you weren't here, we wouldn't have found you" holding the shop door opened for Jazz and I. I quickly turned to face George, he eye'd softly me with a crooked smile, I waved and then I was gone.

I spent my lunch hour in deep interrogation from the triplets. Eventually I escaped when they had to go back to work only to be ambushed by Blaise and Theodore looking cheeky and holding a daily profit. Somehow I managed my way to Jamie's home late that evening slightly tipsy and very worn out. The minute I crawled into the plush bed I was knocked out for the night.

The next morning I woke with a start, Claire was calling me for breakfast. I quickly changed into a pair of leggings and one of the jerseys Darren gave me before making my appearance in the kitchen. Claire wore her floral silk dressing gown and Jamie only wore pajama bottoms. "Morning" I greeted sliding into my seat, Claire had already placed some rashers and eggs on my plate."Thanks" I murmured pouring some orange juice.

"So whats the plan for today?" Jamie asked taking a long sip of coffee.

I munched on toast as I replied "George and I are going to tell Mr and Mrs Weasley I'm moving in with the twins" I explained, and suddenly my face was covered with warm coffee as Jamie coughed and spluttered. "EWW" I moan grabbing a napkin and patting my face clean, giving Jamie the stink eye "Well lets hope dad reads his letter a little more calmly"

"When did you come up with this plan Ivy?" Claire asked curiously while Jamie slowly turned pink from all his coughing.

I shrugged grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill "On our date" I explained as Jamie accepted the glass of water from Claire and started to down the liquid. "You two are the first I've told, we told Fred yesterday"

"How'd he take it?" Jamie breathed out eyeing me wide eye'd, as his face returned to his natural colour.

I pouted "He doesn't really like me" I explained writing the news down, mentioning not to say anything to the Weasleys until late this evening after we've told them in person. "I'm not sure if I like him much either to be honest"

The adults looked between each other before smiling down at me "Do you remember when we got together Ivy?" Jamie asked, I shook my head, I was far too young to remember much of any of my siblings and their partners except Killian's since he's the second youngest and his relationship caused dramatics in the house left right and centre. "Well we were the first of the Jason, Jasmine and I. Turned out Claire wasn't a hot topic for Jason and Jasmine, but it wasn't anything against her it was just the fact that she was 'stealing' me from them."

"Which to clarify I wasn't" Claire huffed "But Jazz wasn't adamant that I wasn't the right woman for your brother"

"I think Fred might be just the same" Jamie explained softly, "jealously can be dangerous, maybe you should find something in common with him and force it down his throat."

"That's what I did" Claire grinned with a laugh "Jason didn't know what hit him that day"

"Do tell" I smirked eating my breakfast.

"We were three month into our relationship and Jason has a thing for vampire history and so do I..." Claire began and I ate up everyone of her words. By the end of it we were laughing so hard my eyes stung with tears and my letters to my family were sent.

*&^%*€£$%&*%$£%^€&*^&&€^%$£

Fred has decided to leave for the Burrow before Elizabeth got here. So instead of waiting inside the house alone, I decided to wait outside the shop smiling as people waved over at me. I wore a black teeshirt and jeans today, not really bothered about dressing up just to go to the Borrow. But when I spotted Elizabeth walk around the corner with her Father I wish I had at least worn a smart jacket.

Pushing my self off the wall I met them in the middle of the street "Mr O'Connor" I greeted shaking his hand quickly, his gaze flickered over my attire "I didn't expect to see you here this afternoon" I glanced at Elizabeth she smiled shyly, she wore a tailored beige slacks and a loose navy shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage in my opinion, and a light navy jacket over it all.

"Neither did I, but Ivy sent us all a letter about the news" he explained seriously, a small smile lingering on his lips "of course we've kept it from your family until you get to tell them first hand, but we're all very happy to hear of the advancement"

"Advancement, God dad" Elizabeth flushed embarrassed, pulling her pin straight blond hair into a high pony tail.

"Don't use the lord's name in vain Elizabeth we've just came from mass for Merlin sake" Elizabeth rolled her eyes when her fathered looked back to me, I held in an amused smile.

"We're going to be late for dinner at this rate dad" Elizabeth pointed out.

"Right go on" He smirked and kissed her forehead "Stay safe" he murmured before letting her take my arm.

"Goodbye" I nodded before pulling both of us into the suffocating rubber tube I've grown fond of. We landing in a dry patch of grass a little from my old home. Elizabeth huffed and checked her over for splinching, she seemed fine. "Are you okay?"

"I was in Ireland for a mass service" She explained moodily "after I sent my letter, he demanded that I come back to Ireland for mass, he also asked everyone in the family who staying in Europe to get their arses to our local church too" she pointed out as she stomped towards the house in her heavy heeled boots "Mass is one of the most boring activities I have to endure" she shook her hair, her pony tail swishing in the air behind as she did. "now I've got to come to your parents house looking like..." she glanced down at her clothes "like i just came from mass!" she huffed.

I tugged her arm so she was facing me, I found myself thinking she looked very cute when she was annoyed. "you look fine" I affirmed, "great as a matter of fact" she flushed slightly at my complement. "Sides, if I know my mother at all dinner will be much shorter today than last time you where here, so that you can move into the flat quicker" I chuckled and she laughed.

"Where's Fred?" she asked bitting her lip, "I was worried he'd say something to my dad earlier, then he wasn't even waiting with you"

"He came earlier, something about wanting to talk to Harry and Hermione about the muggle world" I muttered softly, choosing not to mention that Fred really wasn't in favor of our new roommate.

"Oh" she smiled, "Shall we go in?" she asked eyeing the clouds about us, "Looks like it might rain".

*&^%$£ £$%^&*&^%$£%^&

The pair of us entered the house to even more craziness than last time, people were shouting, laughing, Arthur and Harry were running after a stray gnome and I spotted all of George's siblings in the crowed living and kitchen area. George helped me out of my jacket as my appetite tripled from the scent of Mrs Weasley's cooking wavering in the air. "You're family are amazing" I explained with a laugh as he shook his head slightly embarrassed.

Hermione ran over to us a huge smile on her lips. "I just heard from Ginny" she explained brightly "Moving in with your boyfriend is such a huge step!" she congratulated. I glanced at George but his smile had dropped as he searched the room for something.

"Yeah, well since I'm going to be in Hogwarts soon we just decided we wanted to spend as much time together possible before hand" I claimed as George wondered off, she nodded smiling brightly.

"Don't you think you're kind of young at the same time?" she asked concerned "Ron told me you're not even old enough for the apparition license yet"

"I'm mature for my age" I explained with a laugh, she joined in and pulled me into the madness. Mrs Weasley was the next to attack, and Hermione slipped away with a quiet '_goodluck_'

"Oh I knew he'd man up and ask" she gushed pulling me into a tight hug "I was going to clear out their old room if they hadn't done something in their flat soon" she explained pulling me into the kitchen, where she was still finishing off the dinner. "And then I seen George and you in the Daily Profit!" she all but squealed with happy nodding "and I just know we'd made the right decision all them years ago" she muttered to her self, "You see Arthur and I never truly knew if we'd made the right..." I got distracted by spotting the twin outside in the garden shouting at each other, but I couldn't make out what either of them were saying, George pointed towards the house and Fred through his hand into the air, both where turning a shade of red from all their shouting. "...But now when I see how well you both get along, well I know it was right to stay by family tradition" she finished smiling at me.

"Would you like any help?" I asked quickly trying to hid my lack of concentration.

"Of course not dear, why don't you go ahead and sit down, George will find you after he and Fred throw that nasty gnome over the hedge" glancing behind her, I couldn't see any gnome near the twins. "Go on" she shooed.

Walking back into the living room she sat next to Harry and Ron who were in a quidditch debate and I jumped right in, after hearing Dylan's team. As I made my points to the boys and listened to theirs I wondered why Fred would break the news of me moving in. There was no advantage for him doing that, I glanced over to Ginny who stood with Fluer fishtail plating her hair as she eye'd me carefully before turning to listen to Hermione. Maybe Fred didn't say anything, Ginny could have over heard their conversation in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes yesterday. I bit my lip and I thought it over, why would any one break the news for George and her?

*&^%$££^&*&^%*&$£$%$£*&^%


	22. Moving In

Moving In

*&^%$£ £$%^&*&^%$£

"Look why don't you just ask mom and she'll tell you who told her!" Fred snapped, I stared at him seriously.

We'd be arguing for the past few minutes about why he told our mom about Elizabeth moving in, but he wouldn't just admit it. After all he was the only one who knew about it "I will" I snapped walking away from Fred.

He followed me practically on my heels as we stepped into the house, Mom was telling Bill and Charlie to set up the table under the tent outside. Charlie patted my back in greeting as he and Bill past us. "Mom" I called when the kitchen was empty all for Fred and I.

"Good you two can bring out the food and..." I broke over her.

"Who told you about Elizabeth moving in with us?" I asked rather abruptly and rudely.

Mom stared between us carefully, catching the tension between us. "Well Ginny mentioned she over heard you're little talk in the shop yesterday" she explained, "Isn't it true?" she asked softly "have you changed your minds?"

I huffed, turning to Fred, who was pouting at me "See why would I spill the beans?" he asked seriously. "What on earth would gain?" I shrugged.

"Oh shut up" I snapped pushing his shoulder, he laughed, as always our fights ended as quickly as they started "Now why would Ginny bother ruining the news either?"

"Pure jealously?" Fred pointed out with a shrug, "You remember what she was like when Fluer was around first, even now she's not too keen"

"Oh Fred, George!" Mom scolded pushing food into our arms, "Would you get out and help your brothers!"

&^%$£$%^&^%$£$%^&*&^%$

"Oh ce est tellement agréable de parler français avec quelqu'un, plutôt que dans mes lettres à domicile." Fluer smiled brightly at me a we took our seats at the long table outside, the rain had started to fall lightly and I was glad we had the tent to cover us. _(Oh it's so nice to speak french with someone, rather than just in my letters home.)_

Bill sat on her right while he chatted loudly with Charlie about the hungarian horntail. "Ce est une bonne pratique pour moi, Paul, mon frère, Il m'a appris français quand je étais jeune. Il me tuerait si je ai oublié comment parler français" I laughed with the beautiful women. _(It's good practise for me, Paul, my brother, he taught me french when I was young. He would kill me if I forgot how to speak french.)_

"Il a raison, ce est une si belle langue." she pointed out with a bright smile, taking Bill's hand. (he's right, it's such a beautiful language.)

"What's going over here? Joined the French club have we Elizabeth?" George teased sitting down on my left, I laughed.

"Oh George, elle is so intelligent!" Fluer explained with her bad english "elle parle many languages" she explained handing her hand up to show him on her fingers "francais, italien, bulgare, anglais, oh et bien sûr irlandais"

"Oh my" George grinned "I guess she is smart huh?" he nodded in agreement with Fluer, his sarcasm lost to her.

"Tres smart" Fluer declared before Bill pulled her into conversation.

"Were you going to tell me about your linguistic talents?" George asked pouring me some wine softly as everyone finally sat down.

"Maybe some day" I shrugged taking a sip of the wine George had handed me, "It's not hard to guess really , Paul's in France, Killian in Italy and it's a tradition for irish witches and wizards to learn Irish"

"But bulgare?" he mimicked Fluer's french, I laughed into my glass.

"I went to Drumstrang, it wasn't mandatory to take but most of the students are Bulgarian there. I liked to be able to listen to what they said about me. And my friends all spoke it so it was easy enough to pick up" I explained.

"Well it's just english learnt in this house, unless you count Bill's failed attempts at learning french." I laughed with him.

"Dig in everyone" Mrs Weasley called from the top of the table, and we didn't need to be told twice.

Half way through the meal I turned to George curious "So what were you and Fred discussing outside earlier?"

George swallowed the food in his mouth before answering "Oh, you see I thought he had been so pissed at the idea of you moving in, that he'd tell our news before we could, just to spite us" he explained.

I took a long sip of wine "But it wasn't him?" I asked as he finished off his glass of wine and reach for some more, he shook his head no "It was Ginny then?" I asked, he cocked an eyebrow at him shocked.

"How'd you guess?"

"Well Ron and Ginny were in the shop weren't they, and although Ron may have over heard too I doubt he'd tell your mother before he teased you about it. Ginny doesn't like me so..."

"It's not that she doesn't like you" George explained quickly, glancing across the table at his baby sister "I just think that she's trying to protect me somehow"

I laughed softly "From what me?" I leaned closer to George so we wouldn't be over heard "Well I hope she completely understands that an arranged marriage actually means we don't have a choice, us or our families, on who we get to marry once it's done"

George pulled away slight so that we could face each other "I'm not unhappy with how this all turned out so far" he pointed out taking my hand in his and rubbing the back of it softly "You're not anything I expected"

"Compared to the grump who had to be dragged to my side the day we met, you're nothing like what I assumed you'd be" I sighed, as George grinned brightly and pulled away.

"There's a compliment in there somewhere" he pointed out with a crooked smile.

"Oh you deux sont adorables" Fluer gushed at the pair of us as she relaxed against Bill's arm "l'amour au début" she sighed taking a long sip of her wine. (Love at the beginning)

I flushed red whispering to Fluer "ce ne est pas l'amour" she giggled brightly causing a few people to gazed down at us, she flushed from alcohol and me flushed from embarrassment. (it's not love)

"Oh, je sais que dans l'amour quand je le vois petite Elizabeth" Fluer pointed out with a laugh. (oh, I know in love when I see it little Elizabeth)

"je suis d'accord" Hermione added from across the table, a huge smile on her lips. (I agree)

"Not you too!" Elizabeth moaned covering her eyes.

"What are they talking about" Charlie's asked Bill, everyone curious to what they girls were giggling about.

"Fluer said something about seeing armor, and Elizabeth said something back but Hermione agrees?" Bill explained confused, the three girls laughed loudly. "sweetheart what did..." he tried.

"Sercret girl parler" she hushed Bill with a kiss.

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow at Hermione "Since when do you know french?" Hermione shrugged.

"I understand it better than I speak it, Fluer gave up on conversing with my lack of vocabulary" she explained taking a huge bit of her dinner.

Fluer nodded "oui, elle est terrible" she pointed out bluntly, I laughed "mais elle ne est pas stupide" (yes she it terrible, but she's not stupid.)

*&^%$£ £$*&^%$£$%^&*&^%

We all had just finished desert, Elizabeth had stole some of my desert when she was finished her with a laugh when Mom brought up the move. "So all this about Elizabeth moving into your flat?" she asked George and I.

Fred stiffened beside me, I glanced at him, he shrugged his shoulders then we both looked back up at mom, "Well yeah, we haven't really decided between tonight or tomorrow" I explained, Elizabeth picked up her wine glass and I noticed mom gaze unhappily at the underage girl drinking before eyeing Fred and I.

"Well the sooner the better, isn't that right Arthur?" Dad looked up from his piece of cake confused then see Mom gazing at him waiting.

"well yes" he nodded vaguely, "this is about...?" he muttered to Mom.

"Elizabeth moving in with Fred and George's flat" she said with a huff. "honestly Arthur" she muttered before facing the three of us again. "I take it the spare room is habitable" she asked.

"Yeah" I nodded, "I cleaned.."

"I'll come by this evening and sort it out properly" Mom started, Ron and Ginny laughed under their breath.

Elizabeth spoke up "Oh there no need to trouble yourself Mrs Weasley, I know my far share a cleaning charms and I seen the room just after I came back from Italy, it's really not as terrible as you'd think it might be" She explained, Mom nodded slowly.

"well if you think you'll be okay with it" Mom explained, Elizabeth nodded.

"It's fine honestly, besides knowing the triplets they'll want to send me off and check everything out" I frowned, they would? "the place will be crowded enough" mom laughed and turned to Charlie to give out about his ear ring all over again.

Elizabeth turned to Fred and I "the triplets wont come over" she explained "but I did just save your apartment from your mother's scrutiny so I deserve some points for that" Fred barked out a laugh and turned to talk to Harry, but I seen the amusement in his eyes.

"Brilliant" I smirked down at her "so what do you think, after this we go get your stuff and then you can move in?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded "Sounds like a plan"

*&^%$£ £$%^&*&^%$£$%^

George had helped bring all my trunks to Jamie and Claire's fireplace and while he was sending them to the flat I said my goodbyes to my brother and his wife. "We had some good times" I joked hugging Jamie after Claire "But all good things must come to an end" I teased, they were the lines I said to bother Jason and Jasmine already as I left.

"Nothing said within these walls leaves the house" Claire threatened playfully.

I scoffed "Like I got anything juicy enough to retell" I lied, glancing at George who through the last of my trunks into the cool green flames.

"Well I'll see you on the other side Elizabeth" George explained stepping into the fireplace. Turning I faced my brother one last time "Love you" I told Jamie as I stepped backwards into the fireplace "We're always here if you need us". And then I was gone from their sight. My heart sped up as I travelled in-between fireplaces, anxiety attacking me.

When I landed in the flat George was stacking up the trunks. "Do you think you have enough stuff?" he teased heaving one onto of a other.

"Well" my heart broke slightly eyeing the trunks "it's everything" George glanced at me confused. "I'm just going to use the bathroom" I whispered not looking at him as I walked around the living towards the hall. My tears started to fall before I made it into the bathroom, and by the time I was hidden behind the doors I was a blubbering mess.

It was official, I was no longer my parents child but George's arranged wife, my heart was broken. The belongings I brought were all I owned, I'd have nothing of my own after this, it would be George's, or at most ours. I cried for what felt like hours, before someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Elizabeth" it was George. "I've put your things in your room, Fred wants to start playing with new idea's for the shop, so I'll be down in the workroom if you need anything" he explained softly "Okay?" he asked, I didn't answer and he left.

I just needed some time to adjust, the enormity of this whole situation just hit me. By staying with the triplets and getting to know George, dating him sort of, I somehow tricked myself into thinking that this was normal. But it wasn't, I've known George less than three weeks and I've moved into his home and now I wasn't able to leave. Father would refuse me in Ireland and my siblings would have to do as he said and refuse me also. I had no where else, my whole life was George now.

Pulling myself off the ground I walked into the spare room and closing the door behind me. The walls where a dark purple and the floor was oak, there was a double bed, a bed locker, shelfs high on the wall a wardrobe and desk all oak. Walking over to the curtain-less window I glanced out into the busy street of Diagon Alley. Taking a deep breath, I turned and started to unpack my belongings. Maybe Jasmine was right, pretending everything was normal, might be the only way I could get through this.

*&^%$£$%^&^%$£$%^&^%

Review  
>Review<br>Review


	23. Interruption

Interruption

*&^%$£$%^&^%$£$%^&^%$

Pushing open the apartment door we found Elizabeth sitting in the living room on the leather couch, dressed in pajama bottoms and a irish quidditch hoody, the flat screen was on in the background and there was two empty muggle beer bottles and a nearly empty one in front of her.

"Well she's alive" Fred muttered, eyeing the napping blonde. "and stealing booze" he muttered walking past the living room to the kitchen I followed him and washed my hands. "You think for sure she was crying then?" he asked when we were safely in the kitchen.

"Definitely" I nodded, scratching my chin "I mean I don't know where it came from, she was laughing at dinner earlier, then all of a sudden she was here with all her stuff and she kinda lost it."

"I told you so" Fred boasted pulling out two beers and handing me one.

I stared at him for a long moment and he stared back then I sipped the beer trying to remember what he told me. "What are you shitting on about?"

"I told you, with Bill and Charlie as witnesses, that she was going to snap. And shocker, shocker, she snapped." he pointed out, moving off the counter the he paused and glanced over at me carefully "Do you think the living room is safe?" he joked his eyes amused, I shook my head at him.

"I don't know why don't you go check?" Elizabeth asked from behind him, causing him to yelp and both of us to jump. She cocked an eyebrow at him mockingly "didn't know you were an easy scare Freddie" I chuckled softly.

He frowned at her as he left the kitchen, choosing not to say a word at her. "you get everything unpacked okay?" I asked, ignoring what happened earlier, hoping she wouldn't bring it up.

"Yeah, had a fun time putting up the curtains, without a ladder or magic." she explained with a amused smile playing on her lips as she pulled out an other beer from the fridge.

"What do you mean no magic, did you forget your wand or something?" I asked confused, eyeing the girl curiously.

"I'm sixteen" she pointed out as if I was an idiot, turning to leave the room, "Underage Magic is frowned upon so I've been told" and she left. I stared at the ceiling for a long moment, she was fucking underage. How could I forget that so easily just from her long amazing legs, clothes and drinking habits.

Sighing, I followed the pair into the living room, Fred sat in his arm chair and Elizabeth returned to her spot on the sofa, I sat next to her and eye'd the telly. "What are we watching?" I asked, not really interested in watching the telly.

Elizabeth said nothing but eyed the remote in Fred's hand "there's nothing much good on."

"I was going to watch 'shawshank redemption', before the remote was stolen" Elizabeth pointed at Fred, who smirked back at her.

"Can't steal something you bought and own" Fred countered.

"It's a great film anyway" she muttered. Fred stopped on a channel about muggle cars, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stood taking her empty bottles. "Goodnight" she murmered in my direction before leaving for the kitchen. I eye'd Fred who just smirked at the telly for a moment before I heard her throwing the beers in the bin then I looked through the door to see her walking down the hall to her new room.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Fred muttered after her door closed quietly. "Wanna want that movie she was going on about?" he asked sincerely.

"Merlin Fred can't you just play nice?" Fred frowned at me, changing it over to the movie.

"Like she was playing nice when she scared the shit out of me in the kitchen, she made no noise when she snuck up on us!" Fred declared "the little creep."

"Oh you were too busy talking about her to hear anything other than your own voice" I muttered, Fred held his hand to his heart.

"Oh how you hurt me so Feorge" I chuckled and threw a cushion at his face. "So I think we made some serious progress today on some new products" he grinned excitedly.

Shaking my head I stood up "there only so much I can talk about baby toys Gred" I taunted "I'm taking a shower and going to bed."

"I'm checking out this movie" Fred explained "let see what the little girl finds so great about it."

*&^%$£$%^&*(*&^%$£$%^&

Waking up, I stretched and yawned, surprised that I slept well in a new place. Sliding out of the bed it was half eleven on Monday, deciding that both Fred and George would be busy down in the shop, I left my room in my baggy pajama bottoms and tang top. Pulling my hair into a messy bun atop my head I went to the kitchen in search of some food. Finding some cereal and milk I sat down at the table and started to munch slowly through the food. It didn't register in my mind that the noise I heard was the front door closing until one of the twins was staring down at me. I grabbed the cereal box and covered my breasts, braless Elizabeth was a shy one.

I couldn't tell who was in "You're going to have to start to wear name tags or something" I murmured over the cereal box, grabbing my spoon with my spare hand.

"Or maybe we could tattoo our names across our foreheads" it was Fred, I knew by his dry tone. "I didn't realize people still slept in" he pointed out eyeing me as he grabbed two bottles of water.

"I didn't realized you cared what I did Fred" I pointed out, shoving some food into my mouth. He left without saying an other word and I finished my food in peace before getting dressed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a v-neck plum tee-shirt.

Leaving the apartment with my handbag and jacket in my arms I quickly made my way through the shop to get out into the real world again. "Elizabeth?" George called from somewhere above me. "You going out?" he asked, Fred scoffed from the cash register.

"Yeah, shopping" I explained eyeing the shop before turning again towards the door.

"Shopping, how productive" Fred snorted, I turned and glared at him.

"Actually I was going grocery shopping, if you really wanted to know Fred, because that apartment has nothing to eat in it" He leaned back on the counter, put in his place.

"You'll want some money" George explained walking to the cash register quickly.

"No I have money" I pointed out pulling on my jacket, George ignored me and pulled out a bag and came over to me to give it to me.

"I don't need you spending your father's money on our food" George pointed out. "I mean it Elizabeth, if you need money for something for the apartment just ask."

"Right" I muttered under my breath "need anything?" I asked glancing into George's Sea blue eyes, they were more brown than blue in the light of the shop, he shook his head.

"We're running low on beers" Fred called, George glanced at him "What we are?" he explained out with his hands up.

"You like wine right? Get some if you want, anything you want just get it Elizabeth" George explained turning back towards the shop to help some people out with the higher shelves. I left the shop feeling useless.

&^%$£*&^%$£$%^&^%$

The first week went by and I started to I get up nine with the twins and we had breakfast, then while they went to work, I did what my Hogwart's letter asked of me, there were several different essay and projects and it felt like a lot heavier workload than I was ever asked for from Drumstrang. When lunch came around, one of the twins would go out for take out and then call me down to the shop to eat. After lunch I would leave the twin's world and meet up mostly with Theodore and Blaise, one of the days I bummed into one of my friends from Drumstrang who was staying in London for a few days and we spent all afternoon together and then hit one of muggle London's clubs, Hermione owled from the Burrow asking if I wanted to do my Hogwarts shopping with her, we spent the afternoon in the book shops in Diagon alley and muggle London, stocking up for the year in Hogwarts.

But George never asked me to dinner, which disappointed me, and Fred never really lightened up to me. It was Sunday night and I had plans to go out with Theodore and Blaise. I had spent all day with my parents, breakfast, mass then shopping for school supplied and now I'm taking a much needed long shower and pampering session while Fred and George worked late down stairs again.

Glancing at my watch it was closer to eight now, and I had started this spa session around six, laughing at myself I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel on and my hair dripping wet and I walked into someone. I clutched my towel tight as I stared at George, he had dirt on his forehead and his eyes were scanning my body.

"Sorry" I muttered stepping out of his space. I moved towards my room when George coughed and still walked towards me.

"Fred and I are going to dinner, if you want to come" He explained, I turned to look at him, "We're going to go out to a pub or club after as well."

"I made myself some food earlier, and Blaise and Theodore asked me out on Thursday" I shrugged, I was angry at George, he needed to give me some notice if he wanted to go out. Just because our first date was last minute doesn't mean I'm going to drop everything if he asks me out, and it wasn't even a real date this time since Fred was tagging along. "I didn't say yes until yesterday incase you wanted to do something" I added just to make a point.

"Oh" he rubbed the back of his neck "do you know where you're going with Zabini and Nott later, maybe we can..."

"It'll properly be 'Bloody Hell' again" I muttered out starting to feel awkward standing in a tiny towel talking with guy who can't keep eye contact, "Theo loves that place."

"Right, well have fun if I don't see you later" he murmured walking back down the hall and into his room, his door snapped shut with a bang.

&^%$£$%^&^%$£ £$%^&^%$

I sat in the living room waiting for Fred to get out of the shower so we could go eat when the fireplace came alive and two Slytherin's, one after the other, appeared in front of me through the green flames. Both dressed in designers, their hair styled and looking around Elizabeth's age, I knew this was Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

"Elizabeth opened the floo for you?" I asked slowly standing. "Little early to head to a club isn't it?" I cocked an eyebrow at the pair who were cleaning invisible dirt off their clothes.

"We're headin' doon tae th' Mellow Cafe fur some food first" the Nott kid explained, eyeing my living room with a look of analyzation.

"Elizabeth ate earlier" I pointed out, or had she just lied about that so she wouldn't have to come with Fred and I for dinner.

"Yeah she told us" Zabini nodded, patting his stomach "But we never got around to it" he grinned at me, they were acting a lot friendlier than I remember from Hogwarts days.

"Dae ye know if th' lassie is ready?" Nott asked eyeing the hallway.

"Here why don't you sit and I'll go check for you" I explained not letting them any further into he house.

Walking down the hall I wasn't sure what to make of Elizabeth opening the wards for them two. I found Elizabeth's door open slightly, I knocked as I listened to the music that was echoing out of her room 'heads will roll' by the 'Yeah Yeah Yeahs.' Then she appeared in front of me. "Your friends are here" I explained eying her little, sexy, black dress, tall, red heels and lick-able red lips, my pants tightened and my mouth dried out, I forced my eyes to her pretty green ones. "They wanna know how much longer you're going to be,"

"Two minutes" she smiled, eyeing my slacks and rolled up blue shirt sleeves "You look good" she completed turning back into her room, the skirt of her dress swirled and show off her tanned legs as she busied around the room, she bent over her bed to reach for her purse and her breasts all but fell out of her dress. I turned away refusing to torture myself any longer with her sexy appearance, her sexy _underage_ appearance.

Returning to the living room I found Fred standing eyeing the boys "She said two minutes" I explained to the boys who laughing with each other, I quickly looked at Fred I asked "You ready yet?"

"Nearly" he snapped leaving the room, I knew we'd be leaving after the Elizabeth and her friends, just because Fred didn't trust them.

"So which club are you three heading to later?" I asked running a hand through my hair, glancing at the pair of chuckling boys.

"It''ll be 'Bloody Hell'" Nott explained with a grin "we loove 'at place"

"Well that's if we leave the Mellow cafe, we'll go to the club" Zabini pointed out with a chuckled, Theodore punched his arm in agreement.

"My advice is to stay away from Mike's shots, and you should be fine." Nott looked mildly shocked.

"She brooght ye thaur huh?" he asked, shaking his head and huffing out some air as his lips curled upwards from a memory no doubt. "It's a body radge spot"

"So, You got plans for later?" Zabini asked me eyeing my clothes with an dark eyebrow raised.

I eye'd him for a moment, trying to decide why Zabini was wondering where I was going "Where ever the wind takes me, or where Lee decides" I joked.

Then we heard the familiar clicking of heels and glanced at the doorway, she appeared all sexy and done up "Right I'm here calm your arses" Elizabeth laughed walking around me to her friends, who smirked and glanced at her outfit before hugging her.

"Ye look great" Theodore grinned twirling her out, she rolled her eyes and winked at him, "Reit sea aam starved can we gie gonnae?" Blaise chuckled as he hugged Elizabeth and whispered something to her, she laughed.

"Sure" Elizabeth nodded stepping back, glanced back at me and smiled "So maybe I'll see you later" she explained walking into the fireplace first, "Mellow Cafe" she called, and Theodore and Blaise followed with goodbyes my way.

Fred reappeared "I don't like it" he muttered out, the smell of the slytherin's thick aftershave lingered in our living room. "She did that with neither of our permission."

"She's mentioned them both before, they're just her friends. And she lives here too, and it's not like she brought Malfoy into the house" I pointed out,

"Yet" Fred murmered as he set some wards up before walking towards the front door "Lets get going before Lee, Angela, Katie and Alice all start to eat without us" he murmured.

&^%$£ £€#€$%^#€&*&^%$

Arriving at the Bloody Hell club, the sluttish host who felt up Theo the first time I came here with my English friends, felt him up all over again. Laughing Blaise and Theodore dragged me straight to the dance floor, Mike's shot quickly etching into my system. "I don't think that mystery shot was a great idea" I shouted over 'Titanium' by 'David Guetta' as Blaise grabbed my hips and twirled me around.

"Mike didne gie ye much ay a choice when he tauld us they waur oan th' hoose." Theo pointed out, grabbing my hands and dancing with me laughing "An' Ah hae ne'er knoon ye tay gie up a free drink."

I pouted at him "I don't encourage people to buy me drinks!" I shouted at him with a smirk, as I tried with all my might to look sexy while dancing.

"Yeah, like I've ne'er seen ye flirt yoo're way intae a free drink." He chuckled twirling me into Blaise while Theodore wondered off his eyes set on a girl.

Blaise and I went from dancing several songs to the smoking area to cool off, then after I snuck off to use the ladies room, I found Theodore on the dance floor and shortly after Blaise found us again. Declaring that he would kill me if I ever wondered off again like that, and I believed him. We made it through a few more songs on the dance floor before Blaise tugged my hand back to the bar, laughing we found Theo standing with a skinny, fake breasted, redhead. "Got a thing for gingers too?" Blaise teased my cousin.

"Ah shut up ye" Theo muttered turning back to kissing the girl, her fingers tangled in his brown hair and his palms rubbed her arse.

Blaise laughed and turned to me "want a fire whiskey?" I nodded fixing the straps on my dress, I had sweat off Mike's shot on the dancefloor and I was proud of myself.

"Hey" someone murmured into my ear, tensing I assumed Draco had found me again. But it was a stranger, he was black with dark eyes and even darker dreadlocks. "you look smashing love" he whispered as I yanked away from him falling into Blaise's side, who pushed the man away from me with a glare.

"Fuck off" Blaise threatened, this was the first person to come up to Blaise and I who Blaise didn't know. Many of Blaise and Theodore's friends were in the club tonight and I had several introductions that I would never remember tomorrow.

"Hey look, Conor's found Elizabeth" the twin's voice echoed in my mind. "And she's got herself a body guard, one she seem to doesn't mind rubbing up against ." it's Fred, I decided spinning around and seeing double of him.

"Fred I swear to God if you don't stop..." I blinked hard a few times before opening them again to still find two Freds. "Blaise" I whispered loudly, not taking my eyes of the two Fred's "Get me a water, I'm seeing double" somebody laughed.

"Love you're not seeing double" the strange black man explained touching my arm, I snapped his arm.

"Don't fucking touch me" I snapped, falling deeper into Blaise who held us both upright, slightly terrified of the man. "I am two minutes away from blowing you into the next century"

The man along with Fred and his other black friend laughed "I don't mind if you try" the stranger grinned down at me.

"Fuck off dude" Blaise snapped harshly glaring at him.

"Which one ay ye ur George?" Theodore asked, my heart jumped, George was here? Where? I turned to the two Fred's and realized that they were wearing different clothes. "One ay ye shoods die yoo're hair ur somethin', Aam nae shocked she thinks she seein' dooble."

"George?" I asked, looking straight at the one dressed in a blue shirt, compared to Fred who had worn a fitted tee-shirt. "you came?" I asked shocked, Conor moved away from my stool and I slide away from Blaise.

"Well Lee's never been and he's heard good things" George explained his voice lower than usual as he pointed out Lee, I could tell from the similarities that Lee and Conor that they where family, "How was the Mellow Cafe" he asked coming up to over me while Blaise made space at the bar for him .

"Let's go back to the other bar, maybe Angela and Katie have found Alice by now" Fred explained taking Lee, and Conor away.

"Here Elizabeth" Blaise handed out a shot to me distracting me from George. I had almost forgot about that, Blaise must have decided I was sober enough for it. "George do you want one?" he asked, I assumed George nodded because he took one. "What shall we drink too?" Blaise asked.

Theodore held his drink up "Tae a guid nicht out" Theodore cheered before latching himself back onto the redheads face. I laughed and clinked my drink with George and Blaise before downing it quickly.

"Fuck" Blaise muttered thudding his chest as he placed his glass down, "Right I'll leave you two alone" he grinned at George and I, fingering the air between us like he knew something, which he so didn't.

"Oh Blaise you don't have.." but he was already gone, I turned and faced George who laughed and called over a bartender.

"Afraid you're all alone with me now" George laughed, ordering a double fire whiskey, "would you like anything?" he ask with his charming crooked smile, my heart jumped in my chest.

"No I honestly think that shot Mike gave me at the Mellow Cafe and that fire whiskey Blaise gave me might push me over the edge"

George chuckled shaking his head at me "I warned Zabini and Nott about Mike Shot's I didn't think I'd need to warn you too" he murmured taking his drink and handed over some money.

"Yeah, Bad habits die hard" I laughed, "So where did you end up eating?"

George shrugged turning to face me as he leaned on the bar, I crossed my legs and his eyes fell "Some Muggle restaurant," he explained licking his lips, I flushed "Sorry about Conor" He added rubbing the back of his neck and he stared at my face. "He's been chatting up blond women all night"

"I don't like it when strange men come on it me" I pointed out, glancing over to the other bar "It scares me half to death"

"You're not scared of me" George pointed out, I glanced back at him slowly "are you?" he asked eyeing my dress before jumping back to mine, I seen the familiar fogginess of alcohol behind his eyes, I wondered how much he had to drink.

'Feel the love' by 'Rudimental' started to blast through the speakers and I grinned up at George "Come on lets go dance" I explained standing, and taking George's hand leading him onto eh crowded dance floor to where I danced the the boys earlier. I spotted Blaise on the dance floor a little away from George and I, not wanting to get too close to Blaise and his friends I turned and faced George, he was watching me . "Do you even like to dance?" I shouted in his ear with a playful smile as I started to sway my hips and raise my arms to the beat, his eyes widened slightly.

He laughed and pulled me flushed to his body, "I think I'll like dancing with you" he grinned grabbing my waist tight in his hands, but I didn't stop moving, dropping my arms to his shoulders loosely his fingers inched up my sides and back down. The song changed to 'Let me love you' by 'Ne-yo' and I twirled around his George's arms to dance facing towards where I knew Blaise was, my face flushed when I found most of his group of gazing towards George and I, spinning back I grinned at George as he flashed his crooked smile at me as he tugged me close to him, our chests flushed together as we danced. "Come with me" He murmured into my ear after a few songs and I had broken a sweat, taking my hand and he led me off the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" I asked glancing over my shoulder to find Blaise rushing through the crowd to get to me but it was too crowded. "George?"

He grinned down at me "I don't think I want to have a fan club any longer, do you?" He teased, I laughed shaking my head 'no', he brought me over to a bar and we found Fred standing with his friends radiating around him.

"You came back to me" the creep Conor grinned down at me, he reached for me but George just tucked me into his side we a glance at Conor, who immediately backed off.

"Got bored dancing?" the extremely pretty Angela laughed swirling her purple cocktail in her hand.

I glanced at Fred wondering if they knew about the arrangement, he was ignoring me completely as he spoke to Lee "Nah we got sick of the audience, speaking of which" George explained glancing behind me.

"Ivy" Blaise tugged my arm turning me to face him, I smiled while he glared at George, "You can't just go running off"

I cocked an eyebrow at him confused "You left me with George" I pointed out, pointing to George "Besides I'll be go home with him later anyway" I explained off handily fixing the skirt of my dress, Blaise's friend choked out a '_damn_'.

"Right, so you're sorted then?" Blaise asked carefully eyeing the group of people I stood with. He had tried to explain to me once that people in Hogwarts were sorted into four different houses, And Gyffindor which is what George and his friends were and Slytherin which is what Blaise, Theo and their friends were, were Hogwarts enemies and it was hard for them to over come that natural instinct even out of school apparently.

George wrapped his arm over my shoulders. "She's fine Zabini, I'll make sure she gets home, alright" I smiled at my friend reassuringly.

"I'll see you and Theo tomorrow for updates" I explained with a smirk as he and his friend wondered off.

"Want a drink?" one of the girls asked. I turned to her she was taller than me, pretty women with her brunette hair styled in a short bob "I'm Katie, this is Angela and Alicia, but everyone calls her Alice" she explained, Alice was tall too, with amazing natural tanned skin, black hair and shining brown eyes eyes, she was beautiful just like the other two.

"I've met her" Angela pointed out off handily "In that new bar I was telling you about" she explained turning to Lee, to gossip about it.

I looked back at Katie who smiled "No thank you," I explained "I've had enough drink, I can't even feel how painful these she's are anymore" Alice glanced down at my feet and smirked.

"Are they the new Jimmy Choo?" she asked with a big grin, "I was going to get a pair but Manolo Blahnik are my babies" she explained, and showed off her heels, I was about to complete them when I was interrupted.

"Trust Alicia to blow her wages on shoe's" Fred teased with an exaggerated eye roll, "_I myself_, got a dress I just can't wait to show off" We laughed while Katie handed out drinks.

George finished his quickly, I stood listening to the old friends banter back and forth about the past. George's hand trailed down to my waist and squeezed and he eye'd me "Want to head home or dance some more?" he whispered into my ear, I glanced at my watch, there was twenty minutes until closing, looking back up I found the lust in George's eyes.

"Let get out of here" I murmured, George said his quick goodbye's and he pulled us from the club. My heart was beating jagged in my chest and George's hand tightened around mine as we were pulled into the suffocating rubber tube as we travelled back to Diagon Alley. Landing slightly down the street from the shop George tugged me into his chest as he kissed me hard. His hands held my body flushed to his as he walked backwards to the shop, when he crashed into a wall be broke about panting and laughing.

"Come on" He grinned, pushing open the shop's door and leading me threw the back and up the stairs. "Want anything?" he asked as we stood outside the living room.

"Nope" I popped the 'p,' swaying on my heels. there was a moment where we just eye'd each other, then as my excited bubbled over George launched himself at me, kissing my lips and invading my mouth with his tongue. I moaned massaging my tongue with his as he pushed me down on the couch crawling over me. I kicked off my heels as he yanked off his shirt. I gazed down at his incredible body, it was strong and defined, George kissed my neck and my concentration faded as tingles jumped from everywhere George's lips touched, I moaned and squeezed his shoulders. His fingers etched up my skirt as I withered and moaned under him from all the senses that were awakened in my body.

"You have the most amazing leg's Liz" George whispered pulling my legs apart and around him as he kissed me again, my hips jumped and I felt just how turned on George was, I gasped and moaned as he caught my bottom lip between his teeth, I groaned.

"AFTER P. A. R. T. Y !" someone called through the flat and George froze, shivering as my hands slid down his bare back ,he sighed and kissed me softly before pulling away slightly, maybe we could sneak into my room, Fred wouldn't go looking in there.

*&^%$£$%^&^%$£^&^%

"What the _fuck_" I muttered outraged and pulled away from Elizabeth, shutting my eye's hoping that I hadn't just heard Angela's voice echo through the apartment. Running a hand through my hair I snapped my eyes opened and found Elizabeth still panting under me her dress around her hips, the outline of her purple panties on show, the straps of her sexy dress down by her elbows showing off the tips of her lacy bra. And then I reminded myself that she was underage and drunk "you'd better just go" I told her softly, she'd be safer in her room, grabbing my shirt from the floor I yanked it on and stood up. Angela and Katie walked past the living room towards the kitchen not even noticing we were in here.

Elizabeth swung her legs over the couch so her feet touched the rug "what?" she asked confused gazing up at me, I glanced down at her, trying and failing not to be even more turned on by her ruffled appearance.

"You're here, Brilliant" Lee walked into the room, then spotted Elizabeth "We didn't interrupt anything I hope" He asked laughing jumping onto the couch beside her and throwing an arm around her shoulders as she fixed herself. "Plenty of time for that later anyway, 'cause now we've got some people coming here for a serious after session."

"Where's Fred?" I asked glancing at the hall as more people arrived, I could have sworn I seen Oliver Fucking Wood among them.

"He's trailed behind with the black haired stunner" Lee explained, as Elizabeth pulled out of Lee's arm and grabbed her shoes yanking them on, she glared at me as she stood, I tried to ignore it.

"Does he plan to come back to his party?" I asked still annoyed at all of this as Elizabeth walked around me, her eyes hard as she avoided looking at me. "I mean does he even know there is a party Lee?" Then the familiar color of the green floo flames lit up behind me, "what the..." confused, who would be coming to see us at three in the morning?

I spun around to find Elizabeth fading in the flames "_Fuck_" Lee whispered shocked, but by the time I reached the fireplace Elizabeth had gone and the Green flames had disappeared. "Know where she's off to?" he asked as I leaned against the empty fireplace.

I heard the front door snap shut before Fred's voice yell "_Hunnie I'm home_" and laughter follow, glancing at Lee he had started to roll a cigarette, shaking his head. I stomped my way to Fred and pulled him into his bedroom. "Merlin what's up?" he questioned.

"She just left" I snapped at him, Fred just looked confused. "Elizabeth she just jumped into the Fireplace and flood to Merlin know's where!" I snapped at him.

"_Fuck_" was all he muttered in response.

"And what gave you the idea a party was a good idea?" I snapped "She doesn't know any of them people" pointing out the door to the noise.

"It's how she could get to know a few people" Fred pointed out with a shrug and a lopsided drunk grin.

"People four or more years older than her" I hissed frustrated, Fred just shrugged again, "Where do you think she went?"

"She's not an idiot George, either she'll be back drunk later or she'll be back hungover tomorrow, she hasn't got anywhere else to stay" Fred explained edging towards the door. "Now come out and have some fun, you haven't see everyone in ages, even Oliver's made an appearance"

"Fine, but no one's sleeping in Elizabeth's room" I ordered following him out of the bedroom and into the crowded living room. Glancing at the fireplace, I felt guilty about Elizabeth leaving, maybe she thought I asked her to leave the apartment earlier. I sighed and grabbed the beer Fred was handing me, wondering where the sixteen year old had gone to.

*&^%$£ £$%^&*&^%$£

Please, review!


	24. Tensions

Tensions

&^%$£%*&^%$£^&¢#^*&^%$£

I woke up with a thudding headache, stinging eyes and a dry, disgusting tasting mouth, Moaning I turned over in the bed to get out of the glare of the sunlight only to curl onto a body, I jumped back shocked.

"morn tae ye tay" Theodore rough morning voice scratched at my hangover. "Ye gonnae hide it 'ere for the tay?" he asked rubbing his eyes and yawning

"No" I muttered sitting up and eyeing my wrinkled dress in shame.

"Want tae teel me why ye foond Blaise an' Ah at th' chipper, cryin' an' lookin' murderoos aw at ance?" I huffed pulling the straps of my dress into place while he slowly sat up.

Turning to look at him I flushed "George stopped us last night" I explained, bitting my lip, he cocked an eyebrow at me confused.

"He stopped ye tois whit?" Theodore asked puzzled, before sheaking his head pain etched on his face "Hauld oan, Viko" there was a pop and a house elf appeared smiling up at the pair of us "Could you get us both some pick me up potion and a sandwich?" Viko nodded his ears flopping as it disappeared with a light pop. "Reit explain?"

"Can you think of anything other than food? Seriously!" I laughed pushing his shoulder, he tensed up his muscles.

He chuckled shaking his head "Nae" he answered honest. "come on 'en spill it"

I held a long breath in my lungs for a moment before spitting it out "We were on his couch messing about, like _seriously_ messing about" I explained catching Theo's eye "Fred and his friends came back to the Flat and then instead of moving to my or his bedroom, which I _totally_ was ready to do, he just stopped" Theo cocked an eyebrow at me surprised

"Mebbe he didn't want anyain tae know that's whaur ye tois waur in th' relationship, Ah mean yoo've only knoon heem puckle weeks." He pointed out softly.

"No it's not that he didn't want people to know or what ever. It just felt like he had no problem stopping, that I was just some toy he could cast aside. I mean I know that I'm nothing like his friends in the sexy department or anything but I thought that he was starting to really like me last week, I mean we kissed and had fun... I guess the way he's been distancing himself from me all week just proves he doesn't like me really!" I huffed out.

"'en why'd he kiss ye again tonecht ten? why'd he end up in 'Bloody Hell'?" Theodore asked pulling me into his arms as tears grew in my eyes, "Cause he wanted tae kiss ye an' he knew yoo'd be in th' club"

"It times like now that I remember I'm the youngest, immature, love-stupid one. I mean I'm only sixteen and he's older..." Theodore scoffed at that.

"Ah mean sure, ye main hae fallen fur George kinda fest, but he's nae 'at much older, Ah hink he's only eighteen!" He pointed out seriously "Ah doobt he's got a handle oan his feelings much mair than ye dae."

"He has far more experience with girls than I do with guys though" I whispered, Theodore stiffened and pulled away from me.

"I'm _nae_ talkin' abit ye loosin' yer virginity tae Patrick Murphy" Theodore declared, as Viko appeared back with the potions and food. "saved by th' staff" he grinned at the house elf. "cheers" I rolled my eyes and pushed my head into his pillows and screamed in frustration.

&^%$£ £$%^&*(*&^%$£$%^&^%$£$%^&*

I was making sure that nothing needed to be restocked when Fred's loud laughter from the till intrigued me, none one was in the shop so what could he possibly be laughing at? Walking down the aisle I found Fred staring outside as he laughed and shook his head amused, glancing out I spotted Elizabeth doing what seemed to be a walk of shame down Diagon Alley, dressed in last night's dress and a pair of running shoes with a cloak unclasped over her shoulders.

"Well she looks like shit for once" Fred chuckled, "told you she be back" he explained as Elizabeth walked across the street towards our shop, but instead of walking to the entrance of the shop she went to the other entrance for just the flat. "Oh, she's not even talking to us now?" he asked me confused. "What happened last night? I don't remember..."

My ears heated up as I glanced at Fred "She's just up and left when your entourage showed up." I explained Fred held up his hands defensively.

"I've apologized about that this morning already" Fred pointed out, we heard the other door to the flat slam shut and Elizabeth lock it and then nothing as she walked the narrow hall to the flat's staircase. "You made sure there was no one staying in her room last night right?" he asked me quickly, my eyebrows shot up.

I glanced at my twin "I thought you did!" I muttered, Fred eye's flashed to the back room "I'm going to go to damage control" I explained fleeing.

The shop door's bell chimed as I ran through the shop, through the back room into the hall and up the stairs to the flat. Elizabeth had left the door open, rushing I glanced into the disaster of the living room, drinks, food, trash and people still lingered in there, dashing down to the kitchen I found Alice and some guy I vaguely recognized laughing and drinking warm beers. I got quick 'Hello's' before I hurried to check the bathroom, someone had gotten sick in the bath since I checked it this morning.

Then I heard Elizabeth's shout _"Git to fuck out av my room before I do somethin' I'll regret._" My heart dropped and I quickly found my way to her room then pushed her bedroom door completely open to find Angela standing over at Elizabeth's wardrobe with some black material in her hands. Elizabeth turned to face me "What de fuck is she doin' in 'ere and did someone sleep there?" she pointed to her bed where her covers were a mess, I gulped. Elizabeth's irish twang was out for everyone to see for the first time, and I had a feeling that this meant this was the angrist I've ever seen her.

"George, you said last night tha..." Angela started, holding out whatever was in her hand towards me.

"She's obviosuly been snoopin' round in me things too" Elizabeth shouted outraged flicking her hands out from her body in shock.

"Is she living here George?" Angela asked inquisitively, Elizabeth huffed walking over to the older, taller, stronger girl and grabbing what ever was in her hand before pushing her away from her things.

"Jist get out both of you" Elizabeth snapped deflating when she looked into her wardrobe. Angela eye'd the girl unhappily before marching her way to me and yanking me out of the room. Elizabeth slammed the door shut and locked it manually.

Angela pushed her polished nail deep into my chest "She's living here and none of us know" she began outraged "You barely know that little psycho" she hissed pointing to the door "I mean you just have to look at her, she's a little tramp" she sneered at Elizabeth's door.

I stepped away from her, and her finger dropped from prodding my chest to her side "We've been through this Ang _she's_ who I like right now and that's what matters" I looked down the hall to where Alice and her friend stood eyeing us eavesdropping "call her an other bad word to me again and we're going to begin to have problems" I told her before I stalked off downstairs to Fred to tell him everything that just happened.

*&^%$££$%$£%^&*&^%$£

Although I had heard George stand up from me in the hallway with that bitch Angela I didn't leave my room at all on Monday. Blaise had wrote to me around midday asking if I was alright and was still up for dinner later, my reply was short. I pulled out one of the muggle books Hermione recommended and got lost in the world George RR Martin created.

Tuesday, I waited until Fred and George had gone down to their shop before having breakfast alone. They didn't even bother asking if I wanted some lunch when one of them attacked the kitchen during lunch hour while I read in the living room. I had gotten myself ready to leave for just the time they would be closing the shop and I escaped thought through the flat's second entrance.

As I walked down the street, someone grabbed my arm, turning I was afraid I'd find Draco Malfoy on the other end of the hand only to find George frowning at me. "You can't hide from me you know"

I pulled out of his grasp "I've got to go meet up with my family, someone has big news" I explained turning away from him uncaring as I made my way to the Mellow Cafe, I was going to use the muggle entrance to get to 'The Golden Sword.' I wondered if I would be as unhappy to see Draco as I did to see George right there.

"I'll come with you" George suddenly reappeared walking along side me, I froze, it took him a few steps to realized I stopped, he turned to face me puzzled.

"It's a family thing George" I pointed out seriously, swapping which hand held my leather handbag and glancing at my watch, I was a few minutes from being late.

"I'm going to be family one day" George whispered gazed down at my mahogany pencil skirt and pale pink mottled jumper his frown deepening.

I paused taking in his dark blue slacks and cream shirt, I suppose dad would appreciate seeing George on my side. "Fine, you can come" I sighed moodily starting to walk again, I was too angry at him to pretend to be friendly.

We were quiet for a few paces, only my heels clacking on the stone pavement and the people surrounding us making any noise between us. "Where are you meeting everyone?" he finally asked as we slowly made our way down the busy street.

I didn't answer straight away, waiting a few moment before bitting out "The Golden Sword" I explained, tugging my skirt down and bitting my lip, I was slightly worried this big news was something even more berserk to be thrown into the mixing bowl of my crazy life.

"Here" George took my arm gently and suddenly we were there outside the familiar restaurant. I glanced at him as he ran a hand threw his hair, he seemed nervous "you said it was _big_ news and we don't want to be late again" he added as an after thought as he eye'd the fancy restaurant, I realised then that George wasn't comfortable in upscaled place like 'The Golden Sword'

"Come on" I muttered rolling my eyes at him. We stepped into the restaurant at the same time the Floo network came to life and three men appeared in their business suits and stepped up to the host's podium before us.

"Ms. O'Connor" the host, Frank, greeted as he stepped out from his podium smiling once at the men then grinning down at me "You and Mr Weasley can make you're way to your party upstairs with Marcus" he explained and a waiter appeared along side Frank with a friendly smile.

"This way please" Marcus explained leading the way. I had been in the private rooms upstairs before and didn't really need a guide but formalities had to be kept, people watched from their seats and George and I made our way up the decorative stair case.

"This place really looks so different now" George commented as we reached the top of the stair, he looked below admiringly. I glanced down at the slowly twirling chandeliers and well-to-do population playing dress up.

"You're in the sapphire lounge" Marcus explained pulling open the double door entrance. Inside some of my family stood with drinks as they spoke to one another. "I hope you enjoy your time here" he mentioned before closing the door behind him.

"Oh Ivy dear" My mom greeted rushing over to hug me and kiss George's cheek. "It's so good of you to come George, Ivy mentioned you might be too occupied with the shop" she explained eyeing both our outfits.

"Well when Elizabeth mentioned it was big news, I couldn't not come" George explained, a waiter came over and hand him a fire whiskey and me a white wine.

"At least that's what we've all been told" Mom explained with a brig grin her eyes sparkling "We're just waiting for Jason and Tracey to make an appearance and then we can at least start to eat" she paused curling her finger around one of the stray hair from my supposed to be elegant low bun. "I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning, with excitement you see" she explained to George.

"I'm just going to say hi to dad" I explained pulling out of my mom's reach, and walked around George.

"So are you and Ivy are living arrangements working out alright?" Mom asked George bluntly.

Dad watched as I made my way over to him, we clinked drinks and grinned at each other "Hows the flat and the twins" he asked just as bluntly.

"Still standing" I explained with a light laugh, he eye'd me for a moment as we then we stood in comfortable silence "Dad I miss Zahra, I know I got to see her that morning we all met for mass but..."

"I was actually going to write to you about her" Dad explained clearing her throat "It seems the dog has changed demeanor since you've left" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"She's sad?" I asked, he nodded taking a sip of his drink.

"It seems she formed her loyalty with you rather than myself or your mother" he explained softly.

George appeared at my side, I ignored him unnoticed by did who smiled at him "But what does that mean?" I questioned.

"Well Dumbledore just refuses to let Zahra accompany you to the castle, so you wont have her in Hogwarts" Dad pointed out "owls, cats, rats and frogs seem to be the over all allowance in the school"

"You have a pet?" George asked shocked gazing at me "Why didn't you tell me? What sort of animal is it"

"She's a crup shetland sheepdog" My dad explained when I said nothing, as one of our private waiters refilled his glass.

"Isn't that what Celestina Werbeck breeds?" George asked shocked "you know the famous singer?"

"Yes" I nodded looking over to where Darren stood with his Girlfriend, the only thing I knew was that she was from Cork and was an only child "Only her dogs are just pure crups, there nasty looking beasts, but Zahra looks like a shetland sheepdog and has the crup's magic"

Before either my Dad or George could responce the door of the Sapphire longue opend again showing off a smiling Tracy and Jason. "We're here" He called into the room "Lets get this big new aside so we can get some dinner!" he laughed hugging Mom and Jasmine as he met them. It only took a few moments for the triplets, Tracey, Johnny, Claire, Dylan, Darren, Stephanie(Darren's Girlfriend), Dylan, myself, George and my parents to sit around the large table.

"Are you ready to order?" the head waiter asked my father.

He shook his head "I think we've had enough waiting, what the news?" I glanced around the table, I wasn't even sure who even was the owner of the big news.

"We're pregnant!" all six of them roared, my jaw dropped as I eye'd the triplets and their partners gobsmacked. George chuckled before congratulated them and shaking Jamie, Johnny and Jason's hands. Darren and Dylan were in the process of handing out bear hugs, while Stephanie quietly congratulated everyone, still a little shy about being around my nutty family.

"Well that sure is big" I smiled standing to hug my siblings and their partners congratulations while my mother gushed and father smirked proudly. When mom and I finally sat down, we toasted with champagne or orange juice to good health then we ordered before the chatter bubbled up again.

"Was it all planned?" mom smiled brightly, her usually hidden dimples out on full display showing her happiness.

Jasmine jumped in to answer "Well, we didn't all go to a magic clinic type of planned, but recently on a night out I think it was Tracey who mentioned she and Jason where trying to get pregnant, and so were Johnny and I, then Claire admitted she and Jamie were too. So we decided that yesterday would be the day we'd all test to see if we were." Jasmine explained.

"We've all only recently started to try to get pregnant, we thought it would be a fun to have a girls night and take the tests. None of us expected to get pregnant so quickly." Claire explained with a laughed as Jamie took her hand and intertwined their fingers

"While us three had the shock of our life as these three fall our of the fireplace, in the middle of heated discussion if the Irish quidditch team's would be in the same fitness for the next games, only to come out and tell us we were all going to parents" Johnny grinned sliding his arm over Jasmine's shoulders.

"This is just excellent" Dad grinning shaking his head, "Have you told your other brothers and sisters?

"Letters have been sent" Jamie smirked, "We all had lunch with the in-laws to tell them too."

Mom pouted "so we were the last to know?"

"Well if we asked you all out to dinner for big news together you would have guessed it" Tracey pointed out "wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't" I mentioned, Tracey glanced at me along with Jasmine, Jamie and Claire. "I mean babies are the last thing I think about" I shrugged.

"Well you're going to be an aunt all over again! And Violet is going to have cousins to play with now" Our started where severed, my heart thudded with frenzy. An aunt all over again and that was hard enough for the first time when I was fifteen. The school bullies in Drumstrang laughed about how people will think I'm one of my parents grandchildren instead of their offspring.

"But what about your jobs?" I asked confused glancing at my prawn cocktail, "I mean you lot are important for the running of the whole system"

"We're only the front people" Jasmine laughed carefree "besides it's not like we're quitting our jobs Ivy, it's only our first child"

"What if the three of you have triplets?" I asked quickly my face heating up, my mother squealed excitedly, my stomach dropped with dread. "And then I'd have nine, nieces and nephews all of a sudden"

"Where is this coming from Ivy, you never mentioned any of this when Lorraine had Violet" My Dad asked bewildered.

"Nowhere" I muttered starting to eat while mom rattled on about multiply babies. "Never mind"

As we finished our desert, George had joined in on the qudditch world cup debate that had started up while mom told the girls about a time when dad brought her to Turkey for their wedding anniversary, apparently it was all very romantic.

"So do you think you'd like to take responsibly of Zahra?" Dad asked me across the table, catching Jasmine's attention.

"But Zahra's yours dad" she pointed out glancing at me, "She belongs in Ireland with you and mom"

"She's be depressed and lethargic since Ivy left" Jamie glanced at me confused.

"But none of the dogs ever grew fond of the rest of us" he pointed out, and I knew that, because otherwise they'd have dogs of their own.

Dad shrugged "Well you all had each other to play with, Killian was eight when Ivy was born, he was too old to play with her, Zahra was a pup at the time and I suppose she grew fond of Ivy" he explained.

"Oh Elizabeth isn't that great you're very own curp" Tracey smiled fondly at me "I've seen they way Dank and Riel are bonded to your parents,"

"I'm not the one who gets to make the decision" I pointed out looking at George who looked put out.

"hmm?" he quizzed, glancing over to me, I rolled my eyes at him.

"She's asking if she can bring a dog into your apartment" George's eyes widened.

"You don't need to answer right now" I explained quickly standing up, fixing my skirt "Talk to Fred about it and Dad we really should go it's getting late and George has work in the morning"

"Of course" Dad nodded with a grin, eyeing the pair of us happily "We'll see you for mass Sunday, now that we really do have something to be grateful for."

"It was nice to see you" George smiled as he stood, and came to my side at the bottom of the table.

"Bye" I waved and we left, a waiter pulling open the door for us as we walk threw. After making our way down the decorative staircase, having all the patrons of the Golden Sword eyeing us, I smiled at Frank as we went outside and George took my arm and as quick as we were in the tight tube we were out of it back at Weasley's Wizard Weezes.

Pulling myself away from George I went to the second entrance and made my way into the building, George slowly locked it behind us. Once in the flat I left for my room, eyeing Lee and Fred in the living room with Oliver _Bloody_ Wood as I walked past. I staled for a moment looking at him shocked, one of Puddlemere United up and coming keepers was sitting in there laughing with Fred. George walked towards the living before turning to gaze at me "Want an introduction" he asked with a grin, I scoffed at him and walked down to my room.

*&^%$$%^&*&^%$£$%^&*&^%$

Please Review!


	25. Barking Mad

Barking Mad

(*&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£

It was a busy friday evening in the shop, Fred was rapidly writing out next day orders for ingredients to be sent as soon as possible because, like always, we both didn't notice our supply press running low. While he scribbled out messy order forms that we both were hoping were legible, I maned the till beside Fred and hopped no one asked for any help. Just as dodgy looking gang of kids rushed into the shop, Ginny appeared with Hermione hot on her heels. "Hey" I welcomed happily, the girls both smiled and came straight over.

"Need any help?" Ginny asked glancing at Fred confused, before cocking an eyebrow at me. "We've got all evening" she explained hopefully.

I smirked at her pushing her behind the till "You're a true angel" I murmured to her as she pulled on funky bumblebee hat with a laughed

"What are little sister's for?" she asked, she gazed at the clock carefully counting her hours as always. Before eyed over Fred shoulder to see what he was doing, nosey too.

"Maybe some free labour?" I joked, Ginny laughed writing her starting time down on the log book Fred and I started up for Ron and Ginny when they decided to work for us occasionally. Turning to Hermione she smiled "What do you think kid wanna get employed?" I asked with a grin, she flushed slightly.

"Actually Elizabeth been having trouble with some of her entrance essays for Hogwarts" she explained acting weird, I glanced at Ginny who just rolled her eyes "She wouldn't ask for my help but I thought if I just turned up she couldn't turn me down." she explained in a quick rant.

I nodded slowly, "Well actually she said something about the library" I explained, which was a lie technically since she never actually told me. We'd come down to having a message board in the kitchen as a form of communication since Tuesday, thankfully she was using it to tell Fred and I where she was going.

"Oh, right well..." Hermione began glancing around the shop. "Maybe I could help a bit?" she laughed.

"Head's up" Fred called from the corner staring out the window "The mute has returned" he explained eyeing the girl as if she were Ludo Bagman showing his face near our shop.

"What is he talking about?" Hermione asked looking out the window to see Elizabeth walking past "ELIZABETH!" she shouted waving brightly, the pretty blond glanced up confused, but her pouty lips broke into a smile when she seen Hermione and she same straight into the shop, the bell chiming as she did.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" she asked shocked, it didn't go unnoticed by me that she didn't even glance in my direction and she even bothered to give Ginny a smile! "Where Harry and Ron?" she asked eyeing the shop.

"Oh they decided to waste the day playing Quidditch again" she laughed, running a hand through her her hair, I'm not shocked that Hermione felt self conscious around Elizabeth, the girl looked outstanding in her dress "I thought I'd come with Ginny and maybe catch you" she explained looking over at the Ginny who was holding a page up for Fred to read easier while she held a hand on her hip.

"You gave up a day of quidditch training?" Elizabeth asked amused to my baby sister "You seemed like a hardcore fan from the day we played at the Burrow"

"We've been playing quidditch all week my arms are jello" Ginny explained with a smirk, and I noticed how the page shook slightly in her hold "playing as chaser while you're brother's pretty good keeper is hard work."

"Try being the moving target for a beater" Elizabeth countered, Ginny made a painful face and both girls laughed, until the realized what they were doing and stopped.

There was an awkward silence while Elizabeth glanced at Fred who was ignoring all of us still writing orders rapidly. "Want to come upstairs?" she asked turning to face Hermione. "I wont be great company, I'm forcing my way through a Troll project which just keeps going. I mean mountain, river, dungeon, forest trolls are all different with different histories and all unexpectedly mundane." Hermione laughed, shaking her head with a knowing smile on her lips.

"You're in luck, I'm a kind of troll dictionary" she grinned, Elizabeth faked cheered as she led the bushy haired teen through the shop.

"Can't wait" she commented sarcastically, as the back door snapped closed behind her.

Ginny smacked her lips and eye'd me carefully "She didn't say much to you did she" she stated suspiciously placing the page down, Fred growled in response "or anything really" she pointed out with a huff, glancing the way Elizabeth had gone.

I glanced at my baby sister "Yeah, she's not talking to either of us" Ginny scoffed eyeing me.

"Very teenage of her" she pointed out twirling her finger around in her hair thoughtfully, "though suppose she is more my age than yours after all" Her words just reminded me again how Elizabeth was still underage and I shouldn't even be thinking of her in a sexual way. Ginny glanced behind me as the bell chimed "Dean! I haven't seen you all summer!" she smiled brightly.

"Ginny hey!" the muggle born, Gyffindor greeted "Fred, George" he smiled as he made his way over to Ginny. Glancing around the shop I found that the dodgy teens where in the skiving snackbox area, sighing I made my way down to make sure they weren't up to anything.

Fred and I really needed to start flicking through the employee C.V's that started to build up for a full time sales helper, maybe an employee would remember to order supplies on time and maybe I'd even get to have more free time.

*&^%$££%^&^%$£*&^%*&^%$*(*&

Sighing I rubbed my eyes, "Hermione I think I'm three paragraphs away from planning a mastermind plan to evaporate all Trolls and any proof of their existence from this world" I moaned pushing my face into my notes, Hermione just laughed, humming along to 'People help the people' by 'Birdy'.

"Come on, you need to get these done if you want to come to Hogwarts with me this fall" Hermione encouraged, then the girls stomach made a huge growl, causing me to point at her and eye her moodily as she flushed.

"We're hungry, great excuse to stop this madness!" Hermione pushed my threatening finger out of her face with a smile.

"I suppose I could eat" she murmured, closing over the ancient book I'd borrowed form the library. "Besides," she started as she stood and fixed her long tee over her pale jeans "All the essays I've read are at, in my opinion, at the outstanding grade level, exceeds expectations at the very lease"

I scoffed standing and flicking the skirt of my lilac sundress over my legs, "thats because these are my N.E.W.T subjects, It's all the rest of it I'm worried about" I sighed grabbing my navy cloak "come-on I'm treating my tudor to dinner" I smirked yanking open my bedroom door.

"But even just you're N.E.W.T subject choice is impressive" Hermione claimed pulling her denim jacket on and following me, her style was still very muggle for my taste.

I laughed "Impressive? Come on, my choices are random and useless in the modern world" I pointed out walking towards the kitchen to write on the comical message-board Fred had thought up.

"I thought we were going out ?" Hermione asked point to the front door.

"We are" I explained turning into the kitchen, Fred, George and Ginny sat around the dining table talking "You like seafood right?" I called as I wrote 'il Pomodoro' on the board.

"Love it" Ginny yelped, turning I spotted George's elbow slinking away from her side suspiciously .

Fred rolled his eyes "Yeah, it's about time you made a take-away request" he pointed out.

Hermione appeared at the door tying up her hair "Oh great, everyone can come" she smiled, I placed a fake smile on my face.

"Okay, well it's Robin Hood's Bay, you know in Yorkshire" I pointed out walking past Hermione into the living room while everyone grabbed coats. "I'll bring Hermione and we'll wait for you there before getting a table" I explained taking her arm, if Hermione hadn't been in the flat I would have just outright said no to the twins and Ginny coming. But Hermione thought George and I were a couple, a happy couple, why wouldn't I want him to come? "il pomodoro" I called rather loudly and Hermione and I were lost in travel.

As we landing in the restaurants lobby, a man slowly came over and took our jackets "Signore, si può continuare nella stanza anteriore, se lo si desidera." Hermione and I gazed around the room, the double story ceiling was impressiveand blue and black essence of the building very cool. (Ladies, you may continue into the front room if you wish.)

I smiled gratefully at the middle aged Italian. "Oh stiamo aspettando più nel nostro gruppo" I explained as the fireplace came to life and the twins and Ginny appeared. "Parli del diavolo" he laughed and helped the three of them out of the jackets also. ( Oh we're waiting for more in our party, Speak of the devil)

"Lets go get some grub" Fred grinned taking Ginny's arm and making his way towards the front room, I found the host's table while the other four eye'd the pretty restaurant floor, we could see into the chef's kitchen from anywhere we sat as it was displayed in the centre, waiters and waitresses rushed around the room in white, I smiled it hadn't changed at all since I was here last.

I smiled at the young female house "Tavolo per cinque, prego" she nodded writing down something on a page before grabbing five menus. (table for five, please)

"In questo modo, signora" she smiled leading the way. (This way, lady)

I turned to the other four who caught on and followed the host and I, thankfully we were early and the place was quiet, or we would've had to wait god knows how long at the bar for a table. "We're lucky it's quiet" I told Hermione as we sat at a round table close to the chef's kitchen.

"Cosa sarebbe ognuno vuole bere?" The host asked after she handed out the menu's. (What would everyone like to drink?)

"Una bottiglia della casa bianca per me" I explained with a smile, before turning to Hermione expectedly. (A bottle of the house white for me)

"Uh" she glanced at the host "What did you ask sorry?" she asked with a nervous smile.

The host laughed glancing at me while I realised that I was the only italian speaking guest then she smirked at Hermione "Oh, mi dispiace signora, your drinks?" Hermione smiled glancing at me.

"I'm having white wine, you can share if you want" I explained off handily, "And we're so not going back to the trolls after this, I'd rather sell my soul to demons." Hermione thought it over "You too Ginny, feel free to jump on the alcho bandwagon"

"I'll have some of her wine" Hermione explained politely "and a water"

"If it's okay" Ginny eye'd Fred, who shrugged with a cheeky grin "I'll have some wine also"

"perfetti, sinori?" the host asked eyeing up the twins intrigued.

"firewhiskey" the twins explained together.

"Oh sorry sinori, only italian beverages here" she explained softly "I can get you something similar to fire whiskey if you wish"

"What ever you think sweetheart" Fred flirted, the women smiled at his charm and went away while the five of us opened up the menu's.

"Gosh, this is quiet a extensive menu" Hermione pointed out her eyes glazing over the list, "Have you eaten here before Elizabeth?" I placed down the menu, knowing I was just going to get the chef's specail, to look at Hermione.

"I think I've eaten in this place for every single one of Dylan's birthdays, My mother went into early labour during the opening night, about twenty six-ish years ago" I laughed Hermione gasped and giggled holding her tummy "He refuses to go anywhere else, he even invested in it when it started to fail a couple years ago. He was terrified it would close" I told her. The host returned with our drinks following her on a floating tray. "Grazie" I smiled as she poured the wine.

*&^%$£$%^&*(*&^%$£

After we ordered, Elizabeth slowly drank a glass of wine with her starter then she loosened up and started to talk to Hermione more freely and still somehow found away to ignore Fred and I. Ginny and Fred where talking a about pro's and con's of Ginny taking up ghoul studies, so to understand the Burrow's attic ghoul more, as an extra-curricular subject in Hogwarts for her sixth year. While Elizabeth was laughing sincerely at Hermione's story about Ron's fear of spiders.

"Oh any chance I get in Hogwarts, that is if I get in, I'm so using his arachnophobia against him" she laughed reaching to take last sip of her wine but paused to say "really like a girl?" Hermione giggled and nodded causing Elizabeth to shake her head disbelievingly before she caught a passing by waiter's eye "mi dispiace signore, abbiamo potuto fare con un altro bottiglia di vino" she smiled finishing her wine as he nodded while eyeing something on the table.

"What do you mean _if_ you get into Hogwarts?" I asked confused, I half wondered if she would ignore me even with Hermione here "You're father told us were going to Hogwarts now" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at me puzzled, before gazing back at Elizabeth, who for the first time in three days looked over at me.

"You didn't tell him?" Hermione asked her bewildered, Elizabeth stared at me, her eyes hard, she was still very much upset with me and it was obvious "It's not that big of a deal Elizabeth, I wasn't even shocked when you mentioned it" Hermione encouraged, Ginny glanced to the blond girl on her left curiously.

Elizabeth sucked in a long breath, "I have a sort of entrance exam, before Dumbledore will let me become a student," she paused while the waiter reappeared with an other bottle of wine, he refilled her glass and left, then she continued "I've to sit a W.O.M.B.A.T" she explained ignoring us while she sipped her chilled white wine.

Ginny looked as lost as I felt as her eyes flickered between Hermione beside me and Elizabeth. "It's The wizards' ordinary magic and basic aptitude test, spelling wombat, it comes in three written parts. The has different grades, Elizabeth is sitting grade three, the hardest."

"Why sit the hardest?" Fred asked surprised Elizabeth cast him a stare before turning back to her wine, "surely an outstanding in grade one would show Dumbledore you're capable for acceptance to Hogwarts?"

"You know about this test?" I asked shocked, Fred shrugged sipping the Italian drink the host had brought us.

"Conor was mentioning something about it being required in magical law firms now, just so whichever firm you're joining knows that you have a basic knowledge of everything. They're things in the test from everyday magic to magical history, it's really a overall examination of your knowledge of our world." he explained to me, "Connor just about passed the second Grade."

"I'm not surprised since most of his energy goes towards keeping girls chatted up" Elizabeth pointed out, she face disturbed as she glanced at Fred.

"I've been thinking about taking the exam just to have something interesting on my resumé" Hermione added softly trying to lighten up the conversation. I was confused, Mr O'Connor told us that Elizabeth was going to Hogwarts I was sure of that.

"But I thought that you've been spending all you're time writing the required essay's for summer, the ones all Hogwarts do ?" I questioned and Elizabeth nodded with a sigh.

"She was" Hermione answered quickly when she notice that Elizabeth didn't seem like she was ever going to answer me "But that's just for her N.E.W.T choices"

"Then where is this W.O.M.B.A.T test come from?" I questioned irritated.

"I got a letter from a Professor McGonagall about a week ago telling me that Dumbledore wishes me to take a W.O.M.B.A.T. I need to make a passing grade to be accepted into Hogwarts, but I need a passing in grade three to keep alchemy for my N.E.W.T's." she paused, "Dad doesn't know of it" she added carefully, glancing at me.

I stared at her confused, Alchemy wasn't a favorite subject in Hogwarts, or anywhere I thought, it was so complex and time consuming for a N.E.W.T choice. "You should heard her N.E.W.T subjects" Hermione explained as our main course arrived.

"Oh do spill Hermione" Ginny laughed sarcastically taking a sip of wine, but the joke was lost to little Granger.

"So there's alchemy and arithmacy," Hermione paused thinking, "herbology and care of magical creatures" she turned to face Elizabeth uncertain "Is that it?"

"potions" Elizabeth added picking up her fork and twirling it, Ginny stared at the pair of girls confused.

"What the bloody hell are you going to do with that lot?" Ginny asked confused "there isn't a job, unless you go into teacher, that I can see from that bunch. And you've only taken five subjects, even I'm taking six, I mean what about defense against the dark arts and charms?"

"I was never fond of dark arts, that was Lorraine's thing" Elizabeth explained with a small smile playing on the corner of her mouth "We've all got talents for different things"

"But what about charms then and transfigurations? You've just taken electives for your N.E.W.T's" Ginny started up heatedly, she always did get flustered when she didn't understand things, Elizabeth jumped over her a little flushed.

"Herbology and Potions are core subjects and you only need two for the N.E.W.T's, beside charms and transfiguration were boring" she defended then glanced at Hermione who looked put out, "lets drop this and enjoy the food" she sighed.

"Ronald was telling us about your possible new line of products" Hermione pipped up smiling at the pair of us "Baby pranks was it?" I glanced at Elizabeth who glanced at Hermione then to Fred and I slowly before looking away.

"It's just baby toys with a twist really and a little magic thrown in for good measure" Fred explained excitedly "We think it'll would be a slow product to move but hilarious all the same"

(*&^%$£$%^&*&^

After Dinner Hermione and Ginny took the Floo back to the Burrow first, We were next, but as Fred stepped up to use the fireplace, I decided I couldn't go back to London yet.

"I'm going to have a drink in the bar" I explained , my comment stalled George as he yanked on his jacket. "you don't need to join me" I added carefully eyeing il Promodoro's bar area, "I'll only stay for one or two, and I seen a friend inside already" I pointed out.

George glanced at Fred and something seemed to exchanged between the two before Fred broke out in a grin "I don't mind for a drink, do you Georgie?" Fred asked with a smirked, as he stared down at me as he past.

"Sounds like a plan Freddie" George laughed following his brother into the bar, I stared shocked at the pair in the empty lobby as made their orders with the bartender.

I fixed my cloak over my arm before stepping into the quiet bar, Victoria waved and rushed over brightly, her sparkling cocktail dress catching my eye "Oh Ivy!" she squealed excitedly, her curly red hair framed her pretty freckled face, "you'd know Ah've missed you so much" she smiled her irish twang hidden under her posh accent. She tugged my hand as she brought me over to the other teenager she was with "You remember Mitchell Murphy of course?" she teased.

Smiling I took Mitchell's polity outstretched hand "How could I forget that face" I laughed pulling him into a hug which he returned with a chuckle. "owls on strike again, I see" I teased him as we all sat down.

Mitchell chuckled and dropped his arm over the back of Victoria's chair. "More like writers block, ever since Patrick and you've stopped speaking Oi don't know much of what you're up too" I nodded understanding. Victoria, Mitchell and I knew each other from play dates, us three being near enough the same age and from the Irish pureblood families. All of us the same age were just thrown together. Mitchell and I had grown closer than I had with the others, he was how I gotten to know his brother Patrick, who was a few years older than us yet as immature as we were, now that I thought about it.

I sighed "well I've nothing too interesting, I've moved to England, and I'll be attending Hogwarts this fall" I explained Victoria gasped shocked, a little over dramatic as always but she did know how much I loved Drumstrang. "But what about both of you! I swear even while I was in Ireland at the being of Summer I hardly seen either of you properly"

Victoria smiled bright and grabbed hold of Mitchell's hand "Well we've decided that we've outgrown our friend relationship" she explained with a giggle "You'd be shocked how romantic dees Murphy men can be" she explained in a overly loud whisper. "Even tonight, he's taking me 'ere for dinner just because"

"Summer's going to be over soon and I just thought that we could spend it having fun before I'm in back in 's Private and Vicky here is in Beauxbatons till Christmas" he pointed out, I smirked eyeing Mitchell as he tried to rationalize his decision "nothing romantic about it" he defended quietly.

"Oh Ah disagree" Victoria laughed before all her smiling all came to a halt as she eye'd something behind me "Do you know dem Mitchell?" she asked quickly turning to her boyfriend.

"Naw, Ivy do you know..." Mitchell began but someone interrupted him.

"Elizabeth, we got you what the bar tender claims is the best Italian liquor" George laughed, I turned and found him holding out a tall glass. Smiling I took it and he then held his hand out to Mitchell, the younger man eye'd the lanky ginger carefully.

"Oh Victoria, Mitchell this is Fred and George Weasley, you know from Weasley's Wizard Weezes?" I asked hoping that would jog there memories, Mitchell smiled he seemed to recognize the name and took George's hand then Fred's. "These are two of my childhood friends from Ireland, Victoria Cromwell and Mitchell Murphy " I explained to the twins.

Victoria busied herself with her red hair, feeling young next to the two older men "Oi'm afraid i'll have to look up this shop" she stated seriously before leaning into me "But Ivy _how do you_ know them?" she searched.

I felt my face heat up "Oh well you see George, he's my..." I glanced at George frustrated, was roommate appropriate?

"Boyfriend" he lied for me smoothly, and to Fred's credit he made no move to show his mood for once "we met near the beginning of summer"

"He wouldn't be why you moved to England wud he Ivy" Mitchell asked amused, "Pa mentioned something about you moving in with a man"

"Ah you didn't!" Victoria gasped, her gaze falling to my fingers around my glass checking for a ring, I refused to roll my eyes at her. "quiet improper" she teased taking the last sip of her pink, bubbly cocktail.

"Oh Vicky we're living in the twenty first century," I pointed out a little hotly "people live together all the time, and the mansion at home is empty and boring without it's not like it's anything improper, Fred lives there too" I pointed between the twins.

"Mr Murphy's party?" I glanced around to see the Host call, but the pretty women didn't take her eyes off Fred as she stared into the room and Fred's reason for staying late was now made clear as day.

"It was great to see you Ivy" Victoria smiled standing up, I stood with her, feeling very under dressed in my sundress while she stool prim and prober in a sparkly cocktail dress "If someone 'ad told me when we were al' eleven heading to different schools dat you'd be the one av the group av us," she glanced lovingly to Mitchell "an' the other's too, to become the rebellious wan Oi would have laughed." I felt ym heart drop, did she really think I was the one to fall from grace? "And Oi don't mean it as an insult, I'm glad you're 'appy, like me" she leaned in and kissed my cheek before she walked ahead of Mitchell back into the lobby.

"She means well" he advised shorting glancing at his girlfriend with less admiration that she had him, I wondered how long that relationship was going to last. "Still she loves to stir trouble an' drama like always," He shook his head amused "Will you be around for Sunday mass?"

"Should be, haven't you heard about the miracle? All three triplet couples are pregnant, don't be shocked if you see every O'Connor from all faces of the earth attending mass this Sunday" I teased fixing my dress subconsciously.

"No Oi hadn't but it's something to celebrate" he laughed pulling me into his arms for a hug "Till next time Ivy" and he left with a waving, smiling Victoria.

"Nice company you got there" Fred pointed out as he took Mitchell's seat and George took Victoria's.

"Oh shut up" I snapped rubbing my forehead before taking a large sip of the warm sweet drink in my glass, "What is this?" I asked shocked, it was quiet delicious.

"No idea, the lad spoke no English" George explained with a yawn, "Fred do you even know what that time that girl get's off work?"

Fred grinned kicking his feet out in front of him "Doesn't really matter does it, we're going to wait until she is off work what ever the hour " he pointed out determined, I rolled my eyes.

"Miss O'Connor?" someone interrupted, glancing to my left I found Mr Zabini, I jumped to my feet shocked placing my drink down "Well I say, I thought that was you child" his italian lithe hidden well under a layer of his pompous manner, he chuckled eyeing my outfit.

I felt my face heat up "Mr Zabini, do you know Fred and George Weasley?" I asked, the older, well-off and arrogant man who basically looked down his nose at the twins.

The twin's made no move to get up as they pretended the exchanged went unnoticed as they chatted "I believe I've met them at a function before" He muttered turning to face me, his brown eyes alit. "still a fan of il Promodoro?" he asked excitedly "I still remember your brother's seventh birthday here, the place booked out and filled to capacity for him coming of age."

"I was only a child" I pointed out politely "My memories aren't as clear as my siblings"

"As they wouldn't be" he nodded in agreement "Well I shall let you return to the Weasleys" he explained snootily, "Goodnight miss O'Connor" he smiled kissing my cheek before walking away, I fell into my chair exhausted sipping my drink slowly.

"You know you've got many smarty pants friends" Fred claimed, I glanced at him frowning, George eye'd us cautiously "I mean that irish girl was all proper this and rebellion that, and now you've got Zabini Senior looking down his nose at us" he pointed out seriously "Don't you get sick of all the rules and hierarchies? I think its all fucking mad"

"It's just part of it" I explained sipping the warm drink with a sigh, closing my eyes and blocking out the world, Fred and George started up an other conversation and I was glad they left me out of it, because I couldn't force myself to be nice to Fred anymore and I wouldn't even try with George.

Half an hour later, Fred got the host to join him for a drink, while George and I left for the Flat. We took the floo together, but once we where back in wizarding London things were back to being as cool as ice between us as they had been before we left. Without a word to George, I turned and walked down to my room, I cleared up my troll project and changed into my bed clothes. My last thought before falling to sleep was thinking how this whole arrangement was going to be incredible difficult if I slowly started to hate George, and he started to despise me for it.

*&^%$£$%^&^%$£

Pushing my hair out of my face Saturday morning I glanced at my watch, it was before seven but the Flat seemed to be alive with energy. People were laughing and cheering and there was things being knocked over and they're was something squeaking. Jumping out of bed I yanked on a pair of dark denim shorts, a bra and a black jewel neckline, peplum top before

stepping out of my bedroom there was a crash from the living room. Quickly making my way down hall, I found my self completely thrown from the sight inside the Living room.

"Zahra" I whispered, the dog was between the twin's chasing a toy froze to look at me, before excitedly barked loudly and leapt onto the couch and then to me. Falling to my knees I let the dog whimper and lick my neck and face in greeting "I've missed you too" I whispered petting her soft fur, staring deep into her eyes. Looking up I found my self smiling at the twins "is she staying?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup" George nodded shuffling on the spot "It's only right" he explained rubbing the back of his neck, the toy squeaked catching Zahra's attention and she bounced off to attack George for the toy, who laughed and passed it to Fred who was too distracted to throw it back and got impatient Zahra jumping at his feet for the toy. "She's kinda excited" George muttered as I stood straight again.

"She'll settle if you give her the fecking thing" I pointed out smiling, as George came to the door to stand with me. Fred flung the toy onto the couch and Zahra leapt at it merrily "Oh George, thank you" I explained gratefully wrapping my arms around his waist, he tensed under my touch and I pulled away quickly. "I'll make sure she behaves" Walking into the room I sat next to the dog and she lay on my lap. "good girl" I murmured scratching behind her ear. Was this George's way of apologizing? Shyly glancing back to him, he stood leaning against the door smiling at Zahra before winking at me and disappearing from view, my heart jumped.

*&^%$£$%^&^%$£\(*&^%$

Please,

Don't Forget to Review,  
>Thank you!<p>

*&^%$£$%^&^%$£\(*&^%$


	26. The Ireland Trip

**The Ireland Trip**

***&^%$£$%^&^%$£\(*&^%$**

It was Saturday lunch hour, and Elizabeth had once again snuck out the side passage Zahra and hadn't returned yet. It had annoyed me when she left without a word, what did I have to do for this girl to talk to me again? But she did seemed so much happier with Zahra around and she even surprised me with a hug yesterday. the girl was a whirlwind of emotions. Fred rushed over to me after being upstairs to get his jacket, I frowned at him, he'd forgotten it and now I'd have to wait even longer for lunch.

"You'll never guess what" Fred explained with a laugh, I shrugged at him irritated, turning back to the long air orders we would have to send this evening "Go on try to guess what she wrote on the board now!"

I sighed looking back at him slightly curious where the little blond was off too "She's bringing the dog for a grooming session?" I asked dully, Fred rolled his eyes at me.

"_I'm back_" Elizabeth called from the door holding a two white take-away bag, she'd gone to get us lunch? "is Zahra allowed in the shop?" she asked glancing down at the wagging tailed dog behind her.

Fred glanced at the cheerful dog nervously "Will she behave?" he asked crossing his arms, but I seen the amusement in his eyes.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and let herself and the dog in, smiling brightly. But the dog went to walk down the aisle, Fred opened his mouth to say 'I told you so' but Elizabeth bet him to it "Zarha stay" she commanded and the dog stopped and turned to face at Elizabeth her tail still wagging "Sit" she ordered and the dog did with a huff.

"That's impressive" I murmured as she placed the bags carefully on the counter. "So what did you cook us?" I teased softly glancing at the logo of the restuarant on the bag.

"I'm not sure actually, I went to this place called 'The Dairy' in muggle London. I found out the chefs are from Dublin." she explained matter of fact "It has a set lunch menu but I didn't read through it just told the host I needed lunch for two starving men and myself. she told me it's kind of like English food served in the tapas style" she explained "So in the end I got like fifteen or twenty portions, A passer by told me that the place was over priced but you're paying for quality there, obviously he doesn't know good food even after he's eaten it" she ranted on.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Fred asked me when she stopped for a breath, "we've got Ron here, he can managed for a half hour at least" Lunch hour was usually quiet enough, usually it was only business people buying presents during their lunch break.

"Sure" I nodded taking the bags, while Fred went to find Ron to let him know what was happening. Elizabeth had set the table, poured our drinks, sent Zahra out, placed down our plates and the arrange the dishes on the table before Fred arrived up, the kitchen smelled delicious when she was finished. There was everything and anything on the table as we all sat down from homemade bread, pork, cod, cheeses, mussels, cold hams, artichokes, eggs, short ribs, mac and cheese, salmon, asparagus and other dishes littered the table and there wasn't a two dishes the same on the table. "Well this is different" I puffed out.

"If you hate it I'll go get you both burgers" Elizabeth pointed out taking some of the fresh bread, the stream was still coming off it "that was my plan until I walked past this place" she chuckled.

Half an hour later all the food was gone, I was stuffed and my side was cramped from laughter, it had been a battle field "We should do that every week" Fred grinned wiping his lips clean, as I still held my sore side, Elizabeth laughed into her glass of wine.

"If I wanted to fight for my lunch I'd just join Theodore for something" she commented with an eye roll. But I knew she had enjoyed herself, in the last half hour I'd watch her fight Fred for the last piece of homemade bread and the cod dish viciously and in both occasions she seemed to have enjoyed herself.

"You want to help out in the shop?" I asked her with a grin when she glanced over at me, "The cash machine isn't all that complicated once we put you into the system and I've heard Ron complain about four times since he showed up, he doesn't want to work this evening evening" Fred started to clear up the table. We'd already talked about Elizabeth working around the shop during the week, he jumped on it saying it could be her way for paying for rent.

"Sure" Elizabeth smiled, finishing her wine quickly "I'll go and change" she explained standing up. I glanced over her black jeans and long purple tee-shirt.

"You look fine" I pointed out, she laughed shaking her head at me.

"If I'm going to be working all evening I need to look better than this muggle disguise" she pointed out leaving us, "And I need to set Zahra in my room" Elizabeth called from down the hall.

"We'll see you down there" Fred called back with a smirk, "_finally_" then he laughed evilly as he bent over the table towards me "_free labour_" he smirked. I laughed and pushed him out of my face, he grabbed Elizabeth and mine's glasses as he recoiled.

"Let's get down there" I chuckled, finishing my beer and dropping it into the recycling.

*&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£

I decided on a pair of T-strap wedges and tie-back, red and black stripped dress that fell just two inches above my knees, to me it made me seemed mature enough to work in a shop but young enough to still be approachable to children. It had a moderate neckline and completely covered my back so I decided I didn't need any cardigan or jacket. After I sorted Zahra in my room I rushed down stairs a few minutes after Fred and George.

"Good you're here" Fred smirked from the cash box, his blue top hat placed crooked on his head, "place your hand on it" he explained his wand pointed at it "I'm just going to add you to the system, only unlike the back door we actually need your touch to add you to it" he explained. I glanced at the back door what did he mean? "Anytime this week" he huffed out, I quickly dropped my hand to the machine, I noticed Fred eye my black nail varnish before sparks flew from his wand into the cash box then to both my hands first my hand touching it then over to my left hand, it left a fuzzy feeling on my skin.

"That it?" I asked amused, pulling my hand back and looking at it for marks, but the feeling was gone.

"Now you can use the cash machine without setting off the alarms" he explained seriously motioning me to come stand by him. "Now the code for you is going to be 3546 everyone gets their own codes, it opens different money slots. This way we can see how much stock you're moving. At the moment it's kind of useless to us but eventually we'll have tones of employees and we'll need to see if their productive or not." he boasted.

"That's actually really clever" I smiled at him, he blanched, I wasn't sure if it was because I was being nice or because I complimented him.

"It's Hermione's idea, she's always mentioning things to us and a few things stick" he explained stepping down from behind me, "All you have to do is key in the amount the object cost and press the blue key then when everything is done press the orange for the total amount, if there's been a mistake press the green and you can alter the list." he went to walk off " And if anyone ever pulls a wand on you press the grey key with 'open' on it" he chuckled actually walking away.

"how do I actually get it to open?" I asked puzzled, Fred turned back to me.

"When you have money in one hand you just have to pull the shelf and it opens for you" he explained, I felt my mouth form a 'O' as I turned back to the strange machine, most magical places don't bother with them. Along one of the sides it held four codes, mine was at the bottom 3546, Fred and George's had to be 1234 and 4321, while the other was a mystery to me 1716.

Looking up I found George smiling and walking over to the counter with a young girl dressed in a bright blue hoody and I assumed her mother following him. "It's Elizabeth's first day" he told the pair before stepping behind me, "and her first chance at the cash register." he added leaning across the counter to take the pygmy puff from the giggling little girl carefully and placed it into a carrier box.

"Nice to see you again Miss O'Connor" The woman greeted as she placed the rest of the teen choices on the counter, I gave the women a proper glance. "I bet you're excited about Jason and Tracey's news." she smiled.

She was one of Jason's friends from his Drumstrang days, "Oh" I grinned, flicking my hair out of my face "I'm excited for all three of them, didn't he tell you all three triplets are expecting? Or did he want all the excitement for him self Mrs Hills?" I asked, she laughed shaking her head.

"I'm afraid he didn't mention his siblings" she laughed, her bronze eyes shining, "I'll have to owl them later, thank you for telling me" she looked down at her daughter "now is that everything you want sweetheart?"

"Can't I have just one of the patented daydream charms" she asked with big puppies eyes, only people of age can purchase that and I'd bet this was an argument Fred and George heard countless of times "I bet Danika has some, everyone's getting them!" George distracted me by keying in his code 4321 with a grin.

"So you can all daydream instead of listen for your professors I don't think so" Mrs Hills declared, turning back to me "That'll be all Miss O'Connor" she explained, the younger girl glanced at me.

"I'm just Elizabeth here" I explained and Mrs Hills nodded thoughtfully then with a smile, George handed over the pygmy puff over to the pouting teen. I quickly started to key in all the products prices into the cash machine, in the pile she was buying some of the wonder witch products, everlasting eyelashes and ten-second pimple vanisher and some Weasleys' wildfire whiz-bangs from the explosive enterprises line. I finished and smiled "That comes to five galleons and fifteen sickles please" I explained, after taking six galleons from her I gave her the two sickles change, while George packed everything away into a unbreakable, temporary bag with the shop's name scribed on it, once emptied the bag would disappear.

"Hey don't you go to Drumstrang too?" the girl spoke up, I glanced down at her and nodded.

"I was in my sixth year, you were in first year right?" the girl nodded excitedly, some of her curls strayed from her bun. "I'm actually trying to transfer to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry at the moment" Mrs Hill eye'd me curiously, "But it turns out transferring schools isn't all that easy" I explained, "explains why people don't do it all that often"

"Didn't you like Drumstrang?" The teen asked me, "I think it's brilliant, a little cold but still bloody brilliant"

"Language Meredith" Mrs Hill scolded, frowning before gazing back at me a little flushed.

I glanced at George who seemed interested also "I love Drumstrang" turning back to Meredith, I smiled through my sadness "I think it was the excitement from all the schools different quiddage teams or maybe the competitions from the duels but I really don't think anyplace could beat Drumstrang"

"I liked the snow battles" the youthful teen explained, "I can't wait to go back"

Mrs Hill smiled between the pair of us "Well we better be going, goodbye" she explained and then with a wave from Meredith they were gone.

"You're going to miss Drumstrang huh?" George asked carefully, I shrugged.

"I think I'm more upset that I never go to have a proper goodbye" I explained softly "I always thought that on the first of August I'd be traveling there, not to Hogwarts"

"Well you could flunk you're W.O.M.B.A.T" he encouraged with a laugh "get the final year you want with your friends"

"Beside the fact some of them aren't talking to me because of the possible move, Dad told Lorraine that if I manage to fail he's taking me out of school" George stood there stunned to silience while Ron rushed over.

"_Elizabeth_" he whisperd my name like a prayer, "Thank Merlin you're starting to work today, you see some of my friends from Hogwarts are in Diagon Alley and I was hoping Fred and George wouldn't need my help today and now you can do it instead" He blurted out, I cocked an eyebrow at him "or well George said you could" Ron flushed, "do you think you need me Fred?" he asked facing George.

"Sure we've gotten Elizabeth here" he explained brightly "If George said it was Ok, then so do I" Ron breathed out a sigh of relief before yanking off the bow tie.

"And how come she doesn't have to wear any of that stuff?" he asked dropping the purple material to the table

"Cause she's got impeccable fashion sense unlike you" George explained with a smirk, I laughed. "Well off you go or Seamus and Harry will leave you behind"

"Bye" I called as he rushed out of the shop, the bell chimed as he did. "So... _Fred_?" I teased moving away from the till. "Do you enjoy torturing your brothers"

"Only Ron and Percy" George shrugged, "think ready to help some people out?" he asked pointing upstairs where two girls stood giggling over love potions. "Or shall we let the master handle this?" he joked making his move to walk around me.

"Like hell" I snapped rushing through the shop to get to the girls first, laughing under my breath as I did, I was actually having fun.

*&^%$£ £$%^&*&^%

Yawning I sat on the kitchen counter while Fred made breakfast. Elizabeth appeared dressed in a pretty midnight blue dress and heeled boots, glancing at the clock it was before ten. We weren't going to the Burrow until after three.

"Why are you dressed for dinner at this hour?" I asked rubbing my eyes. Fred threw some sausages on the hot pan, oil spat at him and he yelped glaring at the pan before placing a charm over it causing a bubble to catch the spitting oil. We had a list of charms mom had given us stuck to the wall, that helped with cooking, it stopped us burning the flat down once in a terrible popcorn incident.

Elizabeth glanced at Fred warily while she poured some orange juice "Dad asked us all to mass" she explained off handily.

"Us?" Fred blanched, ignoring the pan to turn to her "since when?" he asked shocked.

"Not us three, as in 'us' his children" she rolled her eyes at him as she started to make herself a sandwich "George was actually there when he invited me personally" she pointed out laying butter on her brown brea, I thought back to the 'surprise dinner' with a smile, her brothers liked me or appeared to.

There was silence while Fred cooked then dumped the sausages onto the heated plate with everything else, "Maybe we could go" I told Fred, he chuckled bringing the food to the table I had set. Elizabeth stole two sausages and a some bacon for her sandwich before putting some cheese on also, Fred eye'd moodily her but I noticed he's cooked extra for her already.

"Why would we go to mass" Fred asked sitting down and taking his share of the food. "We've never been before, and sounds likes a load of dung to me"

"Ah'm eating here" Elizabeth complained frowning at Fred's vocabulary, he just ignored her buttering some toast.

"Well it's not like we were going to be doing anything until mom's dinner later anyway, and besides I've kinda of made my mind up, we're going" Fred rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes. Well since you've decided, I'm defiantly going to go then"

"They'll be girls there all dressed up like moi?" Elizabeth sang, Fred eye'd her warily "What there will be" she pointed out "Sunday mass is fashion forward, jewels out and all young _ladies_ in Ireland attend"

"Your God must love that" Fred chuckled, we all eat quietly when Elizabeth refused to counter his taunting, "So what are the rules for mass then?" he asked curiously.

"Not so much rules but guidelines, if there's someone important talking, you shouldn't be and if you want the to leave the church you do it quick and quietly. Lots of new people come each week to attend, they just copy everyone else" she explained with a shrug "It's a purely witch and wizard church, so magic isn't forbidden but it's not really used. Disappartion isn't possible on the grounds and any harmful magic used on the grounds is punishable by death"

"Wow slow down everyone, by death how?" Fred asked very intrigued now.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at Fred "By the ghosts and spirits of course"

"What do you mean spirits?" I asked a little creeped out, "Is anyone already dead able to come out and walk about your church?"

"Eww" Elizabeth glared "No, if say Fred decided he was going to hit me with a curse that could seriously harm me mentally, emotional or physically the ghosts on the ground would surround him," she paused confused "I think it's then if it's decided if he's punished to death or haunted by the spirits" she pointed out with a shake of her head, Fred and I glanced at each other amused "Anyway then all the past members' spirits of my bloodline would awaken from the dead and drag him and his body to the next world, not leaving anything behind. But it's not like I would be able to communicate to them before they saved me" she explained.

"That..." Fred started,  
>"sounds"<br>"bloody"  
>"...brilliant" I finished, we laughed while Elizabeth stared between us.<p>

"How does it work?" I asked quickly, "That most be some really old magic, powerful too" I added, she stared at us confused.

"Have you ever seen any one being attacked by the spirits" Fred asked while he chewed on some toast.

Elizabeth furrowed her forehead "No body's been stupid enough to attack in the grounds, Even He-who-cannot-be-named left holy grounds alone back in the day, but people can't hide on the grounds for very long since there no food and usually no water source"

"Say you were a murder, and you go to the grounds to hide from someone?" Fred asked thoughtfully, she pouted her lips at him until she realised he was asking a real question.

"Oh well, I think if someone just as bad as the murder attacks him they both get taken to the next world. But if someone even worst attacks him, he'll survive but _only_ if he is remorseful for killing. And I don't think a murder not remorseful can even get on holy grounds to begin with" Elizabeth pointed out with a far away look in her eyes as she thought but got out of it quickly, "Look I'm not the expert, on any of it" she hissed finishing her sandwich and standing up "if you're that fuckin' interested come along and bother the Bishop about it or Lorraine she's a geek for all things religious and historic"

"We're going" Fred declared

"Fine" Elizabeth shrugged taking finishing her sandwich while we grinned at each other excited "but I'm taking both of you're wands before we reach the grounds"

"What don't you trust us?" I asked teasingly as she stood up.

"No, I don't" she pointed out getting the dog food "besides, most people who aren't members of the church have to hand there wands over. Better it be me than our forgetful Bishop, once he lost someone's wand" she explained with a laugh. "Still in?" She thought our wands being taken would change our minds.

"Defiantly" Fred grinned at her "When is this mass anyways?"

"Eleven, but we need to leave here in ten minutes to catch the boat" she explained pouring out Zahra's food. "ZAHRA COME" she called, and the dog came barreling into the room catching both Fred and I's attention "Good girl, you want to come too?" she cooed to the dog who wagged her tail in response.

"You're going to bring a dog?" I asked shocked "Isn't that sort of weird"

"Dad and Mam bring Dank and Riel, lost of people bring their pets, especially if their magical ones" she explained petting Zahra. "Right I'm going to put some make-up on, I'll see you in a few" she smiled and left.

"Did you hear something about a boat?" Fred asked me confused.

(*&^%$£$%^&*(*&^%$

"See that wasn't too bad was it" I asked eyeing the green faced Weasley twins as the boat's bubble charm broke surface and the cool, irish, sea air invaded the boat. "Only twenty minutes and you're in Ireland now"

Fred ran to the side of the boat and threw up but George's face pinked up as the Irish coast came into view as we levelled with the sea. "I guess we should have taken the potion offered huh?" he asked rubbing his face.

"Only babies take de potion" an irish lady pointed out as she eye'd Fred "An' only boys clod up, 'ope yer enjoy yisser visit" she smiled walking to the front of the boat.

"Wow" George eye'd the women walk away "and I thought Seamus had a thick accent"

"Hmm?" I asked confused watching the lady started the que to get off. "Think you could get Fred cleaned up before we land, there's about two minutes till the port, the longest part of the journeys are always the arrival so the muggles don't suspect anything."

"Sure" George went off to help his brother, while I smiled at the people I recognised. When we were off the boat Fred still wasn't fully recovered, so I waited impatiently with Zahra at the port hotel while the pair went got a drink and the nearby shop.

When they came back it was getting far too late "Finally" I hushed, tapping Zahra's head and leading the confused twins inside. "Get in" I snapped basically pushing them into a fireplace, before walking in myself, Zahra on my heels. Throwing down the floo powder "Aillen Square" I snapped and we were off flying through the Irish fireplaces.

When we stepped out Zahra took off running through the archway, "Aren't you going to call her back?" George asked puzzled.

"She knows the way" I explained, "Come on we've got a few minutes to spare, but we can walk and talk" As we stepped outside into the square people glanced over, the warm bronze stone glinted in the sunlight and the sound of Irish accents brought me home , "This is Aillen square, it's the centre of Tara. This where people from all over Ireland meet, it's is a strictly magical area." The pair glanced around the square noticing people coming and going through the arches surround the square "There are some arches like our which are floo networks, as far as America and Australia while other's are portals to magical areas in Ireland. We're taking the Deirdre portal, come on" I smiled at their aw'ed faces.

As we got into line the boys stared at all the irish magic folk, I guess we did dress a little more patriarchal than most magical countries, before Fred broke the silence "When will we see a Leprechaun?" he asked eyeing a man dressed head to two in shamrock green "We seen them at the world cup a couple years ago, you know"

"Oh you did? That was a great match." George nodded agreeing, "Darren was furious he was second string for that game, Dylan on the other hand had something to rub in his face" the twins chuckled.

We were next in the line "But the Leprechauns.." Fred began,

"Right all you have to do is run at it, it only looks like a wall" I explained, Fred and George laughed and made a running start at the wall, I sighed and followed them as a fast paced walk.

On the other side of the arch I found Fred and George gob-smached all over again, The church sat on the top of a woodland hill, the pathway was littered with magical families dress in there sunday best. I started the slow creep on the smooth grey pave-stone it was a three minute walk. There was nothing surrounding the hill but green fields and wild flowers.

"Coming?" I asked poking their sides, the nodded blankly "wands please?" I asked, their faces snapped down to mine the handed them over easily."the real ones now" I asked noticing the fake wands from the shop, they huffed and handed their wands over, I checked carefully and decided they were real before sliding them into my purse "right and about the leprechauns, some live in these woods actually." I explained, the pair grinned at each other and followed me up the hill.

"Do they come out ever?" George asked, I nodded patting my hair to ensure it was still in place "really, so what's are chances of seeing one?"

"Oh not very likely right now" I muttered, the twins frowned "But maybe after mass when we're at the graves they'll come out, though mom hates them"

"Why do they live here then?" George asked

I shrugged "I think the ministry started to get fed up with all the Leprechaun cases and decided they had to live in specific woodlands and forests to have minimal outside contact" I explained as we walked closer to the accient gates half way up the path "that's the entrance of the grounds, as we cross our sins are taken so we are all innocent in the sight of God and when we return the sins returned them," I chanted, my mother had that down to a tee every time we passed them.

"Do you believe that?" Fred asked amused, "I mean sinning?" he teased

I waited till after we crossed the gates high arch and watched the twins twitch slightly from the shock the gate gave them "Hurts more with a larger amount of sins" I explained, the pair gazed down at me shocked "You can go to confession if you wish, to ease the sting" I teased, they laughed.

When we got to the top of the hill there were families I reconised littered aorund the grounds, I smiled and waved but moved into the church. "This place is massive" George mentioned, "How many people are here do you think?"

"Hundreds" Fred pointed out, as we stepped into the church, the interior was a dark marble. "Wow" Fred's whispered echoed through the quiet church, he eye'd me, as if asking what to do.

"come on" I whispered walking down the middle aisle, my heels clicking loudly caught some whispering people's attention. The twins stood back as we got to the top of the church, "Bishop" I greeted with a smile. "These are my friends, Fred and George Weasley" he glanced past me with his glossy eyes to stare at them.

"Nice to see you again George" He explained watching George as shock floated over his features, my heart jittered, as he looked between us "My brother Mathew is waiting for you" Bishop explained lifting his arm towards my family in the upper level seats. With a smile I led the boys to the side of the church into a chamber which only held a spiraling moving staircases up and down.

"Up to the seats, down to the tombs" I pointed out, jumping on the stairs with a stumble I grabbed the hand railing with a puff "hate these things" I sighed.

"How'd the Bishop know me?" George whispered as he walked up to my side "Is he you're uncle?" he demanded

"He only my uncle by blood, and he's the one who cast the arrangement over us" I explained stepping off at the second level. "He's one of the few who still have the spell books required to do it as a Bishop."

"If he's your uncle why didn't you tell me" George hissed out as we passed the Dolan Family who eye'd the pair of strange gingers carefully.

I spun on him when we walked into a area with no one seated yet and Fred walked into his back pushing him closer to me "because Bishop is the Bishop, not my uncle. I don't know him, he's just a powerful wizard to me. And I don't know why you're so huffy since it was you're family sought him out" I explained my voice at a regular volume now since there was a charm over the upper levels to allow speaking to be unheard by the ground level, I spun back and walked towards my father who eye'd the trio of us amused.

"Ivy sweetheart" he greeted bending to kiss my forehead. "George," he smiled shaking his hand, "and this must be Fred" Fred nodded with a smile as my father shook his hand also. Zahra bounced at my heels with Dank, I smiled at her. "You're running late only two minutes before the start" Dad tutted. "Come on, everyone's here" he explained, glancing behind him I notice everyone actually was here.

All my siblings, my aunts and uncles, all their children and some extended family, my grandmother and her two brothers, their families. I stopped as I seen Tracey laughing with her younger sister so that meant that...

"Ah was wonderin' if ye waur gonnae shaw up at aw fur th' glorioos day. Ma made me come. Didne gie boak oan th' boat ower fur ance though. But a bludy leprechain attacked mah dad oan th' way up th' hill, he near gae heem a heart attack." Theodore chuckled "Weasleys" he greeted with a grin, "come one, ye lot can sit wi' me"

"Didn't know you're family to be religious Knott" Fred pointed out as we walked down to a empty pew.

"owk fa aren't religioos usually haven't a notion who is." Theodore explained sliding in first, then me, George and finally Fred. "Beside's it's kin' ay a hugely irish hin'"

"And you're irish now?" George teased.

Theodore chuckled "Only by blood, Ma near got disowned with she went and married a Scottie" he pointed out.

The choir started up and we all stood, mass had begun.

(*&^%$£ $%^&*(*&^%$£$%^&*

Fred and I sat either side of Elizabeth during Sunday dinner bouncing back and forth as we told everyone about our little adventure to Ireland. Elizabeth sat in the middle correcting us about facts and terms every now and then. It was Bill and Charlie's last weekend in the Burrow before heading back to their other homes to work and everyone was on high spirits.

"And after the leprechauns ran when Mrs O'Connor came around the corner..." Fred laughed excitedly,  
>"...Scaring the little things half to death" I added while Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went to interrupt "We had to go back to Aillen Square in Tara"<br>"...Mr O'Connor told us that Tara was home to this beast called Aillen" Elizabeth actually beat me to talking this time

"Aillen didn't live on Tara" she argued hotly. "He came there during the Gaelic festival Samhain, he lived in Mag Mell a magical place you can only find through death or glory" she explained matter of factly. "some believe it was the underworld either"

Fred rolled his eyes "Anyway this beast always came to Tara in autumn, his fiery breath lulling everyone..."  
>"...to sleep with her music, then he burns Tara to the ground!" I explained with a grin "that's why he's called 'the burner'"<p>

"Don't forget about the happy ending" Elizabeth pointed out eagerly. "Fionn mac Cumhaill, a great potion maker of his time, made a poison powerful enough to temporally deafen the ears, to keep himself awake while he battles the great Aillen" She smiled "He got to be a leader of the Fianna because of it"

"No one cares about your silly irish clans" Fred pointed out cheerfully as he started to eat again, Mom gave out to him from the top of the table. "Though, all your dads stories are pretty cool" he muttered into his food, Elizabeth laughed.

"So Elizabeth, excited for Hogwarts?" Charlie asked her across the table, Elizabeth glanced over at him picking up her wine glass slowly. "Ginny was just telling us there's only about a week and a half left and you'll all be back to the castle" he explained.

My stomach dropped, was that all there was left of summer. "Oh as excited as you can be for studying and tests" Elizabeth teased, I watched her slowly sip her wine.

"Oh don't forget about quidditch. I still miss my days as Gyffindor's seeker" Charlie exclaimed glancing over and throwing a baby potato at an unexpected Harry "Oi Potter did you get captain this year again?" Harry rubbed his forehead

Grinning proudly he answered "Sure did" he explained with a laugh "I was half expecting Ginny to get it though"

"She'll have her chance next year when you're gone" Ron pointed out seriously, Elizabeth swallowed and laughed with Charlie and Ron, when Ginny ranted about wanting the captain's badge this year anyway.

"Is there really only about two weeks left till you're gone?" I asked Elizabeth touching her arm, she glanced at me.

"Well yeah" she explained seriously, her eyes soft "I sit my tests next Sunday, get the results Tuesday and the first of August is Thursday."

"But that's so soon" I muttered, she nodded.

"I know" she whispered, her face slightly pale.

*&^%$£$%^&*&^%$£

REVIEW, please.


	27. Movie Night

**Movie Night**

**(*&^%$£ %^&*(*&^%$£**

I had invited Theodore and Blaise over Monday night for a movie night, I'd told Fred and George before we went to bed last night, neither seemed too overly bothered about it, until I reminded them after dinner, we'd gone out to a muggle restaurant Fred likes and the pair of them practically ignored me as they talked about their new baby prank line.

"What do you mean a movie _night_?" Fred asked confused as I dropped three beers onto the table beside the pile sweets, "You said they were coming over for a movie"

I nodded "They are coming over for a movie Fred..." I sighed rubbing my forehead, I'd studied a lot of the Dark Magic section of the W.O.M.B.A.T while I helped the twins in the shop today. But I hadn't needed to used my own code in the register since I didn't leave the till while I studied the dreadful topic, but they twins didn't mind. "...And then they'll stay here for the night, hence the name movie night"

George stood leaning on at the door way. "And where pray tell are they going to sleep?" he asked seemingly amused with his brother's over reaction.

"In my bed" I explained with a shrug walking past him, he caught my arm.

I glanced up at him, surprise written all over his face "You're going to let two seventeen year old boys sleep with you in your own bed?" He asked, his eyes were wide and his lips thinned as he stared down at me. I wished I'd still been wearing the heel from earlier, I always felt tiny next to him without them, I barely reached his chin. "That's not very proper" he spat out, Zahra appeared out of nowhere and barked threatening at him Fred was silent behind us somewhere, the air between us was cool.

"I think you know by now I don't much care for being proper anymore" I muttered, shocked at George's reaction where was this coming from, Zahra wondered off deciding I was safe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked pushing off the wall to get into my space, his hold on arm tightening slightly, but he didn't hurt me.

I breathed out threw my nose, quiet intimidated "Haven't you realized I've lost my position?" I asked softly, puzzled "not that I care" I added hotly, tears springing into my eyes "I never really cared for..."

"What position?" George snapped "you're sixteen, you don't have a position or a job, you're not even out of school"

I bit my lip "You don't understand" I whispered pulling out of his grasp, he let me go easily but the warmth of his touch still whispered my arm "They'll be here soon, I asked them to apparite outside the shop since I cut the connection with their floo networks"

"Why'd you do that?" Fred asked reappearing. The tension between George and I was thick, I turned to Fred who for the first time I preferred over George.

The doorbell from the Flat's second entrance rang through the house "I realized you were uncomfortable with it, I'm sorry I didn't think twice about it before" turning I left the pair of them and rushed to the front door, to find my friends.

"Ye look oit ay breath" Theodore chuckled eyeing my causual black leggings and violet knitted jumper, they stepped back as I came outside.

"We're 'eadin' for a drink" I explained seriously, running a hand through my messy curls, I wished I had of done something with it after my shower, "Leave yer stuff in the hall" I explained breathing out raggedly.

The pair of boys glanced at each other before dropping their bags inside "What did he do?" Blaise asked confused snapping the door closed, "I thought since he gave you Zahra, you've decided to be friends?"

"We are friendly" I explained eyeing my gladiator sandals. "Come on I'm dying for some fire whiskey. Sherlock Homes, will still be there when we get back" I took off quickly, knowing they were following me. My emotions was haywire.

"Whaur tay bonnie lassie" Theodore asked slipping his arm around my shoulder and I felt safe in his strong arms, I shrugged no knowing where we should go "Th' Viper dis thes weird mix ay fire whiskey an' some black liquor frae Russia, tastes divine when yer in a bad muid"

"Sounds like my type of place, lead the way" I sighed, rubbing where George touched me with my fingers.

"Might want to take my cloak" Blaise pointed out, Theodore moved his arm and suddenly I was covered in Blaise's expensive scent. "It's in Knockturn Alley" he pointed out.

I shivered and yanked up the hood "Since when do you hang out down there?" I asked my head slightly fuzzy from Blaise's aftershave, "You know it's known all over Europe for the largest shopping area for the dark artifacts? Nowhere else has a place purely dedicated for the dark arts"

"Look at you from hating the dark arts, to an encyclopedia on all things evil and mysterious" Blaise teased I shoved him, before following Theodore down the slippery steps to Knockturn Alley. "But seriously how'd the study go today?"

"Brilliantly" I muttered dryly. "I'm just glad I don't need to go and learn fuckin' spells along with all this history and facts, I was never good at defence spells before"

"When we gie tae th' flat we'll test ye" Theodore explained "Ah e'en looked ower th' W.O.M.B.A.T questions for ye" he boasted.

Laughing the three of us found the place and slipped inside, it was nearing eight in the evening and the place was surprisingly busy for a Monday. "I'll gie th' drinks ye sit doon ower thaur" Theo explained moving ahead of us.

Plonking down in the dark leather booth, I sighed and leaned back closing my eyes. "It's nothing terrible is it?" Blaise asked, his tone concerned.

"Did your dad mention he seen me at il pomodoro?" I asked opening an eye to see his response, he looked away uncomfortably. "So he did?" I laughed dryly as Theodore arrived back dropping the drinks onto the table, I picked up the one he pushed my direction and drank it all in one go, I ignored the bitter taste. "I'll be needing an other one of them" I pointed out with a grin.

"I guessed sae" he chuckled pushing an other my direction, falling into the booth beside me with a grin. "Teel us uir troobles"

"Did Blaise tell you his dad seen me at a restaurant on Saturday?" I asked, Theo flickered his eye's to his best mate.

"Yea" Theodore nodded, licking his lips "His dad said somethin' abit ye gonnae belaw yoo're position, by bein' friends wi' th' Weasleys"

I nodded with a soft sigh "My family don't believe that" I told Blaise who's brows furrowed confused "Irish people don't have the same discrimination as English people do" I explained, "The reason why people dislike the Weasley's here doesn't exist in Ireland"

"I'm not sure my dad meant their traitor status" Blaise murmured with a hot flush on his face "I think it's more to do with finances"

I rolled my eye's at that "No it's not, and even if it were Fred and George have plenty of..." I cut myself of holding up my hand. "Not the point, the point is George"

"Wit aboot him?" Theo asked confused "ah thooght we waur talkin' abit Mr. Zabini?"

"But it always rounds back to George Weasley" Blaise murmured, taking a huge gap of his drink. "so continue"

"He doesn't get it" I explained my cheeks flushed "I don't think he knows I have a position by being my father's daughter, the image I've got in the Irish public it means nothing here" I squeezed the wood of the table tight in my fingers. "He, he said how would I even have a position since I was only a child!"

Blaise looked down to his drink quiet, and Theodore gulped his drink quickly beside me before catching my eye "You're not of age yet, so you have a year to find you're position here technically, women wait until they come out in society here to be judged"

I scoffed "My only position here is to be George's wife" I muttered twirling my drink.

Blaise bit his lip as he thought "well what do you want to be here?" he asked "I mean our friends; Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, Natalie they're all our age and their only coming out to society now, and they just want a position high enough to find a wealthy, handsome, smart husband."

"ye shood be lucky ye dornt hae tae fin' a husband" Theodore joked, I started at him blankly. "sorry" he gulped down his drink.

"My position in society isn't even the tip of the iceberg" I sighed throwing the dark hood off my head "George doesn't even know what effect he has on me. I tried to ignore him and he get's me Zahra then I try to get closer with him and he treats me like friend. I mean I know he doesn't like me, he proved that when we went back tot he flat after Bloody Hell. But then this evening, he get's all huffy because you two are staying the night"

"Really?" Blaise asked finishing his drink, "What triggered him"

I shrugged finishing my drink too, it was really bitter and left a sour taste on my tongue "he asked where ye where sleeping and I told him my bed"

Theodore chuckled shaking his head "Ah hink yoo've got heem exactly whaur ye want heem sweetie" he explained standing up. "come 'en we're gonnae go back"

"Wonder what will happen if George see's you're desired by more than just him" Blaise teased stepping out of the booth also, confused I followed them as they left the pub.

"What do you mean desired?" I asked, Theodore chuckle and yanked back up the hood as a by passer eye'd me up and down. "Blaise?"

"Oh Elizabeth you know you've got admirers, Theo and I worked hard to keep Draco's slimy paws off you several times and there was that Conor guy too and lets not forget pervert Paddy"

"Draco is an exception, he's been trying to get with me form the first time he ever met me. And don't call Patrick that" I sighed, Blaise smirked down at me with a wink.

"Most fowk arenae as blunt abit it loc Patrick and Draco" Theodore pointed out with a chuckled, "Most fowk ur shy abit it loch yer George. Or say Blaise haur wi' Natalie."

Blaise huffed as we started down Diagon Alley "I'm not shy around Natalie" Theodore rolled his eyes at his friends back "Sides theres never been anything romantic between before, and never will be"

"That's cause ye lit 'at creep William's gie tae 'er first" Theodore pointed out, with a smirk directed at me, I gazed at the pair confused. "Yooll gie tae know every fowk when ye join us at Hogwarts" he explained off handily.

"Which I can't wait for by the way" Blaise grinned, "Imagion, the first transfer in over fifty years and she's going to be in Slytherin with us" Blaise told Theodore "She'll have everyone's attention for weeks!"

"your just a little social climber" I teased walking up to the door and unlocking it quickly "Grab your kit, we're walking into enemy ground" I laughed, holding the door for the pair of them before closing and locking it. "I'm glad we did that" I pointed out leding the way down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Where does them doors led?" Blaise asked eyeing the burnt carpet under the workshop door.

"Erm, the Shop, workshop and I guess that one is storage" I shrugged half way up the stairs "Never asked, could be a closet for all I know"

"Nice to know you know every nook and cranny in you're home Ivy" Blaise pointed out sarcastically, I shoved him and I opened the flats front door. "finally we get to watch some muggle television" he grinned.

"Jist one th' benefits ay bein' Ivy's pal huh?" Theodore teasing ruffling my hair as I led them to the living room.

(*&^%$£ £$%^&*&^%$£

When Elizabeth arrived back forty minutes after she went down to collect her two friends, she went straight to the living room. The three of them laughing and chatting, Fred had left for pints with Lee to meet Alice and her new boyfriend, my guess it was the guy she was giggling with at our after party. I waited a minute before walking into the living room, Zabini was stretched out in Fred's armchair while Nott dumped bags by the wall.

"George" Nott greeted with a bright smirk, I noticed how his cheeks seemed flushed, as did Elizabeth's, they must have went for drinks.

It annoyed me that a underage girl was having a better social life around this arranged marriage than I was. The only reason I didn't go with Fred was because she didn't tell me where she was going, "Your beers got warm so I put them back into the fridge" I explained quickly, Elizabeth nodded pulling a man's cloak from her shoulders before laughing 'my hero' and dumping it on Blaise.

She left the living room and I followed her to the kitchen "thanks for putting them back" she explained reaching for them.

"So what film are you watching?" I asked as she turned, her gaze didn't reach my eyes, was she upset about earlier? I didn't know over came me.

"Sherlock homes, it's based on a muggle novel" she explained leaving, before stopping and facing me "Didn't you have plans this evening?" she asked confused, Fred had mentioned Alice's new boyfriend over dinner.

I felt my face heat up "Well, you left without any word, so I thought I'd stay here" I pointed out crossing my arms, trying not to show my concern for her.

"Well I'm back now" she pointed out, irritation obvious in her tone, but her smile contradict that "So you can be free" she laughed walking back to her friends. I huffed in frustration before decided to follow Fred to the pub.

We didn't stay in the pub too late since we still had work in the morning, as it turns out Alice's new boyfriend is actually a cool guy, he introduced us to a new beer and bought us all a round of double fire whiskey before we left. And I was defiantly edging coder to drunk than just tipsy at this stage. Fred had met some girl he was owling on Diagon Alley as we walked home and fell behind. Stepping into the Flat it was loud, full of laughter and music.

Stepping around the corner to the living I expected to find the three of them in there, but all that was in there was several empty beer bottles, shot glasses and sweet wrappers. The noise was coming form down the hall, in Elizabeth's Room. My heart jumped and my anger boiled. Storming over I pushed the door open to find Zabini on top of Elizabeth. Her bare legs dangled around his hips as he leaned over her, his face pushed into her neck while she laughed and wriggled under him. I saw read and yanked the younger boy off her, if it wasn't for the fact the boy was fully dressed I think I may have seriously hurt him.

"Merlin" Zabini breathed as he straightened himself. "Calm down, I was tickling her" I stared at Elizabeth, she lay knees apart, elbows holding her up as her chest heaved breathlessly. She wore checkered shorts and a loose back tee-shirt that had fallen off her shoulder showing off the upper curve of her breast.

I gulped my hormones taking over again, "What's gonnae oan haur?" Nott asked confused making his appearance, dressed only in pyjama bottoms.

"Nothing" Elizabeth whispered, her green eyes where on me as she spoke before she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, I hissed out a breath.

"Except Elizabeth isn't sleeping in here" I pointed out, her pretty lips fell open surprised. "The bed's too small for three" I explained logically, Nott chuckled under his breath beside me as he walked further into the room.

"We've made it work before right Ivy?" Zabini asked winking at Elizabeth.

"Well you don't have to here" I snapped, "come on with me Elizabeth" I murmured beckoning her out of the room, she could sleep in my bed, I'd take the couch or something.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" she explained her eyes wide as she crawled down her bed, and all I could think about was her amazing legs around me, I hissed out "besides we've slept together plenty of times bef.." I broke over her.

"Well you're not going to anymore, okay?" I pointed out softly "please, just come with me"

"I'll find you when they're going to sleep" she pouted, I nodded and left them alone with her door wide open. The three of them were as drunk as fools, and I wondered if maybe one ofthe boys had brought something stronger than beer in their bags.

I sat on the couch fuming as I drank a beer, Fred came back a few minutes later and started to flick through the channels until he landed on something he liked. We were silent while the show was running. "Did you see that girl" Fred asked with a grin as the advertisements came on "Becky" He explained with a lustful grin "she gives the best handjo.." he stopped mid-sentence his face reddening. "Aren't you entertaining?" he snapped looking past me.

"Blaise passed out in his boxers 'nd Theodore is already listening ta his music, that's his before sleep ritual" She explained, leaning on the back of the couch beside me, her fruity perfume invaded my senses.

"Well you've made you're bed go sleep in it" Fred pointed out making a shooing motion.

"I would but yer brother refuses to let me" she explained with a drunken giggle "so where am I to set up camp Sir?" she asked in a chant, I grinned at her playfulness.

I eye'd at Fred who glanced at me then to Elizabeth "My bedroom" I explained standing up, Fred's jaw dropped "come on, I'm going to bed too"

"Okay" she whispered turning and stepping out of the room.

"Don't play with fire George" Fred warned turning back to the television as his program came back on. Elizabeth waited outside my door, she had swapped her tee shirt for tang top that clung to her breasts my mouth dried up.

"you could have went in" I pointed out with a chuckle opening the door for her, she walked in and crawled into the bed "I'll just change and be back" I explained watching her

"You can just change here, it is you're room" she pointed out with a playful smile as she fell into my pillows. Her tan looked great against my pale blue sheets beneath her. Taking her advice I sat down to pulled my shoes and sock off throwing them into the corner before standing to yank my jean's down when the were on the floor she spoke up again "Not much of a show if you don't face me" she giggled. I turned to face her, confident from the too many butterbeers I drank in the pub. As I yanked shirt over my head, her mouth formed a pretty 'o' and I dropped the material to the ground her eyes scanned my chest and arms.

"Need anything before bed?" I asked, hoping that her eyes wouldn't lower or she'd see what she does to me through my boxer briefs. She shook her head silent as I came around the bed and yanked the covers up and sliding into my cool bed sheets, she followed me and slid her amazing legs out of view.

"You've got a piercing" she pointed out, and for a moment the way her hand twitched in it's direction I thought she was going to touch me, but she didn't. She eye'd the metal "Did it hurt?" she asked her eye's jumping up to mine as she slide down the bed till her head was on the pillow.

"Nah, not really" I explained still sitting up aganist the bed board, refusing to sleep yet. "Was your film any good?" she nodded into my pillow, yawning.

"Yea Homes 'icked arse" she murmured into a slur, I slide down the bed until we were eye level. "This is way 'ore comfier han between Theo's stuff body and Blaise's kicking legs" she laughed closing her eyes and the smell of her perfume wavered over to me.

We were silence while I just watched her under my covers "You look good in my bed" I blurted out, her eyes popped open lazily "I mean.." I squeezed my eyes shut, couldn't think of a way to take that back in my butterbeer haze.

Then all of a sudden Elizabeth was kissing me, her pretty lips forcing my mouth open as she invaded my mouth, she tasted like fire whiskey. She crawled over me and I hissed out when her core grinned over my hard length. She pulled back shocked from the noise I made, her hair curtained our faces from the world. "I like you" she spoke, no 'kinda' with it this time, she hid her glossy honest green eyes from my view in my neck as she nippled there string my hormones even more, I was just about to tell her to stop this when her hips jolted down causing me to groan as she rolled her body over me. "but it's okay you don't like me back" she added covering her lips over mine, her chest flushed with mine. I tried to think straight, what was she telling me? I don't like her back. "I get that Angela or whoever is prettier than me" she whispered leaning in to kiss me again only I shocked her by flipping us so I was onto, in control somehow and she was under me her legs quickly wrapped around my hips, her soft legs tangled with mine.

"I don't like anyone else" I growled yanking her tighter to my length and her body trembled under me "this is what you've do to me, only you" I bent and caught her lips with mine "how can't you see that" I muttered bending to trail kissed down her heaving chest.

"Before" she whispered her voice catching, "Before you stopped" she reminded me and it all came crashing down on me, I pulled away staring down at her. Her lips pinked from kissing her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving and as much as I wished old enough she was still only sixteen "you're doing it again" she pointed out, tears jumping to her eyes, the last thing I wanted her to be was upset.

"But you don't understand" I explained untangling our bodies and sliding back to my side of the bed while she refused to let her tears fall staring at me expectedly. "Elizabeth I do like you, you're smart, and witty and beautiful. But you're only sixteen, underage in the eye's of the ministry and this" I pointed between us "isn't allowed until you've turned of age"

"Don't lie" She huffed, before turning away from me curling into her self.

My anger rose as she turned away from me again, I didn't what her ignoring me all over again especially now when we only have just of a week left together "What do you think I'm lying about" I asked confused reaching over and touching her shoulder she flinched away, "It's all true" I sighed.

"It's all a lie, you don't like me, I'm just a little plaything to you. 'nd the underage _line_ you're using to back out" she scoffed tugging the covers over her shoulders, "We're engaged to be married, all that crap is irrelevant for us in the eyes of the ministry"

"But you're still underage" I pointed out, "It's not.." she spun on me, a few of her tears had fallen. She wasn't an ugly crier, but her eyes were reddening.

"Lots of my friends had sex with people of age, yer acting as if I was thirteen and yer twenty eight 'nd it was some sort of sick perverted act. I'm sixteen 'nd you're only a little older than me" she snapped, her words slurred and her accent breaking through, "'nd I'd bet everyting hat either you or Fred add sex when ou were underage"

"Elizabeth" I murmured softly, trying to be considerate to what she was saying "Are you telling me you're still a virgin?" her face glowed red as she stared at me.

"What does 't matter!" she hissed outraged, and just by her response I knew she was.

I reached over and pulled her into my chest "Elizabeth we'll get there" I explained kissing her forehead and whipping her few tears "But you're a little drunk and I've drank too much, we'll be glad it didn't happen tomorrow"

"I highly doubt 't" she murmured sliding closer to me her hips connecting with mine, tempting me to forget everything I've said and just take all of her now, her hot breath spread over my chest, my dick twitching in response "There are other things ee cud doo" she slurred her fingers trailing down my side.

I grabbed hold of her hand and I slowly turned her facing away from me "Sleep, and try not to hide away from me tomorrow" I murmured as I curled around her, my arm lay over her holding her hand still. "Don't doubt that I like you Elizabeth. I'm certain I do" I whispered kissing behind her ear as we fell into an easy sleep.

(*&^%$£$%^&*(*&^%$


	28. A Loser Nerd

(*&^%$£$%^&*(*&^%$£$%^&*(*&^%

Sliding out of George's grasp I huffed out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding. He held onto me like a bloody koala, that being said, he was a strong, toasty, marvelous smelling koala. I fixed my top into place, it was Blaise's idea that I go braless to taunt George, not that it achieved anything other than humiliation on my part. Sliding to the edge of the bed, I wanted out; out of this bed, out of this room, out of the mortification of George rejecting me again. My foot had barely touched the cold, wooden flooring when George's voice startled me.

"I thought told you not to hide" George's steady tone quipped, me making me jump and turn to face him slowly, his dark blue eyes staring at me amused, his hair stood up at every angle and his crooked grin was weak. "I meant what I said last night," he paused lifting his body up so he was leaning against the soft headboard, his nipple piercing glinted impertinently, I shifted my gaze back to his face, his grin unwavering now.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I mumbled, my features heating up. George cocked an eyebrow at me, his grin twitching downward "All you ever seem to do is cast me aside"

George just stared over at me for a moment before taking my wrist in his hand and drawing me to him, his warmth flowed into me as our bare skin touched, his chest to my arm. "I like you" He claimed, his eyes flickering over my face as my heart skipped a beat "Not even Fred can change my mind" he grumbled into my neck his nose trailing up to my ear, I trembled in his arms from being so close to him and his declaration.

"But," I took a deep breath in trying to steady my emotions "You've never expressed that when I've given you the opportunity" my embarrassment crawling up on me again, he'd pushed me away twice already.

George stole my hands and huffed frustrated as he squeezed my fingers gently "You and I, we're going to be together for a long time Elizabeth" he proclaimed his eyes never wondering from mine "Before I was under the delusion that this," he pointed between us before sucking in a deep breah ",was wrong somehow. But it _is_ possible I've been mistaken"

"You have a big notion about me being sixteen, and it being wrong because of that huh" I clarified, he shook his head '_no_' I rolled my eyes at the ceiling. "Could have fooled me"

"Not any more" he murmured one of his hands tilting my face to his and he proved it with a soft kiss, my tummy flipped, pulling away he spied down at me carefully. I was still speculative if he really meant what he said. "Now I've got to work and you have to study." he pointed out cheekily while releasing my hand and climbing out of bed. He began to get dressed while I stayed in his bed dazed "Not to mention the two slytherin's in my flat" I heard him mutter as he pulled out a teeshirt.

"Oh shit" I muttered crawling to the bottom on the bed realizing that the real world still existed outside George's room and in it my friends were in the other room.

I had just placed my hand on the door when George fingers fell onto my shoulder "Wait" he murmured, I glanced up at him dwarfed by his lanky form without my heels, it intimidated me somehow to be so small beside him. "what do you say to lunch?" he asked, I cocked a brow at him confused "Fred-free special?"

I laughed "Yeah" I smiled turning to yank the door open, just before I was out of sight I turned to find a smirking George "And you know it could be three Slytherins in your flat actually" I pointed out, he only chuckled and I left him.

Pushing my own door open I found Theodore snoring with his music playing in his ears and Blaise sitting atop of the covers with a book in his lap "Well don't you look all high spirited this morning?" Blaise noted as he surveyed me.

"Yeah" I sighed quickly grabbing my night gown to cover my chest and bare legs.

"He finally gave in to his urges then?" I frowned at his words "his passions?" he chuckled rolling his eyes and slid off my bed, already dressed.

"No he didn't" I answered sharply, he looked completely bewildered, "some men can actually control themselves around women" I pointed out a little moodily.

"Obviously or we wouldn't be friends" Blaise muttered sitting at the edge of my bed while I sank into my desk chair ignoring his comment "then what's got you all happy?"

"We've got a lunch date" Blaise made an ill favored face, "I can't do dinner, I've got to study so Ic an't stay out late or drink remember. He knows that"

"Lunch dates are just," he shrugged his lips turn down unpleasantly "well they don't go anywhere"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Draco brought me out for lunch" I pointed out running a brush through my sleep tangled hair, "and he wanted it to go all sorts of everywhere" I explained with raised eyebrows.

"I think that statement is still in the present tense Ivy. And Draco only wants it to go straight to his king sized bed" Blaise stated crudely.

Glancing over at Theodore he started to stir from all our talking, "Why are you downing my happy mood?" I snapped glaring at Blaise unhappily "The whole arranged marriage leaves a bad taste in my mouth but if George and I get along it at least makes things a little sweeter."

Blaise reached over and took my hand in his and squeezed comfortingly "I just don't want you to get hurt, I've seen what a loveless marriage looks like and it's miserable"

Theodore sat up and waved his hand 'morning' to us before he ran it through his messy hair "How'd it gang wi George lest nicht, Wild ah hope" I laughed and shook my head '_no_' Theo cock an eyebrow at Blaise and I trying to hide a yawn.

"He's bringing me to lunch later, Fred-free" I explained, waiting to see if Theo would have such a depressing response.

"Och guid progress! Bit dornt gang tae Madam Puddifoot's Tea shop" he explained with a shiver, "It's a bludy nightmaur" and he fell back into my bed sheets with a sigh.

I just smirked at Blaise who chuckled at Theodore. "Now that I've got my own Good Auror and Bad Auror convincing about the George situation. I think both of you have got to go" Theodore made a grunting sound of disapproval from beneath my pillows. "You don't have much of an option I'm going to the library, so unless you want to hang with the twins until I come back..." Theodore was already moodily crawling out of bed and Blaise was pulling his jacket on eyeing the floor for his wand.

*&^%$£$%^&*(*&^%$

Tapping the counter in the shop, I was nervous, Fred knew I was nervous, the customers knew I was nervous and I just hoped Elizabeth didn't notice I was nervous. I kept glancing towards the workshops door hoping she would appear and terrified for when she would.

"Merlin Forge, you've been living with her, it's not likes it's a blind date" Fred muttered moodily as strolled over and casually leaned against the shops counter. He had hated it when I told him of the lunch date, and even now, after having time to simmer, he still didn't like it.

"That's the point, we skipped the dating stage, it's like we had one date and suddenly started to live with each other" I pointed out my palm sweating while my stomach growled, I glanced at the clock it was closing in on three p.m., she was very late.

"Yeah a roommate I never agreed on" Fred hissed, I cocked an eyebrow at him "What, I don't like her, never will" he exaggerated throwing his hands over his head turning his whole body to face me.

"You knew from the minute she arrived in Ottery St. Catchpole town center we didn't have much choice in what happened next." I argued seriously ready to have an argument with Fred but thankfully the shop bell dinged, glancing over I found Elizabeth looking frazzled and wet.

She quickly stepped over to the pair of us, water dripping from her coat onto the wooden floor, Fred turned to see what I was looking at. He laughed whole heartedly at the soaked Elizabeth forgetting his annoyence with her, Elizabeth frowned as she pulled her hood down showing off her damp hair "It's raining" she pointed out hotly, Fred and I glanced out to the thunder storm outside then back at her with faux shocked faces, she rolled her eyes. It had been raining all morning and throughout the evening it was slowly getting worse "sorry I'm late, I thought it would pass and it didn't"

"It's fine" I explained with a shrug while my stomach growled in protest, flicking my wand, she was dry "I forgot you can't do magic" I chuckled as Elizabeth sighed in relief touching her dried, now curly hair.

"It could have been worse than just late" she pointed out smiling at me, flicking her hair over her shoulder, my eyes trailed down her slender neck then jumped back to her green eyes.

"Yeah, like if you didn't show up" Fred snorted sarcastically walking off. Elizabeth took it in her stride and ignored him, dropping her rucksack to the floor beside the cash machine with a heavy thud.

"Ready?" she asked with a grin fixing her long hair behind her ears.

"Come on" I smirked down at her, taking her arm and leading her into the rain, the minute she stepped outside I pulled her into a side-apparition. We landed down an narrow alley from a muggle restaurant, Alice had recommended it to Fred and I ages ago if we ever decided to bring a girl out on a date. "You're much better at apparition now" I pointed out as she landed steadily beside me calmly.

"Me?" she asked with a chuckled pulling her hood closer to her face "You're the one doing all the work"

I nodded towards the busy muggle street, "Even in a side-apparition theres's a trick to it" I claimed "Ginny landed flat on her ass her first time" I chuckled remembering her face reddening with anger and embarrassment as Fred and I laughed loudly at her sitting in the middle of a very busy Diagon Alley.

"So where are we?" she asked as we stepped into the street, Muggles rushed around us in the drizzling rain and their cars and buses zoomed past dauntingly "London?" Elizabeth questioned glancing up at me.

"Yeah" I nodded pointing to the black restaurant front a little down the street "There it is" I smiled leading the way, Elizabeth grabbed my hand as a group of men all dressed in dark hoodies past us. "scared?" I teased as we reached the door, she pulled her stare away from the group of men back to me as I pushed open the door for us.

She dropped my hand blushing. "One of them was leering at me" she mumbled, pulling her coat's hood down, her bright green eyes took in the venue, before a small smile grew on her face "this is cute" she stated, my hand felt empty without hers somehow.

I glanced around as well, their was a pale blue wallpaper, along with the pale woods and pretty flowers at each of the tables it was a 'cute' place "A friend recommended it" I pointed out, 'cute' was not what I was going for and I wasn't someone who liked to hold hands, my cheeks flushed as a young waiter came over dressed in a white shirt and black pants.

"Lunch for two?" he asked us, Elizabeth nodded and smiled brightly at him. "Right this way" he explained pulling two menu's from a cluttered shelf. Elizabeth followed the man, he let us sit before handing us our menus "Drinks?" he asked

"Just water please" Elizabeth explained opening her menu quickly.

"Same" I agreed, he nodded and left us to the menus. Flicking threw it I quickly decided on the chicken wrap and a large side of peri-peri salted chips, my stomach protesting the long wait. Elizabeth copied me and dropped her menu to the table. "Hungry?" I asked her stupidly.

She laughed catching the attention of a passing young man and nodded at me. "Starved, I started to think you would have gone to lunch with Fred instead of waiting for me"

Our waiter returned interrupting my reply and poured our drinks "Ready to order?" nodding, we ordered quickly and he went away.

"Fred went to a early lunch with Angelia and Lee" I explained after taking a huge gulp of water hoping it was calm my stomach's growling. We were silent for a moment and I felt it get awkward, while she seemly serached for something to talk about. "How's the studying going?" I asked noticing the ink stains on her fingers as she fidgeted.

She sighed slouching into her chair "I'm so sick of it" she admitted, I coked an eyebrow at her curious, I assumed she enjoyed studying, Hermione seemed to. "Did you know how much stuff is supposed to be common knowledge to us?" she asked rhetorically "I've given up studying anything more, Hermione advised that I just do some mock tests and which ever sections are coming up the worse to study that some more"

"And which sections are coming up bad?" I asked, maybe I could help.

"Magical Law for one" she spat out moodily under her breath so no one could over hear us and deem us a weirdos "muggle studies but Hermione can't help me much more in that section, Dark magic because that's just repulsive to begin with and wizarding current affairs because, like eww" she shivered for effect, I chuckled.

"I've a friend in Law" she laughed shaking her head, her eyes flickering over to our waiter.

"Yeah if you mean that Conor lad, no thank you" she muttered, I'd forgotten he'd hit on her already. "I'll be fine, there's twelve parts and it's only them four I can't get my head around so even if I left them out and studied the other eight well I should pass it"

"You really want to do Alchemy huh?" I asked, after all this was what doing the W.O.M.B.A.T was supposed to lead to. "You couldn't have been insanely good at defence against the dark arts like Ginny?" I teased, most of the girls in my year enjoyed Defence the most.

"Dark arts is just disgusting" she stated playing with her knife. "Nothing will ever change my mind on that"

"Defence was one of my favorite classes in Hogwarts" I admitted, her eyes flew to mine curious "But Fred and I never graduated, so I guess I didn't love it that much"

Our waiter returned with out food, while Elizabeth's facial expression slowly became more shocked and bewildered. "If you need anything just catch my attention" the man explained with a nod before wondering off.

"You dropped out" she uttered while I started straight into my chips, her appetite seemly vanished. "Like, just dropped out and Mrs Weasley didn't care?"

"Mom cared" I argued chewing on my chips, while her panini and half chips-half onion rings were left untouched "Fred and I didn't, we don't need a Hogwarts Graduation to run a joke shop"

"But" she glanced from my face too her food, then back up at me "Why is this the first I've heard of it"

I shrugged "Guess it didn't matter all that much" I pointed out honestly, "It doesn't matter at all anymore really,"

Elizabeth started to eat and we were in a comfortable silence while she was obviously precessing what I'd just told her and I wondered what her pretty little head was thinking as I ate. I had finished before her and since I didn't have any more food to distract me and I'd already surveyed everyone one else eating in the restaurant, I started to wondering about how my dropping out would change her opinion of me.

So I blurted out rapidly "You see Fred and I won some money, and all we've ever wanted is to pull pranks for the rest of our life. The shop was Fred's idea, we'd started making products and it just made sense" Elizabeth chewed her sandwich as I ranted on "And since we had the money it wasn't hard when we'd seen that the shop and flat was up for rent during our last christmas holiday to talk to the right people and take up a lease." She said nothing as she sipped her drink "Obviously it was the right choice because we're successful and everything now"

She said nothing as my heart raced to hear her opinion on it all "I think it's amazing what you've been able to accomplish at such a young age George" she complimented and my nerves relaxed, she wasn't judging me harshly like I presumed "I'd be disowned if I dropped out and then even if I had money of my own I'd never have known how to spend it maturely. I wouldn't know the first thing about being independent like you and Fred have done" she explained her cheek flushing slightly "and you've gone and made a great career out of it all too. You're actually proof that if you work hard for what you want, you'll get it." Now my cheeks were flushed.

"Well we won some money. It's not at all like what you're trying to do" Elizabeth shrugged off that comment "But it's really not, pranks come easy to us, studying was never something Fred and I could ever get right" Elizabeth didn't say anything for a moment as she eye'd the table setting.

"You properly think I'm some loser nerd" She murmured tracing the rim of her glass till it sung. "I mean all I do is study now"

"Nerd?" I scoffed "sure you go out more that I do" I laughed grinning over at her as she glanced at me shyly "You're the one who introduced me to Mike's shot" I explained exaggeratedly "Even Fred's been trying to wesley the location of that bar out of me ever since I came home drunk holding a bag of sweets." She laughed her eyes brightening from the memory of that day. "The last way I'd ever describe you is as a loser nerd Elizabeth" I declared as the waiter cleared away our table and I asked for the bill.

"Thanks" Elizabeth murmured bitting her lip "All this study is getting to me, I miss my freedom"

"Alchemy worth it?" I wondered aloud as I placed some muggle notes into the bill book "I mean, your dad said you're artistic so..." she sucked in a deep breath and I waited for her to tell me she wanted to study art in Paris or somewhere even further away.

"All the other subjects are so straightforward. Airthmancy is a numeric formula with a solid answer, herbology always has either a life or death policy in the end, care of magical creatures is interesting but everything is already found out, potions is the only thing that comes close because you can modify the method and the result can change too." she declared as she stared at me "But _Alchemy_, playing with the elements and the transmutation of substances; only some witches and wizard can do that. And I could be one of them who could. My subject choices are the same of Nicholas Flamel, I've got all the interests and skills in the right places to actually be a brilliant alchemist" She breathed out excitedly, her face rapidly reddened, she must have said something she didn't mean to "I'm.." she looked away from me her eyes cast down "Ignore that" she muttered

"So I guess you've figured out what you want" I stated with a bright smile, she flickered her gaze to me a small smile on her lips. "Thats the first step I guess" I teased standing up, she slowly copied me and smiled at the waiter as we left the restaurant. The rain had calm slightly but it was still pouring as we stood in the alcoved entrance of the restaurant.

Elizabeth yanked up her hood before cautiously taking my hand in her, I tried to pretend the action didn't effect me but I couldn't help grinning at her. "Only a few weeks ago I thought I wanted to move to Australia and work with animals" she muttered hopelessly, I laughed out loudly startling her.

"Well I for one am glad you wont be leaving for the other side of the world" I declared happily glancing out to the road where the muggle cars zoomed around "I doubt we'd make much of a long distance relation..."

Elizabeth stepped up onto her tippy toes and kissed me into silence, tugging her hand to me she slid up against my body and I wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her with pleasure. A loud car drove by and I pulled away from her lips reluctantly realising where we were, I smirked down at her while she caught her breath and our pulses calmed down slowly "I might change my mind again" she whispered out through a heavy pant gazing up at me threw her eyelashes.

I chuckled wrapping an arm over her shoulders dragging her out of the warmth of the alcove into the showery street. "It's a women's right I've heard" I stated bring her slightly down the dull alley so that none of the muggles would see us as we disappeared "to change her mind" I teased, she laughed and I pulled us into the tight tube of apparition.


End file.
